Sunset Prime
by Dippygamer64
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has everything she could need at Canterlot high; She's popular, she's talented, and the Dazzlings are finally her friends. But one day, she and the Dazzlings decide to transfer to another school for a better education. Where exactly? Jasper, Nevada. And who's gonna be their new friends? Only three teens and giant talking robots from another planet!
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Prime

Chapter 1: Gone for a while

_***RRRIIIINGGGG!***_ The students of Canterlot High burst through their class doors, cheering for the weekend to come. A lone student packed up her things as others said good-bye. "See ya Sunset. "Have a good weekend Sunset." "Thanks for the help Sunset." They'd say. Sunset Shimmer, a popular friend to have, strapped her bag over her shoulder and left the room. She went outside of school and met with her friends, the Dazzlings. Though they had a rough past, Sunset Shimmer decided to give them a second chance, just like the chance she was given thanks to Twilight. The three girls wore their hoodies since they didn't want to draw attention. Adagio, the yellow and orange one, smiled and slightly waved to Sunset. Aria, the purple one, kept her head low, arms crossed and face unamused. Sonata, the bright blue one, simply looked at the clouds as she waited.

Sunset Smiled and went up to them, "Hey girls, got everything packed for the trip?" She asked

Adagio nodded, "Yep, everything's ready. Only, now we have to tell the others, right?"

Sunset sighed, "Yeah. I told them to meet me out here."

On cue, five friends came outside; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "Hello girls," Rarity politely greeted, "What did you want to see us for?"

Sunset looked at the Dazzlings then back to the five friends. "The Dazzlings and I got a letter in the mail about a school that wants to accept us so we can improve on our band skills."

"Why that's just great!" Applejack said proudly.

Sunset looked even more upset after that comment, "But the only problem is that the school isn't in this area. So… the Dazzlings and I are… moving."

"WHAT?!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You can't leave! The Rainbooms need you! The school needs you! _We _need you!"

"I know, but this is our only chance at getting into a much more advanced school system." Sunset explained, looking as though she was about to cry.

The five friends looked at each other, then all smiled, "Well, if this is what you wanna do," Rainbow started, "Then we'll totally back you up!"

Every one nodded in agreement, "But could we at least see you off?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, but we better hurry, our flight leaves in about two hours, and the moving truck is already on its way to the airport!" Sunset explained.

"Then let's go!" Rainbow smiled, and with that the group of friend hopped on a bus straight to the airport.

The plane was already set to go and the movers already loaded all the things onto the plane. All that was left was to say good bye. They were able to get to the airport just as the sun started to set. Over their experience of being friends with the main five, the Dazzlings bonded with specific friends. Sonata and Pinkie hit it off very quickly, Aria and Fluttershy somehow found similar interests, and Adagio actually found Rarity to be one who could help her.

As they all said good bye, Sunset Shimmer remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she reached in her backpack and pulled out two different books. One had the Rainbooms' symbol on it, the other had Twilight's cutiemark. "I want you guys to have these, so that you can contact both me and Princess Twilight." She said bringing her two books up for them to see. The friends smiled and gave her one final group hug, "Just don't over use it, magic can't last forever ya' know." She smiled.

"_Flight 237 is now boarding. Destination: Jasper, Nevada."_ A speaker said.

The Dazzlings grabbed the bags they had with them and went down the hall. Sunset Shimmer did so as well, taking one last look at her friends.

Once on the plane, Aria and Sonata sat in a row, one seat between them, and Sunset and Adagio sat in another row and had the same situation. Sunset sat next to the window, her backpack at her feet in case she wanted to write. Surprisingly, just as the plane started to go down the run way, something in her backpack started to vibrate. She reached in and picked out her Rainbooms' magic book. In it, the words 'Look out the window.' were written on the front page. She looked, and saw the main five next to a giant window area of the building holding up banners.

Applejack's said "Good luck Sunset!" and had different colored Apple designs.

Rarity's was "Show them what you're made of!" and hers was covered in real gems.

Rainbow's had "You're as awesome as you want to be! So be 20% cooler!" written in big letters.

Fluttershy held hers with the help of four birds and it said, "You rock!" it had real flowers and live butterflies on it (tamed of course).

And Pinkie's was covered in glitter and had in giant words, "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!"

Sunset Shimmer felt tears of happiness force themselves out of her eyes. She let them fall as she wrote in the Rainbooms' magic book, "Thank you." Sunset watched as her old home, along with the school and the portal to Equestria left her view as they disappeared behind the clouds.

"You okay?" Adagio asked, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sunset wiped the tears away, "Yeah, I'm just … I'll miss them so much."

Adagio smiled, "Don't worry, we'll visit them in the summer. Besides, it's just like you said, the new school will be able to help up with our future."

Sunset smiled back but froze when she heard someone behind her, "Sonata! Keep **your** stuff to **your**side!"

The two yellow skinned females looked behind them to see the purple and blue friends arguing again. "My things **are** on my side Aria! You just can't keep your hands to yourself!"

Sunset chuckled, this was going to be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset Prime

Chapter 2: Moving in

Once the plane landed, the four girls went outside and met up with the mover who was going to bring their things to their new house. The man drove them to the house and kindly let them keep the truck for the day so it would be easier to get things inside. "Just give me a call when you're finished." He said handing Sunset a card.

"Thanks again, we really appreciate his." The man nodded and walked off to the bus stop. The girls started getting their things inside. After getting the main things inside, like furniture and valuables, Sunset Shimmer grabbed a fairly large box that held their instruments; a guitar, a bass, and a keytar. Aria rolled in her drums inside with the help of Sonata.

"You got that Sunset?" Adagio asked, worried her friend might get hurt.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She replied, struggling to get a good grip. Adagio shrugged and carried in three smaller boxes in the house. Sunset grabbed the bottom of the box and shifted all of its weight onto her. She walked very slowly, careful not to break anything. But after a few steps she began to lose her balance. She started to feel her grip loosen, when…

"Whoa! Careful!" Sunset felt someone pick up the other side of the box, helping her gain her balance.

"Whew, thanks." She said to whomever was there. The box was blocking her view, but tone sounded like a guy's.

"No problem." He replied, "Here, let me help you get it inside."

"Okay, careful." Sunset said, worried the person might hurt themselves. After they got inside, they went to the middle of the living room, "Okay, just set it down here. But watch your fingers." She warned.

"Got it." The guy said as they both slowly bent down. The box gently landed on the ground, and Sunset sighed in relief. She stood up to see the person who helped her was indeed a boy. A teenager who looked about a year older than her with jet black hair. He had a short grey shirt on top of a long-sleeved white shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked at her like he saw a ghost or something, but she didn't realize she had the same ridiculous face on herself.

"Um, thanks for the help." Sunset nervously thanked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, no prob. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Darby." He stretched a hand over the box.

Sunset shook it gratefully, "Sunset Shimmer." She replied, "My friends and I just moved here."

"Oh cool, guess I'm your new neighbor." Jack pointed out, "You need help with anything else?"

"Um, lemme see." Sunset thought out loud. She went outside to see not many boxes in the van, "No I think we _should _be able to get it all."

"Okay, but don't be shy. If you need help, I'm right next door." He offered, pointing to his house on the left. The house was nice, but it was the blue and pink motorcycle that caught Sunset's eye.

"Is that **your** motorcycle?" she asked in disbelief.

"Huh?" He looked over to is driveway, "Oh yeah, that's mine."

"Impressive." Sunset replied.

Jack smiled, then rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you, uh, wanna go for a ride around the block?"

Sunset smiled, "I'd love to." After realizing what she just said, she quickly changed the subject, "But I'm afraid my friends and I still have some things to get set up."

"Oh, right." Jack replied, somewhat disappointed.

"But maybe we could hang out some other time." She tried to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled brightly, "Y-yeah! Uh, I'll call you." He took out his phone and Sunset did the same.

Jack took Sunset's picture, Sunset took Jack's and the two input their numbers into the other's phone. After that was finished, they gave the phones back, "Thanks for help by the way." Sunset smiled.

"No prob. I'll see ya later." He replied, and after that, he ran to his house. He looked back at her one more time, bumped into the door since he wasn't looking, and nervously went inside. Sunset smiled, knowing her life was going to be great if _he_ was her neighbor.

Sunset groaned as she and the others plopped on the couch. "Finally we're done." She groaned.

"My limbs are killing me!" Aria complained.

"At least it's all downhill from here, right Sunset?" Adagio said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, and with my pre-day at school tomorrow, I'll be able to know just what this town is like." She smiled.

"Why did we put our instruments in the garage? Sonata asked, changing the subject.

"We don't have a car yet, so that's the perfect place to put it. Not to mention the garage is super big, so even _if_ we get a car, we'll still have room to practice." Sunset explained. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sunset could tell the Dazzlings didn't feel comfortable about answering it themselves, so she got up, "I'll get it."

She went to the door and opened it to see Jack. "Hey." He said, raising a hand.

"Hey." She replied smiling.

"My mom wanted me to ask you if you want to come over for dinner." He started, "She accidently made too much pasta, so if you don't have anything planned…" he trailed off.

Sunset turned to the others then smiled, "We'd love to come over. We just need to get cleaned up a bit."

Jack gleamed, "Great! I'll tell my mom you're on your way." He ran to his house excited while Sunset closed the door.

"Ugh. Do we _have_ to go?" Aria groaned.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Sunset replied, "We'll be able to get to know our new neighbors"

Adagio smiled, "Oh, I see what's going on." Sunset rose an eyebrow as Aria and Sonata turned to devious ex-siren, "You've got a crush on the new guy!"

"NO! No I do not!" Sunset blurted.

Sonata gasped, "Oh my gosh! You so **totally** **do**!"

"Don't be silly, I'm just trying to be a nice neighbor, and so is he." She tried to cover up her slight blush.

"Alright, alright, let's just get cleaned up for your date." Adagio egged on.

"It's not a date!" Sunset shouted.

The group of friends moved towards Jack's house, "Okay girls remember, we're here as guests and as such, we're gonna be on our best behavior." Sunset reminded. "So no joking about Jack and me!"

"Hey, it was just a joke." Aria pointed out. Sunset rang the doorbell and waited.

In nearly no time, Jack opened the door, "Hey guys. Er, girls. Come on in!" he said.

Sunset smiled at his comment and led her friends inside. The house looked as though it was just cleaned and smelled of a well cooked meal. They came into the kitchen where a woman with her black hair in a ponytail was making the table. She looked up, "Oh, hello. You must be the new neighbors." She commented politely.

"Yes ma'am. You must be Mrs. Darby." Sunset said shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh please, just call me June. None of this "Mrs." Or "ma'am" stuff." She pointed out.

Aria chuckled, "I like her style; humble and laid back, but strict and to the point."

Adagio rolled her eyes and shook June's hand as well, "I'm Adagio ma- Uh, June." She corrected herself, "And this is Aria and Sonata." She introduced her friends.

"Such nice names you all have." June complimented. "Dinner will be ready soon, so just make yourselves at home."

"Already ahead of you." Aria simply said as she jumped onto the couch in the nearby living room.

"Aria! Manners!" Adagio scolded as she and Sonata walked over to their friend.

Sunset sighed/groaned. Then Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Want me to show you around?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sure." Jack showed her around the house. Bedrooms, office, even the bathroom.

Then they got to the last room, "And this is the garage."

Sunset noticed, it was a bit smaller than hers but still similar. Then her attention led to the middle of the room where the blue and pink motorcycle stood on its kickstand. "Wow. Your bike looks even cooler up close!" She complimented, walking close to it.

Jack saw this, "Thanks, just uh, don't get too close."

Sunset raised an eyebrow at him. She kneeled down and noticed all the dents and scratches on it. She wiped a finger along the metal only to find her finger covered in mud and dirt. "Yuck! Do you ever clean this thing?" she asked.

"Well… I…" he stuttered.

She paid close attention to the dents and scratched. "Man, your bike is in serious need of some fixing up. I mean it's nice and very pretty, but these dents and scratches just don't look good on it."

"Well, I get pretty busy sometimes, so I don't really have time to…" he excused.

"Ya know, I know a lot about fixing dents and scratches. If you want I can clean this bad boy up for you." She offered standing up.

"No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I think she'd be too hard for you, so-"

"She?" Sunset interrupted.

Realization hit Jack, "Uh, yeah. I've always call it a she."

Sunset giggled, "I didn't know _this_ is what guys look for in a girl."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, see, I…" he continued to stutter, which continued to amuse Sunset.

"Hehe, you're cute what you stutter." She chuckled, "Come on, let's head back to the others."

Right when she left the garage, Jack came back to his senses, "Wait, you think I'm cute?" he asked, following her out of the garage. He could have sworn he heard a metallic chuckle just as he shut the door.

June had just finished the pasta and gave everyone a full plate. Sonata, though tried her best to be polite, ended up stuffing her face fork-full after fork-full. Aria ate hers, but didn't bother cleaning up her chin. Only Sunset and Adagio bothered to keep their manners.

After sonata slurped another pasta piece, Sunset sighed, "I'm so sorry June. I thought they were going to be on their best behavior."

June laughed a bit, "It's alright. You should see Jack with burgers."

Jack nearly choked on his food at that comment, "Mom!"

June turned to Sunset, "So what school did you go to before coming to Jasper?"

"Canterlot High." Sunset replied. "It was a great school, but it wasn't going to do much for our education."

"Well, thinking about the future is a wise thing to do in High School." June replied.

Sunset smiled. She turned when she heard Jack clear his throat, "So, what do you four do for fun?" he asked.

"Oh we're in a band." Sonata replied.

"You play?" Jack asked

Sunset nodded, "I play lead guitar, Adagio plays bass, Aria plays the drums, and Sonata plays the keytar."

"Keytar?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a keyboard that's held like a guitar." Adagio explained.

June nodded, understanding much better. "So, who's the lead singer?" The Dazzlings all pointed to Sunset Shimmer. "Do you have backup singers?" June asked again.

"Oh no, no, no, no. We can't keep a pitch if our lives depended on it." Adagio stuttered. "Only Sunset sings."

"Oh, that's a shame." June said. Just then her phone started ringing. She flicked it open, "Oh, I'm sorry girls, I gotta take this." She got up and went into a different room.

The room fell silent as the teens continued to eat. Then Aria noticed a strand of pasta between Jack and Sunset's plate. An evil smirk passed on her face and she brought out her phone. With some patience, the two teens unnoticed the strand as they took another bite. Once the strand was in both mouths, Aria snapped a pic and started laughing hard. Jack and Sunset looked at each other in confusion and both nearly choked when realization hit them like a ton of bricks. Sunset bit her part of the strand and let Jack have the rest of it.

"Oh, **that** was priceless!" Aria laughed, finding it hard to catch her breath. Sonata covered her mouth, trying to hide the fact she was laughing as well. Adagio simply smiled, already seeing the future between those two.

Sunset was trying so hard to hide her blush as well as Jack. Luckily, before anything else went wrong, June came in, "Okay, I'll tell him hurry." She said, hanging up her phone. "Jack, you and Arcee need to head out."

"Who's Arcee?" Sonata asked.

"Uh… An Employee I work with, down at K.O. Burger." He said.

"Oh, okay." Sunset nodded.

"Well, as much as I hate to kick you all out, I'm afraid Jack has to get going." June said collecting the plates.

"It's fine. Do you want help with the dishes?" Sunset offered.

"No, I'll manage." June said, scraping leftover pasta into the pot. "Thank you for coming over."

"It was our pleasure." Sunset said, shaking her hand as she was about to leave.

"Please, don't be strangers. Come and visit us some time." June offered as her guests left the house.

"Bye. Thanks again." Sunset waved as she and the Dazzlings headed back to their house. Jack whizzed past them on his motor cycle, taking one last look at the four girls.

It was late, so the girls each went to their rooms. Sonata's room was filled with pretty decoration and posters of famous singers. Her bead was covered with fuzzy blankets and pillows. Aria's room wasn't as soft, hers had posters as well, but they were dark toned posters about losing love and depression. Adagio's room was like neither of theirs. Her room was very organized and clean. The posters were actually lists of what she should do for the day, a habit she picked up from Rarity. Sunset Shimmer, who slept in the addict, had her things spread out. Her school things in one corner across from the stairs, and her bed was right next to the stairs' railing. Her clothes were organized in a closet, which was next to a night stand, which was right next to the head of her bed frame. She changed into her pajamas and shifted under her blankets. But before she turned her lamp off, she picked up a book with her cutiemark symbol on it, and wrote a letter.

"_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_The Dazzlings and I have finally moved in to our new home. I was a little nervous at first, but then I met this great guy. His name's Jack and he helped me feel so welcome here. He's really funny too, he kept stuttering and tripping over his own feet. I'm thinking of starting school early so I get to know what it's like. Who knows, maybe I'll have classes with Jack and make some new friends. I just hope I won't relive what happened back at Canterlot High. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer"_

Sunset closed her book and set it in her backpack. She crawled in her bed and drifted off in a peaceful sleep, a smile plastered onto her face the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Prime

Chapter 3: Buffering out scratches

Sunset Shimmer woke up to her alarm on her night stand. It was 6:35. She hit the off button and groaned. Slowly, but surely, she got up and got dressed for the day. She figured if she was gonna live in Jasper, she might as well see what the town had to offer. She tip-toed out of the house, sure not to wake up the others, and ate a quick breakfast. Afterwards, she packed some snacks for her walk and headed out. Once she left the house, the first thing she noticed was Jack's motorcycle, which was in an even worse condition than last night. She gasped and made her way over to it, "Whoa, what happened to you?" she asked as though the bike could speak.

"Good morning Sunset!" She turned to see June leaving the house.

"Oh, hey June." She replied.

"Why are you up so early?" June asked.

"I was gonna take a walk around town," She turned her attention to the motorcycle, "Then I noticed Jack's bike."

June sighed, "Yeah, it's had better days. Jack doesn't know how to buffer out dents and scratches, and most companies cost _way _too much for it to get fixed up."

"Ya' know, I've had some experience with these situations," Sunset noted, "A couple buffers, a nice wash, some wax, and it should be good as new."

June turned to her new neighbor, "How do you know?"

Sunset turned to her, "I had to gain money so I could move here, so I worked at a car repair shop. I learned how to buffer out dents, fix old engines, and give vehicles new coats of paint or wax. Those skills even come in handy with our instruments."

June rubbed her chin and smiled. "Alright, how about this; you fix up Jack's motorcycle, and I'll pay you… twenty dollars. Sound good?"

Sunset smiled, "Sure. I'll get right to it." She ran back to her house, set her stuff down next to the garage and got all the things she needed. She headed back to June in the driveway with a bucket, some wax, a battery buffer, and some cloths. She didn't have her jacket on anymore, but that was probably for the best.

"I have to run some errands, I'll be back to see how you did." She said, getting in her car. She drove out of the driveway, "And don't worry about Jack. He's at his job." She said waving bye to Sunset.

So, with a whole day ahead, she got right to work. She started by washing out the mud and dirt, borrowing June's hose for a few seconds. Afterwards, she buffered out the dents and scratches until you couldn't tell they were even there at all. Finally, she rinsed the bike off and applied a coat of wax to give the bike a nice shine.

At about 7:51, Sunset Shimmer wiped her brow. She stared at her newly finished patient. The blue and pink bike looked good as new, the sun adding an even brighter glow to it. She made sure she didn't miss a single scratch, dent, or muddy spot. Her hands were a bit dirty as has her left cheek, but she didn't mind. Just then, June came up in the driveway. He exited the car with an awestruck look on her face. "Sunset! She looks incredible!" she complimented, walking up to the bike.

"You call it a 'she' too?" Sunset asked. Sure jack called it a she, but his mom too?

"Yeah. After Jack started calling it a girl, it kind of stuck." June chuckled. Sunset smiled. "Well, here's your money, like I promised." June said, handing a couple bucks to Sunset.

But when she fanned them out, she noticed she had three tens, not two. "Um, June, you accidently gave me thirty dollars, I just did it for twenty." She said, stopping the woman as she took her grocery bag inside.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to tip your great work." June complimented, and she went inside.

Sunset was taken back a bit, but smiled in the end. She went over to her garage and gathered her things. After getting everything situated, she left for her walk, taking one last look at the bike.

There wasn't much to this town. A couple gas stations, a restaurant here and there, and a lot of buildings. Sunset was still amazed at how a small town could have been completely surrounded by desert yet still thrive with life. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going, and around noon she accidently bumped into another teenaged girl. "Oh, sorry." She said looking at the teen.

She had a pink shirt, a blue skirt, and her light brown hair was in a high ponytail. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She scoffed.

"Um, excuse me, I said I was sorry." Sunset pointed out.

"Hmf, whatever loser." She added.

Sunset snapped, "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice. You don't have to have such an attitude!"

"Well, at least I _have _an attitude." She replied. Not the best insult Sunset's heard.

Just as the girl walked by Sunset, "At least I wouldn't be beaten in a maze race by a rat."

The girl froze, then faced Sunset, "You take that back!"

"I'll take it back when you accept my apology, which by your IQ, won't be for an eternity." Sunset snapped back. She then continued on her walk, leaving the teen speechless.

Sunset was starting to feel a bit puckish. It was about three and she was thinking of finding some lunch. That's when her phone rang. She checked to see who it was, but only saw a number. She shrugged and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sunset! I'm glad you picked up." Sunset recognized the voice as Mrs. Darby.

"Hey June, what's up?" Sunset asked.

"I was wondering if you could check on Jack at K.O. Burger. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer." June replied.

"Sure no problem. Where's that?"

"Not far from the desert, just head up main street and you'll see it soon enough."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye." June hung up

Sunset saved the number as June's cell and hopefully walked _up_ main street. Just as June said, she soon found a small restaurant next to a gas station. She headed in side, it wasn't the best place, but then again it wasn't the worst. She decided while she was there, she might as well get something to eat. She ordered a salad and a lemonade. After paying and getting her meal she sat near a window and happily ate. After a couple minutes, she saw Jack coming up to her. "Hey Jack." She waved.

"Hey." He waved back, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around town when your mom asked me to check on you." she explained, "Something about not answering your phone?"

"Oh yeah, I had to work extra today since I was late yesterday." He said taking a seat.

"Oh, was that because you helped me bring that box in?" sunset asked concerned.

"Oh no. I just… I hit a snag on the way here." He reassured.

"Oh good." Sunset sighed, "So, are you on break?"

"Yeah. I'll be off in a few hours." Jack said.

"Cool." Sunset commented. A silence fell over the two as Sunset finished her salad. After a few minutes, she finally spoke again, "Look, I'm really sorry about the girls' behavior last night. I had **nothing **to do with-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It _was_ pretty funny." He chuckled, "You should have seen your face."

Sunset giggled, "_My _face? What about _you_? You looked like you saw a ghost!"

The two laughed for a while until, "Darby! Back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Jack shouted back, "Sorry gotta go."

Sunset smiled and raised both her hands as though saying "its fine". After finishing her meal, she headed outside and looked around. She saw Jack's motorcycle parked next to the restaurant looking as good as ever. She noticed the sky and how the sun gleamed on the clouds. She decided to sit down and sketch. She leaned against the wall of the building and took out a note book. She flipped through the book, song lyrics and drawings littered the pages. She finally reached a black page and started drawing. She sketched a rough draft of the sky and a desert plain. Then she added some detail and even decided to draw a motorcycle. She styled it her own way and even added her cutiemark for design. Before she knew it, she was staring at a work of art.

Then the door to the building opened, "Hey sunset." She turned to see Jack, "Were you waiting for something?"

"No. Just taking a break from walking" she replied standing up.

Jack looked at her notebook, "Wow, did you draw that?"

"Oh yeah, just something I made." She replied, getting her things together.

"Cool." Jack commented. He turned to his bike then back to her, "You, uh… wanna ride home?"

Sunset looked at him, "Um, sure. But I've never ridden a motorcycle before." She put all her things in her bag and walked with Jack to his bike.

"Oh don't worry, it's really fun." He put his helmet on, 'And don't worry about wearing a helmet. This thing is super safe. Never had an accident before since I got 'er." Sunset nervously smiled as he got on the bike. He pat the back of the seat, gesturing her to sit down. With a few hesitation she did, gently wrapping her arms around his stomach. He kicked the kickstand up and revved the engine, causing Sunset to jump a bit. "It's alright, just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Alright," Sunset nervously noted, "Just don't do anything crazy."

Jack nodded and slowly backed the bike up. Just as he was about to drive off, he cocked his head to the side, "Keep your feet up and hold on tight!"

"What?" Sunset asked. Before she could get an answer, Jack revved the engine again and drove off in a flash. Sunset tightened her grip around his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't think Jack would be such a show off, not to mention a trickster.

Jack sped down the road, sunset's hair waving frantically behind the two. "Come on Sunset, you need to see this!" Jack shouted over his motorcycle.

Sunset slowly opened her eyes and saw streets and buildings wiz past her, the wind brushing her cheeks and jacket. She sat up more and smiled, she never experienced adrenalin like this before. The two came to a light and Jack slowed down to a stop. "Okay, okay, I'll admit, that _was_ pretty cool." Sunset rolled her eyes.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah sorry about scaring you."

Sunset smiled, "It's fine." But her smile faded when she saw the ponytailed girl from earlier walking on the side-walk. Sunset tried to hide her face behind Jack's shoulder.

"Well, look who it its." She taunted, "The girl who thinks she can bump me and get away with it."

Jack turned to Sunset, "What?"

"I accidently bumped into her. Then she started picking on me, and… my anger go the best of me." Sunset explained, still trying to hide.

"Picking on ya'?" Jack asked. He turned to the girl

"Hey Jack, do you mind if I talk with the new girl?' The teen asked, trying to act nice.

Jack frowned, "Sorry Sierra. I don't think so."

Sunset was taken back, why'd he say that?

The girl was shocked too, "What? But I just wanted to ask her something."

"And then what? Pick on her again." Jack snapped, "Sorry, but you just got _off_ the list of girls I like."

Sunset was so shocked, did those two have a thing? Just then the light changed and Jack drove from 0 to about 20 mph to get away from that situation.

Jack pulled into his driveway and put down his bike's kickstand. He hasn't talked since the run-in with the girl, Sierra Sunset recalled. She watched as he took off his helmet, then broke the silence. "Listen Jack, I'm sorry about that girl, I just-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He interrupted, "There was nothing between us and I didn't like the idea of you getting picked on."

"Really? Because, she acted pretty weird around you."

"Well, she's in my homeroom and I thought we could be friends, but, guess not."

Sunset Shimmer felt really bad, and lowered her head. But jack just smiled and lifted her chin, "Hey, at least you helped me see Sierra's true colors; pasty grey and black."

Sunset chuckled a bit, "Don't forget barf green."

The two laughed a bit, cheering Sunset Shimmer a whole lot. "Well, I hope there aren't any hard feelings for the ride home."

"Oh goodness no, I'm just glad you're not mad about Sierra."

"Oh, I am mad. But not at you. In fact…" he ran into his garage to get something.

Sunset was a bit scared that he _was_ in fact, mad at her. But when he came back he held a different helmet. This one had a visor and would let her hair flow. "I want you to have this. In case you want to go for another ride."

Sunset smiled and gratefully took the helmet, "Thank you. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"Me too." Jack replied.

Just then, Aria came out onto the porch next door, "Hey Sunset!" She gained both of the teens' attentions. "Sonata's trying to make dinner again!"

"Oh no…" Sunset groaned "I'll be right there." she shouted to the Dazzling. She turned to Jack, "I am so sorry, I gotta take care of this."

"Hey no problem. Have a good night." He said going back to his bike to put it in the garage. Sunset ran into her house to hopefully stop a kitchen crisis.

Sunset changed to her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She put her new helmet on her nightstand and took out her note book. She got a letter from twilight today, but since she didn't want people to see a glowing vibrating book while she was walking around. She opened it and read;

"_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are starting your new life so well. Your friends Jack sounds very interesting, though I don't understand what you mean by 'stuttering and tripping over his own feet'. It sounds as though you made quite an impression on him. I just hope he won't try to hurt you, or I'll have to come down there and teach him a lesson he won't forget! But besides that, I'm glad you found a new home with a great school._

_Your friend, Twilight Sparkle._

_P.S. Stop calling me 'Princess', it's getting old."_

Sunset simmer chuckled a bit and wrote back;

"_Dear Twilight,_

_I guess I can stop calling you princess from now on, it was just a habit of mine. As for Jack, you won't have to worry about him. He's actually a pretty cool guy. But I'm getting kind of concerned. Sure he's a great guy, but for some reason, I feel as though he's hiding something from me. He already told me he we're good friend, but I feel as though he's giving me some kind of special treatment. I don't know why, but the more time I spend with him, the more strange I feel. I can't put my finger on it, but maybe you could help em out. Why do I feel so comfortable, yet so weird around this guy?_

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer"_

She closed her book and started to head to sleep when something hit her mind. She quickly picked up the book and wrote;

"_P.S. We're __**not **__a couple!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset Prime

Chapter 4: School Preview

Sunset strapped her backpack over her right shoulder and headed to the door, "Alright, I'm heading out." She said to the Dazzlings who were glued to the TV.

Aria groaned, "I don't get it, why would you want to go to school a day _early_?"

"Because I want to see what we'll have to deal with until we graduate. I don't want to go in unprepared." She explained

"Well, good luck." Adagio said.

"Yeah, break a leg!" Sonata added.

Sunset waved goodbye as she left the house. She then made her way to her new school, which hopefully, would have a better start than her old school.

When Sunset got there, a ginger head teen and two other boys were picking on a younger boy with brown hair and glasses. Truth be told, Sunset Shimmer was ticked. She looked around and saw a stray rock on the ground. She picked it up and threw it at the back of the guy's head. She shouted "Leave him alone!"

But the guy just chuckled, "Why don't you mind you own business gorgeous?" and shrugged her off.

But when he was about to throw a punch at the boy, Sunset Shimmer grabbed his wrist, shoulder locked his right arm, and kicked the inside of his knees so he fell down. "I said leave him alone!" She gave his arm one last push towards the locked position before pushing him to the ground. The two other boys tried to get her, but she punched the first one in the stomach then uppercut his jaw. Then she back punched the second guy followed by a round-house kick. She than waited for them to look up as her as she moved in front of the boy. "Now SCRAM!" And with that, the boys all fled. "And don't call me gorgeous!" She shouted as they ran into the building. She turned to the kid, "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out, that was really cool!"

She blushed. "No prob."

"I'm Raf by the way." The kid extended his arm.

"Sunset Shimmer." She replied.

"Maybe we could hang out during lunch." Raf said.

"Sure, that sounds great." And with that, the two entered the building and parted as new friends. Periods went past and Sunset Shimmer was having a relatively good day, besides the beginning with the bullies and other guys howling and/or whistling at her. Not to mention Sierra was still mad at her for the other day. It was the period before lunch and she found herself with free time. She decided to work on her band's songs. She hummed/sang a tune and wrote down the notes. When she started working on lyrics, she noticed the girl at the desk to her left was watching her. "Uh... Can I help you?" She asked. The girl had black hair with pink tips and looked Asian (sorry if I sound racist).

"That's a REALLY COOL song you're making!" She said.

Sunset looked at it, "Uh, thanks? It's... not really that great. It's just something I came up with."

"I'm Miko!" She was cut off.

"Uh, Sunset Shimmer." She said, closing her notebook. The rest of the period was full of Miko asking her all sorts of questions.

When the bell rang, Miko ran past Sunset at the door, "See ya in lunch!" She said quickly.

"What? But I didn't..." She tried to say, but the girl was already gone. 'Oh no, Raf's gonna be so mad.' She thought. After getting her lunch, she looked around for either Miko or Raf, when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked to see Jack! "Hey!" They both said.

"I didn't know you went to this school." He said surprised.

"Oh well, I'm just seeing what things are like. I officially start with my friends tomorrow." She explained.

"Well, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Sunset Shimmer weighed her decisions in her head. Sit with Raf who's possibly the school's youngest nerd, sit with Miko and get her ears talked off, or sit with her next door neighbor and have an actual chance of fun. "Uh, sure. Why not?" Jack led her to a table where she had her breath stolen from her. The table consisted of both Raf AND Miko!

"Hey Sunset!" Miko waved.

"Wait, you guys all know each other?" She asked confused.

"Yep. We figured if you could help Raf with his bully problem and withstand Miko's horsepower talking, you could hang out with us for a while." Jack said smiling.

Sunset Shimmer smiled right back and took a seat at the table. Before she could bite into her apple though, a guy came up to her and cleared his throat. She turned to see the same guy who picked on Raf earlier. "Hey. I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said, leaning between her and Jack. "The name's Vince. How about you hang with me and the cool kids instead of these losers."

Sunset Shimmer's face went blank, "You really think I care who the 'cool people' are?" She sassed. "Sorry, but I'll stick with my REAL friends and not have my IQ level drop by being exposed to your kind." Miko practically laughed for all to hear as the other two tried to keep in their laughter.

Vince was taken back, "Well, fine!" He said, and left. Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyed and proceeded with her lunch.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Miko commented.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Jack added. Sunset blushed, at least she had new friends.

"So Jack told us you play the guitar." Raf started, "Is that true?"

"Oh yeah, my friends and I call ourselves the 'Sunset Dazzlings'." Sunset said.

"Cool!" Miko said. "Raf told me you beat Vince and his two buds in front of the school."

"Yeah, why'd you do that anyway?" Jack turned towards Sunset, "You could get detention."

"Actually, I won't." Sunset said surprisingly calm, "After I helped Raf out I headed to the principal's office and told him what happened. He was actually very understanding, even complimented my actions. So he let me off with a warning this time, I just have to be careful about my next action."

"Whoa, you've thought of everything!" Miko said.

Sunset sighed, "Not everything. I'm still a bit nervous about my friends coming here. They had a rough past and I just want them to feel comfortable here."

"Well, what are they like?" Raf asked.

"Well, Sonata is a really free spirit, and she doesn't think through thing 100%, but her heart is always in the right place. Then there's Aria who's the exact opposite. She always overthinks things and tries to bear everyone's problems on her own two shoulders. And then there's Adagio, who honestly, is sometimes a complete mystery to me. One moment, she wants to help me, another moment, she wants to be alone, and yet another moment, she tries to do things all herself. It's like she wants to help only when she says so."

"Yeah, I know someone like that." Jack chuckled, "By the way, I never thanked you for fixing my motorcycle."

Sunset smiled. "No prob, I always fix dents in my instruments, so I thought 'why not'." She replied. "But you really have to take better care for your things."

"Yeah, my bad." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, Sunset. Ya' think you could teach me some of your guitar moves?" Miko interrupted.

"Uh, sure. How about today after school?' Sunset offered.

Miko thought for a while, "I'll have to move some things around, but sure, I'll come over." She then took out her phone, "I'll have to text some people though."

"Cool. Meet me after school." Sunset said.

"Mind if Jack and I come?" Raf asked.

"Not at all, the more the merrier!" Sunset smiled. The group finished their lunches and shared funny stories with each other for the rest of the lunch.

Sunset Shimmer finished her school with as little troubles as possible. She waited outside the school and waited for her friends. Until long, she saw the trio leave the school and head in her direction. Miko was the first to her side, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go! Where's your car?"

Sunset felt her cheeks redden, "I… don't have a car. I can't afford one."

Miko rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh."

"That's fine," Jack said, coming up two the two girls, "Sunset can ride on my bike and Miko can drive with Raf behind us."

"You drive?' Sunset asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Miko said quickly, "I got my license as soon as I could!"

"Cool. Where's your car?" Sunset asked.

"Uh, it's…" Miko looked around for a second. "Right over there!"

Sunset looked to see a tough-looking military green car, "Oh, that's cool." She complimented. "Let's go!" Raf and Miko ran to the green car as Jack and Sunset got on his bike.

"Well, here we are." Sunset said as Miko and Raf got out of their car.

"Nice place." Miko said. Sunset went over and pressed an assortment of buttons on the garage's lock. "Wait, I thought you didn't have a car. What's in the garage?"

Sunset sent a quick smirk at Miko then opened the garage door and revealed what Miko could only dream about. A set of purple and turquoise drums, a light blue Keytar with purple stars, a bright yellow bass, and a light blue lead guitar hooked up to an amp.

"Whoa!" Miko said. "This is awesome!"

Sunset smiled and picked up her guitar, "You got your guitar Miko?"

"Oh yeah, hang on." She ran to her car and opened the back door. She took out a black guitar that looked very much like Sunset's. She ran back to the others, "I got it right here." She rested it against the wall of the garage.

"Cool," Sunset tuned her guitar, "do you guys mind if I try out a verse or two of my new song first?"

"Sure." Jack said, "Let's see what you're made of."

Sunset smiled, 'Okay sunset, rock out, but not too much.' She mentally reminded herself. She didn't want them to see her "pony form". She strummed her guitar and started to play. (Original song: Skye Sweetnam - Just the Way I Am)

**Hey! Yeah!**

**I'll fly**

**I'm original**

**I'm sly **

**Unpredictable...**

**I'm nearly irresistible**

**And I don't even try**

**I'm easily excitable,**

**Completely undeniable,**

**And sometimes unreliable.**

**Don't ask me why, **

**Don't ask me why**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

**I can't change**

**I can't hide it**

**That's just the way I am**

**Might as well get over it**

**Don't try to understand**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

After Sunset Shimmer finished her second verse, she looked at the trio of friends. Jack's mouth was wide open, Raf's jaw was practically on the floor, and Miko held her hands to her mouth. Sunset was afraid she accidently activated her pony ears and hair, but when she checked she was still purely human. Then Miko's legs jittered and she cheered "AWESOME!"

"That was **so cool**!" Raf complimented.

"You were born to play, Sunset!" Jack added. Sunset blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sunset?" the four teens turned to see the Dazzlings in the door of the garage.

"Oh, sorry about that, girls." Sunset said. She realized no one knew each other, "Uh, girls, this is Jack, Miko and Raf."

"Hello." Adagio politely waved.

"Hi." Sonata cheered.

"We already know Jack." Aria noted.

She turned to her school friends, "Guys, this is Adagio, Sonata, and Aria."

"Hey again." Jack said.

"Hello." Raf waved back.

"What's up?" Miko cheered.

"We heard your new song Sunset." Adagio stated, walking over to her friend, "It's sounding great so far!"

"Yeah, can't wait to add the drums to it." Aria added.

"Why are those three here?" Sonata asked.

"I said I would give Miko some tips on her guitar skills." Sunset explained.

Miko picked up her guitar and strapped it around her shoulder, "Yeah let's get started!" She ordered.

Sunset smiled, "Alright, alright. Jack, Raf, would you minds hanging out with the Dazzlings while I work with Miko?"

"Oh sure." Raf said, walking towards the trio of girls. With Sunset teaching Miko, Jack and Raf had time to find out what the Dazzlings were really like.

Sonata was able to snatch her Keytar before she left the garage. She was trying out all the different sounds and remixes. "You're really talented." Sonata turned to see the kid, Raf next to her.

"Uh, thanks?" she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just… I've never been complimented by anyone but the girls." she sighed.

"Aw, that's too bad." He said, hopping up on the couch next to her, "You're really good."

Sonata smiled, "Thanks."

Raf smiled, "Okay, I gotta ask." The two turned to see Aria joining them, sitting on a chair by the couch, "**How** are you in high school?"

"Oh, I'm an accelerate. I skipped a couple grades." Raf explained.

"Tch! A couple my tail!" Aria scoffed. The two on the couch giggled a bit.

Meanwhile Adagio was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, mind if I sit with you?" She looked to see Jack.

"Um, no, go ahead." She replied, gesturing her hand to the seat across from her. The two sat in silence as the three others laughed. "So, what instrument do you play?"

"I play the bass." She replied, "I don't really mind being in the background, as long as Sonata, Aria and I don't have to sing."

"Why? You don't like singing?" Jack asked.

"No, we just **cannot** sing." She replied.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're not that bad." Jack shrugged.

Adagio turned to Sonata and Aria who looked back at her with blank faces. Then they did something they figured they do at least one more time.

_*We will be adored* _they sang off key, causing Jack and Raf to cover their ears.

"Okay, Okay! I understand! You three can't sing!' Jack shouted.

Adagio rose an eyebrow. "Told ya'."

Then Sunset Shimmer came inside the room, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Adagio replied. "So how was the lesson with Miko?"

Sunset smiled and stepped to the side, "You tell me."

Miko came out and jammed on her guitar, hard. She was playing the guitar solo from Sunset's new song. Once she finished, Raf ran up to her, "That was awesome!" he shouted.

"Nice job Miko!" Jack complimented. "You too Sunset."

Sunset smiled, but then realized how late it was. "Oh dear, it's getting late. You three better get going!"

Jack looked at the clock, it was about 6:35. "Oh wow, look at that. We better leave. See you four in school tomorrow." He said. And with that, he and the other two friends left.

"Well, they weren't **all** that bad." Aria mumbled. Sunset smiled and closed the garage door, seeing Miko and Raf getting in their green car.

Sunset decided, after finishing her homework, to head to bed early. She changed and checked her note books. The Rainbooms actually had a new note instead of Twilight's. Sunset figured she was busy. She read the note from her friends back at Canterlot High;

"_Dear Sunset,_

_It's Applejack. I appreciate you giving us these book so we could keep in touch with you and Twilight. We all miss you very much, even Flash and Principle Celestia. We had to keep this at school so we could write during lunch. Today, I was in charge of writing. Next time you'll be hearing from Rarity, so be sure to save all your gossip for her. All I wanna know is what your new neighborhood is like and if you made any new friends._

_Your friend, Applejack."_

Sunset smiled and took out a pen. She wrote back what was mainly on her mind;

"_Dear Applejack,_

_I miss you guys too. I have been able to get used to Nevada, but there's not a lot to do here. I met a group of friends at school today and each one of them is really nice. Especially this girl, Miko. She kind of reminds me of Pinkie Pie. I'll save my gossip for Rarity. I just hope I don't forget most of the thing I want to talk about. Tell Celestia and Flash I said hi._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

She put her pen away and went to bed, but not before thinking about her friends back at Canterlot High.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunset Prime

Chapter 5: Disaster

Sunset led the Dazzlings to their new school. Though she said they could've started next week, they wanted to hang out with Jack, Miko, and Raf some more. Sunset said that the dress code could be different, so they just stuck to their sweaters and sweat pants. They soon approached the school where Vince was hanging out on the steps. Sunset cocked her head to the side towards the Dazzlings. "Okay girls, this guy is bad news, so just ignore him and his comments."

The Dazzlings nodded and continued. Sunset was able to get inside, but the Dazzlings were stopped by a whistle. They looked at the guy who winked at them. "Well, well, well. Would you look at these new girls." he flirted.

But aria crossed her arms, "Yeah, I don't think so." She growled as she stomped into the building.

"Sorry, but you're not our type." Adagio commented as she too walked inside.

"Plus, you're not even that cute." Sonata added. She ran to catch up with her friends, leaving the ginger speechless.

The Dazzlings had to separate due to their schedules, but they had the same lunch, and they were surprisingly well-behaved in their classes. They even participated and gave some of the answers. After a few periods, they met up in the Cafeteria where Sunset led them to their table. Once they go there, Miko continued to ask questions about their band until she was satisfied. After that, they started to talk about, well, other things.

"So our old algebra teacher, Mrs. Kim went into maternity league, and her husband's name is Jessie, right?" Adagio explained, gaining a nod from the group, "Well get this, the substitute was a woman named Jessie whose husband's name is Kim!" (Congrats if you understand that reference.)

"Whoa!" Raf was astonished, "What are the odds?"

"I know, right?" Adagio replied. Just as she was about to continue with her lunch, the lights of the cafeteria flickered. The teens at the table looked up at the lights. There was silence as the lights continued to flicker. "Is this normal?" Adagio asked.

"No, not really." Jack replied.

Just then a voice came on the speakers. "Attention students and staff members! A tornado is in the Jasper area. Everyone is to evacuate to shelter as soon as possible. I repeat, Evacuate the sch-" the speakers stopped and the lights went off completely.

Students panicked and all ran towards the exit. "Come on!" Jack said running to the door. Sunset Shimmer grabbed her bag and ran with them. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and flew directly at Jack. In a state of panic and adrenalin, Adagio tackled Jack to the ground and saved him from the oncoming door. But it was able to graze her hair. Jack got up, "Thanks!" He said. Adagio smiled, but then stared as the exit was filled with students.

"Oh. We'll NEVER get out!" Miko cried.

Sunset too thought it was the end until, "Wait! I've got an idea!" She shouted as she dashed towards the window. She grabbed a metal chair and, with all her might, threw it out the window, shattering it into pieces.

"That's perfect!" Raf commented.

Sunset stood under the newly broken window and locked her fingers. "Come on!" She shouted. Miko went first, then Raf, then Jack. Then the Dazzlings climbed through the window, leaving Adagio to pull Sunset Shimmer up. But as she was getting out, a shard of glass cut deep into her leg and created a long, deep wound on her left leg, and due to her short skirt, it was exposed to the world. Sunset winced.

"Sunset! You okay?" Adagio asked, worried about her friend.

Dark red blood oozed out of the wound, but Sunset ignored it, "I'm fine." She said and she kept going, ignoring the immense pain she was in. Rocks pelted on the teens' faces as they tried to find shelter, but the wind had other ideas. It was practically trying to whip the group off their feet.

"Sunset, it's no use!" Aria shouted, "We can't fight this wind!"

"We don't have to fight it, we just need to find shelter!" Sunset shouted back. Just then, Miko's dark green truck drove right up to them, swerving so it's right side faced towards them. Then a white, blue and red race car drove up next to it.

Then both cars' doors opened, "Get in!" A deep voice shouted. Sunset shimmer did what the voice said and jumped in the green car, scooting over until she was behind the driver's seat. Jack and Adagio got in after her and Miko got in the passenger's seat. As for the others, Aria and Sonata hopped in the back of the white car while Raf got in the passenger seat. Once everyone was in, the cars swerved onto the road and drove off, the green one leading the way.

"Thanks for the save Bulk!" Miko said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sunset said leaning forwards only to see there was no driver. "Wha? How?" She stuttered.

"Ratchet! We need an emergency ground bridge!" A deep voice called.

"Who's saying that?!" Sunset said leaning back in her seat. She felt her hand being squeezed.

She turned to see Jack looking at her, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." He comforted. Sunset Shimmer relaxed a bit, until a flash of green emanated from a portal in front of them as the vehicles drove themselves in. Sunset closed her eyes, not knowing what adventure lies before her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset Prime

**(A.N. Hey Everybody! It's Dippygamer64 here! I noticed a lot of you people liked this story in particular. Not to mention you've all been sending very nice reviews about it. Now, I won't be doing a lot of these author's notes, but I would like to point some things out. As I looked over my previous chapters, I noticed some errors; spelling and plot related. I appreciate none of you rubbing it in my face because I honestly just needed to get this story on a good start. Oh, and don't be afraid to send me a PM (Private message) if you have any questions or suggestions. Enjoy this next Chapter!)**

Chapter 6: Auto-Whats?

Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes as the car swerved to a stop. She immediately opened the door and got out only to see an abandoned looking base. Only, it wasn't abandoned. It was filled with giant computers and technology. The Dazzlings ran up to her as though trying to find what little comfort they could muster. Suddenly the girls felt the ground shaking as two giant robots ran past them. A female looking one with blue and pink colors went over to Jack asking if he was alright along with Jack mother. Was she in all this as well? The other one was bright yellow with black patterns. It made a series of beeping sounds as he gently picked up Raf in his hand. "Come on Bulkhead. Show Sunset how awesome you really are!" The girls turned around as Miko said this to see the green car turn into a giant robot as well as the race car turning into a white, red and blue robot that was only a bit smaller. Sunset Shimmer stepped back in shock, as the Dazzlings just stared, until she felt her back suddenly press up against something cold. She turned and looked up to see an even bigger robot with a blue head and red arms with flame designs. She gulped, afraid of what these things could do to her and her friends.

"Really Bulkhead?" A voice gruff end. She and the robots turned to see, guess what, another robot. This one was white and orange and didn't look happy. "We told you and Smokescreen to get the kids, not bring more humans to the base!" That comment only made Sunset Shimmer feel worse about herself, she never ask to come here in the first place.

"Hey lay off Ratchet!" She perked her head up a bit when she heard Miko say that. She turned to her friend, "She saved our lives!" Miko shouted.

"Yeah." Sunset looked up at Raf on the yellow bot's shoulder, "We'd still be in the school of it weren't for her!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jack. "Her friend saved me from being plowed by a door after it flew off its hinges!"

"They're right, I saw them all going through a window before I picked them up." The green robot, Bulkhead she thought, pointed out. Everyone turned to her, making Sunset Shimmer very uncomfortable.

After a second of silence, everyone heard Sonata scream. "What?!" Adagio asked.

"HER LEG!" Sonata pointed to Sunset Shimmer.

Everyone turned their attention to Sunset who looked down to see the cut she had, it looked much worse in this light. Her entire leg was littered with pebbles and dirt, and the blood, which had the amount extend since she last checked, has oozed its way down her boot. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." She mumbled.

"How do you forget something like that?" Aria asked.

"I dunno, tornado, talking cars, giant robots, you get distracted sometimes." She figured.

Jack sighed. He took her arm around his neck and let her lean her weight against him. "Come on, my mom can help you out." He said, helping her up some stairs with the other teens right behind them.

Minutes later, Sunset Shimmer was sitting on a couch where the teens would hang out while at the base. The Dazzlings were there too, but were talking with the robots instead of sitting down. June cleaned Sunset's wound, trying to cause as minimum pain for her as possible. "Alright, it's cleaned out. But I'm afraid it'll need stitching." June said, getting what she needed from her first aid kit.

"Oh great," Sunset said sarcastically, "As though I needed to add more to this day." June rolled her eyes and injected a numbing serum so she wouldn't feel the pain. After waiting for it to kick in, she disinfected the needle and got to work.

"Hey." Sunset looked to see the blue and pink robot walking to the railing. "Thanks for saving my partner." She said.

Sunset nervously smiled, "No prob."

"I'm Arcee. You've already met Bulkhead and Smokescreen." She gestured to the green and white robots. "The yellow one's Bumblebee, and the grouch over there is Ratchet." The medic bot huffed, not paying much attention to her.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," Sunset replied, then she turned to the Dazzlings, "And that's Adagio, Aria, and Sonata."

Then the blue and red robot came up next to the femme. He was the tallest and he wore a face of contentment, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. The freedom fighters of Cybertron."

Sunset tilted her head, "Cybertron?"

"Our home planet. It was lost in the war against the Decepticons." Arcee explained, "They were trying to claim the entire planet and its resources for themselves. Resources such as Energon."

"Energon is our energy source, our… blood if you will." Optimus continued. "But it is extremely deadly for organics such as your kind. That is why we are here; to protect humanity from Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Sunset Shimmer nodded her head as though bowing to royalty, "I believe I understand." She said calmly.

"We are very thankful that you helped Jack and the others get out of the school." Arcee spoke up. Sunset Shimmer blushed a bit.

"I just didn't want them to get hurt." She explained.

Optimus smiled, "Well, you certainly did the right thing." Sunset smiled in reply.

"Alright Sunset," She looked to see June done stitching her leg up, "It shouldn't scar just so you know." She packed her things and went somewhere else. Sunset figured she would try to stand and/or walk. She was able to get on her own two feet with minimum wobbling, but once she stepped with her left leg and lifted her right, she realized her leg was still numb. Luckily Jack was nearby and was able to keep her from hitting the ground. She blushed as he helped her back to her feet. She shifted her weight off her left leg and, with Jack's help, was able to get to the railing.

Just then an alarm went off, and Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings started to freak out. "Whoa, whoa, easy, it's just Agent Fowler." Jack explained.

"Who?" Aria raised an eyebrow. Then, an elevator opened. And a dark skinned man in a suit came out.

"Whew, I was on my way to check you all when the tornado hit. Luckily I was able to reach the base before I was sucked up." He turned to Sunset, who was keeping her left leg off the ground, and the Dazzlings. "Um, who are they?"

Optimus stepped forward. "Agent Fowler, this is Sunset Shimmer, Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Sunset helped the children get out of the school when the tornado hit." He explained.

Then Miko came up behind the couch, "Yeah, she was awesome! First, Adagio saved Jack from a flying door, then Sunset broke a window and got us out. She didn't even complain when she cut her leg." Sunset Shimmer didn't know if she should be flattered, or nervous.

Until the man chuckled, "Well in that case, there's no wonder her and her friends are here." He walked over to her and reach out his hand, "Agent William Fowler."

Sunset smiled and shook his hand, "Pleasure."

He turned to Optimus, "Just keep in mind, the more humans know about you guys, the harder it will be for me to cover for you." Optimus nodded.

Then, something came to Sunset's mind, should she tell them HER story? Where she came from, what she did in the past, or how she made up for it? And the Dazzlings, should she talk about them? How they used to have evil powers, what THEY did? Worse of all, would they all be okay with the fact that they're all... pony people? She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Sunset almost forgot he was still there, "Yeah, I'm fine." Just then, she felt her jacket being tugged.

She looked to see Raf, "Hey, you wanna play some video games?"

She smiled, "Sure." Jack helped her back to the couch and she saw it was a racing game. She didn't know much about it, but she was willing to try.

"Alright Sunset, you and me!" Miko said, already set to go.

Sunset sat down with Jack's help, "Okay, I'll try it out." The two teens raced practically neck and neck. Miko tried to make her move and tried to bump Sunset's car off the road, but Sunset stopped her car in time, causing Miko to drive off the road herself and lose the game. The Dazzlings cheered and Sunset blushed.

"What the heck?" Miko asked awestruck, "You sure you've never played this game before?"

Sunset shrugged, "Pretty sure." Just then, her cell started ringing. She didn't feel like checking the id this time. "Hello?" She answered, placing it against her ear.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" A voice shouted, causing Sunset to retract it. Sunset rubbed her ear as the voice continued, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Ratchet groaned, "Will you please take your phone off speaker?"

"It's _not_ on speaker."Sunset groaned. Everyone turned their heads toward her as she placed her phone against her ear again. "Pinkie, what has gotten into you?"

"Hang on, let me put you on speaker." Her friend replied. After a second Pinkie spoke again, "Sunset, you are now on speaker, the others are here too."

"Okay, what's up?" Sunset asked. She handed the game controller to Aria who wanted to go up against Raf.

"Are you alright dear?" Sunset recognized it as Rarity, "We heard there was a tornado near your area!"

"Oh, that. Don't worry, the Dazzlings and I are safe with our friends. We... found some shelter." Sunset stretched the truth.

"Oh thank goodness," Sunset heard Applejack spoke up, "We were so worried you'd get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. How'd you find out anyway?" Sunset asked.

"We're in Principle Celestia's office. She called us over the announcements during lunch." Rainbow Dash explained. "When we got here, she showed us the tornado was on the news."

"Wow, word travels fast." Sunset replied. "Is she there with you?"

"Indeed I am." A graceful voice answered. "I wanted to hear you were alright so I could reassure everyone in the school. They're all talking about it."

Sunset smiled, "Well don't worry, we're all safe. It takes more than a tornado to wipe us out!"

Sunset heard Celestia chuckle before she walked off. Probably to announce the good news on the speakers.

"Um, Sunset." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Flash Sentry's here." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Sunset somewhat shouted. She looked around to see the teens staring at her, "I mean, hey Flash. What's up?"

"Nothing much." A male voice replied, "I was starting to worry about you though."

"Well, like I said, I'm just fine." Sunset replied, trying to hide her blush. It was mainly because of one, she just yelled in front of her school friends and possibly new robot friends, and two, didn't know Flash was there in the first place... And he said he was worrying about her!

"Good." Flash replied. "Now... About this Jack I've been hearing of..."

Realizing it was turning into that kind of conversation, Sunset interjected, "Uh sorry Flash, Aria-and-Sonata-are-fighting-again-gotta-go-bye!" And with that she immediately hung up her phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" Miko asked suddenly, causing Sunset to jump a bit.

"Oh. Just some friends back at my old school. They heard about the tornado." She answers, putting her phone away.

"They seem nice." Jack added.

"They really are." Sunset pointed out.

"So, who's Flash?" Miko asked, getting snoopy.

"Just a friend. He's actually was the one who got me into playing the guitar." Sunset replied, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Sunset turned to see Bulkhead walking towards the railing, "Miko told us you gave her some guitar tips."

"That's me." Sunset replied, twirling a thick strand of her hair.

"Hey Sunset!" Miko interjected, "How 'bout you play the rest of your new song for us!

Sunset raised both her hands, "Oh no, no, no! I don't think so."

"Oh come on! They'll love it!" Miko argued.

"Yeah Sunset, what have you got to lose?" Raf added.

Sunset shrugged, "I dunno, your respect? My dignity? My voice?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Besides you only played about half of your song. Why not finish it?"

"Because..." Sunset started. She tried to find an excuse besides 'I don't want to play in front of giant robots'. "Because I don't have my guitar!"

Sunset thought she was in the clear until, "Here, you can use mine." Miko said holding out her black guitar.

Sunset realized she was up against a wall. She sighed, "Fine. But don't laugh if I mess up." She said, taking Miko's guitar. She took a deep breath, she had to be extra careful this time. No "going pony" in front of giant robots. Sunset figured she might as well play the whole song so they wouldn't ask again, so she tuned the guitar to her liking and picked up where she left off... (Same song as last time)

**From a whisper to a shout**

**On what the buzz is**

**All about**

**Everybody's buggin' out**

**And I've only just begun**

**They can't rain on my parade**

**I'm sunshine on a cloudy day**

**Make lemons into lemonade**

**I'm just havin' fun**

**I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

**I can't change**

**I can't hide it**

**That's just the way I am**

**Might as well get over it**

**Don't try to understand**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

***Guitar solo***

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

**I can't change**

**I can't hide it**

**That's just the way I am**

**Might as well get over it**

**Don't try to understand**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

**I can't change**

**I can't hide it**

**That's just the way I am**

**Might as well get over it**

**Don't try to understand**

**I'm strange**

**And I like it**

**That's just the way I am**

Before she even looked around, she brushed a hand above her hair, no pony ears, then she brushed it to the end of her hair, no pony tail. She sighed and looked around, but was surprised to see both human and mechanical smiles.

"See? What'd I tell you guys?" Miko spoke up, "She was born to be a ROCK STAR!"

"Well you sure weren't lying." Bulkhead chuckled.

"You certainly have a great voice Sunset." Arcee added.

Sunset blushed, "Thanks." She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gave Miko her guitar back.

"At least she's not as wild as Miko and her music." Ratchet pointed out, not taking his optics off his computer screen.

"Um, thanks? I guess." Sunset rose an eyebrow.

"Don't take it personally, Ratchet is just a bit of a grouch most of the time." Arcee reassured Sunset.

Sunset smiled, at least now she had a group of friends that liked her real self. Maybe... Well they've already shared their story, maybe she should tell them hers.

Suddenly, Ratchet's computer gave off a strange sound. "What now?" Aria groaned. By now the girls were already used to the giant robots, all things considered. But they still didn't have every bit of the story.

"Traces of dark energon. The tornado must be revealing them." Ratchet explained, typing on his giant computer.

"We'll have to wait until the tornado dies down so we can retrieve them." Arcee noted.

"Why? What's dark energon?" Sonata asked.

"It's a form of energon the Decepticons use to create an army of undead and vicious vehicons." Optimus explained, his voice somewhat dark and harsh.

"Hm, zombie robots huh?" Aria placed a finger to her chin, "That's not something you see every day."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "So you have get to the dark energon first so the Decepticons won't be able to get stronger."

Bumblebee nodded, beeping while giving her a thumbs up. "Exactly." Arcee added. "So once the storm dies down, we'll roll out."

But then something hit Sunset, "But if the Decepticons need it so much, wouldn't they risk going out while the tornado's still active to get it?"

Arcee caught on, "Scrap. You're right!" She mumbled. "Megatron would do anything to get his servos on more Dark Energon, including sending his troops out during a natural disaster."

Optimus nodded. "We'll have to find a way to stop them from obtaining the energon."

"Well we better hurry!" Ratchet added. Everyone turned their attention to his screen. Five red dots were approaching the energon signal, represented by a small purple dot. "The Decepticons are already on the move!"

"Maybe I should go." Bulkhead spoke up, "I'm the least likely to get blown away by the tornado."

"Even though that's true, it would be five against one, and the tornado might get too close." Ratchet added.

The girls stared at the screen. The symbols of the Decepticons, the dark energon, and the tornado were all there. Then Adagio spoke up, "What if there was a way to direct the tornado towards the energon?" Everyone stared at her as though she lost her mind. "Hey, just hear me out; if the tornado gets close to the Decepticons, they would obtain massive damage. Not to mention the dark energon might get sucked up as well."

"And once that happens," Arcee started to catch on. "The Decepticons won't be able to obtain it until the Tornado passes, giving us the chance to take it from them."

"Exactly!" Adagio added. "Tornadoes usually are directed by however the climate is structured"

Aria joined in, "So in order to make it go where we want, we'll have to change some things so it'll go where we want it to go."

"Like make a path for it to follow!" Sonata added.

But before anyone could comment, Ratchet's computer alarmed again, and more decepticon signals were picked up. "Optimus! The Decepticons are expanding in numbers, and they're advancing on the dark energon signal!" Ratchet explained.

Optimus looked over at the Dazzlings, then back to Ratchet's screen, "It seems our best option has already been provided." He said. "We must find a way to use earth's weather in our favor."

"Woo! Let's go!" Miko shouted, heading to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Miko. I don't want you to get sucked up in that tornado." Bulkhead ordered, gaining a whine from the girl.

Ratchet punched in some codes on his computer, "I'm setting up the coordinates. You'll have to act fast in order to avoid the tornado. So make the path, destroy the cons and comm me to bring you back." He pulled a lever and activated the ground bridge.

Sunset was astonished. The bridge looked so much like the portal to Equestria. But this one had more green than any other color. Optimus's mouth was covered by some type of battle mask, "Autobots, rollout."

The robots transformed into their vehicle forms and dashed into the portal. But when Adagio looked around, she noticed Miko running towards it. In an act of adrenalin, she ran after her, Sonata and Aria hot on her tail. Once Adagio was close enough, she grabbed Miko's arm, "Are you crazy?" she shouted.

"No," Miko ripped her arm free, "Just bored." Miko ran straight into the portal. Adagio was hesitant, but followed along with the other two Dazzlings.

Sunset watched as she couldn't do anything but sit on the couch due to her injury. She prayed to Celestia that her friends would be safe. If they got hurt, she would never move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunset Prime

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was having trouble and wouldn't connect to . But now I'm here! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I still hope you like it. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. OH! And I'm going to begin an entirely new project: Bank of Requests! I will post the information in a completely different series for more details. But for now, enjoy the next chapter of Sunset Prime! **

Chapter 7: Redirecting the storm

The Dazzlings came out of the ground bridge to utter chaos. Wind was rushing past them like a race, whipping their hair around as though it was nothing. Bulkhead turned to them, "Miko! I told you to stay at the base!" Bulkhead scolded over the harsh winds.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Miko replied. The teens covered their heads with their arms.

Arcee looked around then spotted a large rock, "You four hide over there! We'll deal with the tornado and the 'cons."

The girls did what they were told and took shelter. They watched as Bulkhead punched a deep path in the ground for the tornado to follow while the others fought the 'cons. There must've been 20, maybe 30 of them, but the Autobots never backed down. Blast after blast, the 'Cons fell, and Bulkhead continued to create a path for the tornado. Sonata was terrified and started to tear up. Aria saw this and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry Sonata, we'll be fine." She reassured her.

Sonata smiled but then felt the wind shift. They turned to see the tornado moving away. "Oh No!" Sonata whined, "What are we gonna do now?"

Adagio thought for a second, "We need something to attract it here." The group looked around trying to find something. Realization hit Adagio. She reached into her hoodie's front pocket and pulled out a broken red gem. Her pendant. She thought if it had any magic remaining, it could direct the tornado to them, causing the tornado to follow in their direction, thus the 'Cons to get damaged and the dark energon would get sucked up as well. She looked over to the others and each of them slowly took out bits of their pendants. After a second, they all nodded and stood up.

They ran out from behind the rock and ran towards the tornado. Miko watched them, "Girls wait!" she shouted, "Get back here!" The Autobots watched the teens run to the natural disaster, but weren't able to do anything due to the 'cons. Even Bulkhead was too busy to stop them.

Once the girls were close enough they stopped and stood tall. They took one last look at their pendants, then to each other. After Adagio nodded, they all took a step backwards, drew their arms back, and threw their pendant shards towards the tornado. Once the shards were sucked up, the tornado became tinted with very few, small red lines. Suddenly the tornado started to come back towards the group.

"Run!" Adagio shouted. The girls turned tail and ran. But with the tornado on their backs, they had to use all of their energy right from the start. Not long after they started running, Aria tripped and fell down.

The tornado was strong and started to drag her towards it. Aria clawed at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto. But just before she was dragged about a foot or two, Sonata grabbed her right arm and Adagio grabbed her left. The two smiled at her and started to pull her away from the tornado. Before they got far, they felt a giant hand grab them and carefully hold them. It was bulkhead. "You three are insane!"

The Dazzlings all smiled and shrugged. Bulkhead ran towards the group and picked Miko up in his other hand. Adagio watched as the Tornado followed their tracks. Suddenly it fell in the path Bulkhead left behind and due to it being so deep, the tornado wasn't able to leave the path and headed straight to the energon.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus called. The bots did what they were told and retreated away from the tornado. The cons however, didn't see it until it dragged them into its force, tearing away at their metal. The Autobots found shelter within a drop off in the ground. Bulkhead held the girls close to him so they wouldn't get hurt. The Dazzlings' hair was getting whipped rapidly by the wind. The tornado approached the dark energon and forced it out of the ground. Once Optimus witnessed this, he placed a servo on his comm-link, "Ratchet! Activate the ground bridge!" he ordered.

Within seconds, the green portal opened up and the Autobots ran through with no hesitations. Unbeknownst to anyone, within the tornado, the dark energon crystals collided with the pendant shards, destroying them in an instant. The magic from the pendants reacted to the energon and reversed their magic properties. The magic itself was broken free and flew as sparkles in the sky towards their owners.

After the Autobots got back to the base, Miko gained a lecture from June, Ratchet, _and_ Bulkhead. The Dazzlings however, were let off the hook considering they were just trying to help Miko, though were taken by surprise when they found out she did this on a regular basis. Sunset's leg finally un-numbed and she could walk on her own again. By the time the tornado had died down, it was getting late, so Optimus insisted the teens stayed at the base for the night. Fowler showed Sunset Shimmer to the elevator which went to the top of the base. She watched him fly off in his helicopter. But instead of going back inside, she decided to stay on top and watch the sun go down. Watching the sky turn many different colors brought back a memory she had long forgotten.

_Sunset Shimmer was a young filly at the time and was going to ask her mentor, Princess Celestia, a question. When she got to the princess's room, she witnessed Celestia was lowering the sun in way for the moon. She was crying, but why? Celestia was a Princess, the mare in charge of everything, the mare everyone looked up to. Sunset wondered, 'Why would she cry.' She might not have known the answer, but she knew what everypony needed when they cried. Sunset levitated a tissue out of one of her bags and walked towards the princess. She levitated the tissue to the princess's shoulder. Celestia turned and was taken back when she saw the little filly, her face was littered with concern and tears were forming around the child's eyes. Celestia smiled and accepted the tissue. She wiped her eyes dry and kneeled down to the filly, "Thank you." She hummed. Sunset smiled back and hugged her neck, gaining a hoof to rub her back as the two shared their quiet tears as the sun set over the horizon._

"Sunset Shimmer?" Sunset opened her eyes, did she zone out? She turned to see who said her name and saw Optimus. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Shouldn't you be inside? Someone might see you."

Optimus sat down next to her, taking her for a loop. "Humans are most likely in their homes right now. Besides, once in a while I must clear my processor." He explained.

"Oh…" Sunset mumbled. The two stared at the scenery in complete silence. Sunset wasn't comfortable making eye contact, so she simply stared at the sun.

Optimus turned towards her, "You and your friends are turning out to be quite the additions to tour team." He broke the silence.

"Oh, um… Thank you… sir." She replied unsure.

Optimus noticed the sunset only added to the teen's colors. Her hair actually matched the sky's colors and her eyes glittered with the sun's reflection. "May I ask why you are out here and not with your friends?" He asked.

"I… I just needed some time alone." She muttered.

"I see." Optimus replied. The two went back to silence for a while more, "It's a lovely sight isn't it?"

"Hm?" sunset turned to the Prime.

"The sunset." Optimus referred to. "It is lovely."

"Oh, yeah. It's very nice." She replied.

Optimus looked at her leg, wrapped in bandages, "How is your injury?"

Sunset followed his optics to her leg, "It's a little sore, but I think I'll manage."

Optimus noticed her uncertainty, "I do not wish to cause you discomfort, but I would like to know what has you so upset." He broke the silence.

Sunset looked at him, then back to the scenery. "I… I'm just stressed." She looked down at her hands, "I mean, I'm glad I met Jack and the others, and I'm thrilled to know about you and the Autobots, but now my friends and I are in danger, and I don't know what to make of it. Not to mention I have no idea what happened to Jasper, or the people who lived there."

Optimus looked down at her and offered a servo for her. Sunset saw this, and though hesitant, understood what he wanted and climbed on. Optimus brought her to his optic level, "I understand your worried Sunset, and I know how it feels to not know what is ahead. But I swear that I will do everything in my power to keep you and your friends safe from harm."

Sunset smiled, "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus returned a soft smile and set her down. "And do not worry about your home, the tornado only went through desert area, no humans were injured." He stood up tall, "Come, the others are waiting." Sunset nodded and followed the Prime back inside the base.

Once Sunset got inside, she saw, or rather heard, Miko on her guitar. She was playing some kind of heavy or screech metal as Jack and Raf danced along with it. She heard Ratchet groan, 'Guess he's not a music fan.' She chuckled to herself. The Dazzlings were on the couch simply watching, or at least Adagio was watching. Sonata and Aria were playing the racing video game.

Sunset smiled and walked up to the couch, "Hey girls."

"Hey!" they all replied.

"Where were you?" Adagio asked.

"Oh, just… outside… thinking." She smiled and turned to the TV, "So who's winning?"

Neither Aria nor Sonata answered, but Adagio spoke for them. "So far they're neck-and-neck, but I think Sonata's taking the lead."

Aria knew this very well, and got nervous. So nervous that she unplugged Sonata's controller just as they passed the finish line, causing her to win. "Ha!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sonata whined, "I was about to beat you!" she pointed towards Aria.

"No you weren't" Aria teased, moving Sonata's controller away from her face.

"Were so!" Sonata stated, gently slapping Aria's face.

"Were not!" Aria flipped her hand through Sonata's bangs, messing them up. Sonata fixed them then growled and stared angrily at Aria.

Fortunately, Sunset came up from behind the couch and separated them herself. "That's enough girls!" she turned to Aria, "Aria, you shouldn't have cheated like that," then to Sonata, "And Sonata, you can't hit people just because you're angry. Now both of you, apologize."

The two looked at each other, then turned their heads mumbling, "Sorry…"

Sunset smiled, "That's better." She walked over to where June was leaning on the railing watching her son and his friends. "I swear, those two act like children sometimes." She sighed.

June chuckled then turned to the teens on the ground, "Alright kids, I think it's about time you went to sleep."

"Aw come on," Miko whined, "Can't we stay up just a little longer?"

Sunset rolled her eyes as Jack chuckled, "Come on Miko, It's almost ten. We need sleep."

"I agree." Adagio yawned, "It's been a long day."

Miko groaned, but did what she was told and put her guitar down and turned off the amp. Sunset and the Dazzlings walked down the steps to Jack and the others. After saying goodnight to everyone, Sunset followed Jack to a room. It was sized for humans and had one bunk bed plus two normal beds. "You girls can sleep in here." Jack offered.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" Aria shouted, running to the bed.

"Darn it!" Sonata huffed, taking the bottom bunk. She and Aria took their shoes off before snuggling in their temporary beds.

Adagio took a bed near the center of the room, taking her shows off as well, while Sunset watched as Miko, Raf, and June went to another room. "We'll just be next door to you guys." Jack explained. He then turned around, lifting his right hand, "G' night." He said, leaving the girls for the night.

Sunset smiled, "Good night." She replied. She walked over to a bed in the corner. She kicked off her boots, took her jacket off, and drew the blanket back. Once she was under the covers, the lights somehow turned off on their own, but Sunset didn't mind since she didn't need to turn them off herself. Instead, she simply laid down and closed her eyes. Though it _did_ bothered her that she wouldn't be able to send Twilight a letter this time. Oh well, there was always the next night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunset Prime

**Well, here I am again. Just wanted you guys to know, this chapter is pretty long. But it reveals a little about the time setting. Any questions you have, just ask away. Bye!**

Chapter 8: Just Like Magic

Adagio rubbed her eyes and sat up. Was it morning already? But once she opened her eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Her own body was somehow lit up as though it was day time, but nothing around her was as well. She stood up, hands close to her chest, "Sunset?" she called, looking for her friends, "Aria? Sonata?" just then, something glimmered in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a bright red gem. She slowly approached it and kneeled down. She found herself strangely drawn to the object. She gently brushed a finger against its cold surface. Suddenly, the red gem turned dark purple and glowed ominously, releasing a thick purple fog. Adagio covered her eyes as the gem shined brightly in her face. When she looked again, she was horrified to see three terrifyingly familiar sirens circling her. They cried sour notes into her ears, "Stop it! Stop!" she shouted as she covered her ears and clenched her eyes. She opened her right eye just a sliver, but saw what she had never seen before. Behind the sirens was a pair of blood red eyes with white hollow circles as its pupils. They were so captivating, so terrifying, Adagio found herself unable to look away. Until the trio of Sirens stopped in between her and the eyes and stared hatefully at her. They sang one last note, their pitch wavering from high to low. Adagio couldn't fight back and soon found herself tripping backwards. She fell, faster and faster until…

"Adagio! Adagio Wake up!"

Her eyes flashed open and she jolted up and sat straight. "Easy, easy." A voice hushed, firm but gentle hands on the Dazzling's shoulder. Adagio looked and saw Sunset with a worried expression on her face. Adagio remembered; the Autobots, the base… it was just a dream. "Relax Adagio, you were just having a nightmare." Adagio looked at her friend as though she was about to break into tears, "It was the same one, huh?" Sunset sat next to her friend.

Adagio hid her face in her hands. "Mm-Hm…" she mumbled, sadly nodding her head.

Sunset sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Don't worry, none of that's gonna happen. Your Siren magic _won't _return, and I _**won't**_let you get hurt."

Adagio lifted her head, "But this time was different," she whispered, "There were eyes. They were blood red. They never stopped staring at me."

Sunset blinked, that wasn't in her dream before. But Sunset smiled in the end, "That doesn't matter. You're probably just worried about this whole 'Autobot' thing. Nothing bad is going to happen Adagio. Even if it does, I'll always be there for you and the others." Sunset turned to the other two Dazzlings. Aria was sprawled on her top bunch snoring while Sonata was somehow deep asleep on her side not making a sound.

Adagio smiled, "Thanks Sunset."

Sunset smiled in return, "Now go back to sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Adagio nodded and wrapped herself in her blanket as her friend went back to her own bed. After clearing her mind, Adagio found herself in a peaceful sleep.

Sunset sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out. She swung her legs off the bed and hopped off. She went towards the doors and was surprised to actually see a light switch, but then again, this room was designed for humans. She shrugged it off and flipped the switch, turning the lights on. The Dazzlings groaned, trying to go back to sleep. "Come on girls, up and at 'em." Sunset called. She walked over to her back pack and brought out a change of her uniform. "Good thing I always keep a spare set of clothes." She told herself. She walked into the bathroom and got fixed up for the day. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and changed clothes. She left the bathroom to see the Dazzlings still in bed. She rolled her eyes, "Come on girls. Don't you want to find out more about these Autobots?" she asked.

She heard Adagio groan, "Alright, alright, we're getting up."

Sunset chuckled, "Just be sure to have clean clothes on before you come out."

The three groaned as Sunset left the room, causing her to chuckle a bit. Sunset decided to wander around and see what's in the base. Many large doors and mechanics on the ceilings, nothing really stood out to her. Just then, she turned the corner only to bump into something half her size. She looked to see Raf fixing his glasses.

"Oh, hey Raf. Sorry, I didn't see you there." She nervously smiled.

"Hey Sunset. Don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just walking around, seeing what things the base can provide." Sunset looked around, "But, so far, everything around me is just metal."

Raf chuckled a bit, "Yeah, not much to see when everything is so much bigger than you."

"So what exactly is behind all these doors?" Sunset asked.

"Mostly Cybertronian relics. Ya know, inventions from the Autobots' home planet." Raf explained. "There's this one relic that can let you go through walls and other objects called a phase shifter."

"Cool!" Sunset smiled, "Where's that?"

"Smokescreen has it. He was allowed to keep it after getting the first Iacon key." Raf started to lead Sunset around the base.

"Ia-what?" sunset asked,

"Iacon. It was a city on Cybertron before the war tore it down." Raf explained. "The keys are supposed to be some sort of objects that can actually bring Cybertron back."

"Wow, how many are there?"

"Four. But the Decepticons got one already. So there are two left that we haven't found yet." Raf shrugged.

"They sound really important. I hope you can get them all." Sunset offered some support.

"Don't you mean '_we'll'_ get them all?" Raf bumped Sunset's shoulder.

She looked at him, "Huh?"

"You're one of us now. Welcome to team Prime!" Raf smiled and ran ahead.

Sunset stared as he left, then smiled and followed him. They reached the main room where Ratchet was already up and on his computer. Bumblebee was watching him until Raf came up. The yellow bot kneeled down and let Raf climb on his hand. Ratchet saw Raf, then turned to Sunset, "Oh, you're up." He mumbled.

Sunset chuckled to herself, "Yep. Bright and early." She walked over to the raised platform for the teens, "I always make sure I wake up on time for the day. One over sleep and I'll fall out of schedule."

Ratchet turned to her, "Hmf, at least you have a sense of planning. Unlike Miko's kind."

Sunset smiled. Bumblebee walked up to Sunset and spoke a series of beeps and clicks.

"Bumblebee said he heard you sing last night." Raf translated, "He really likes your voice."

Sunset blushed a bit, "Aw, thanks Bumblebee. You're so sweet."

Bee nodded and set Raf down next to Sunset. "So where are the Dazzlings?" the kid asked.

"They should be up by now." Sunset thought out loud.

"Hey guys!" Sunset and Raf turned to see Miko running up the stairs to them.

"Well good morning Miko." Sunset chuckled, "You had a good sleep?"

"You bet!" Miko cheered. "I'm ready to take anything this day has to throw at me!" the teen punched her fists in front of her.

Sunset laughed, "I can tell."

"So how's your leg?" Miko asked.

Sunset lifted it up a bit, seeing the stitches still intact, "Actually, a lot better. Glad it won't scar, my friends back at Canterlot high would freak out if it id." Miko and Raf laughed a bit, Sunset smiling. "So where's Jack and everyone else?" she asked, looking around.

Just then, an engine revved from the tunnel from the entrance. Jack came driving in on his blue motorcycle with a type of case strapped on his back and June sitting behind him. Behind the two Darby's, Bulkhead and Smokescreen drove up in their vehicle forms. Jack got off the bike, it soon transforming into Arcee herself. Jack pulled to more cases out of Smokescreen's passenger seat while June pulled a large box out of Bulkhead's back seat. The bots transformed to their robot forms and Jack and June walked up to where Sunset and the others were. Jack placed the cases on the couch while June set the box on the ground. Sunset gasped, those were her instruments.

"Jack, how did you?" she stuttered.

"We thought we'd surprise you and bring these here. Besides, your garage was too small for things like these." He chuckled.

Sunset smiled. Jack handed her the case strapped to his back. She set it on the table and opened it. Her bright blue guitar was laying there, glowing in its pride.

But then she saw June opening the box, "Sorry Sunset, but we had to take the drums apart in order to fit it in the box." She apologized.

Sunset smiled and shut her case. She walked over to the woman and placed a gentle hand on June's shoulder, "Don't worry, I can put it back together." She smiled. Sure enough, in due time, the drum set was all done and ready to roll. "Wait until the Dazzlings see this."

"See what?" Everyone turned to see the Dazzlings, but not as they were the other day. Sonata wore a purple school-like shirt with a bright pink skirt, bright pink boots and spiked wrist bands. Aria had a ripped green jacket over a low worn white shirt, long purple pants that were tucked into her boots, and a belt that matched her three wristbands (on each arm). Finally, Adagio had a short sleeved pink jacket over a purple one piece that covered slightly light pink tights that went down to her purple boots that had golden spikes which matched her belt.

"WHOA!" Miko shouted, "Where did you get those outfits?!"

"We've had them." Adagio led the other two up the steps.

"Why didn't you wear them to school?" Raf asked.

"Dress code." All three Dazzlings muttered simultaneously. They reached the top and stared in awe at their instrument cases.

"Aw cool!" Sonata cheered. She ran to one and opened it. Her bright blue Keytar glittered once light hit its surface. "Now we can play!"

"Awesome!" Aria pumped her fist before running to her drum set. She swiveled in the chair and slapped the drum sticks in the air. Once they came down, she caught them and twirled them with her fingers.

Adagio rolled her eyes, but decided to go along with it. She sat down, opened her case and grabbed her base.

"What are those?" Arcee asked.

"Our instruments, hello~." Sonata held up her instrument, "This is a keytar. It is great at extra sounds and effects. Aria it the drums, keeps the beat time. And Adagio is the base, helps bring the head guitar out." She explained.

"Well, aren't you gonna play?" Bulkhead smirked.

The Dazzlings turned to sunset who smiled, "I guess one song couldn't hurt."

The Dazzlings all smile and gathered around the drummer. Everyone then heard Ratchet groan, "If you must, please keep it to a low volume."

"Relax Ratchet," Sunset smiled, "It's not like we were going to blast everyone's ears off." She tuned up her guitar and turned to her friends. "Alright girls, how about we do…"

"_More than a love song_?" Sonata blurted.

Sunset looked at the keytar player's puppy dog pout and smiled, "Sure, why not." Sonata squeed in joy. "Alright Aria, start us out."

The drummer nodded and held her drum sticks high. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

_**(Song: FireFlight - More than a Love Song)**_

**Look into her eyes**

**You can see she's crying out**

**She hides behind her smile**

**You can see the pain of doubt**

**And if you would hold her close**

**You could feel the brokenness inside**

**You would know she feels alone**

**She feels empty**

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song**

**Listen to her now**

**Broken is a beautiful sound**

**She's a little scared**

**She's afraid of falling further down**

**But maybe if you let her know**

**And gave her just a little hope**

**Somehow if she knew the truth**

**She'd come alive**

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song**

**In the end**

**We will learn**

**Actions speak louder than our words**

**She needs more than a hug on a holiday**

**She needs more than a smile on a Sunday**

**She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong**

**She really wants to know**

**Really wants to know she belongs**

**She needs more than a love song**

**More than a love song**

Sunset didn't check for her pony ears, yet could tell they didn't show. Her friends, human and robotic, were all smiling. Miko cheered, "WOO-HOO! That was awesome!"

"A lovely song Sunset." Arcee complimented.

Sunset smiled, "Thanks. It's one of Sonata's favorites." Her blue-haired friend nodded in agreement.

"I honestly prefer hard-core, rock music." Aria interrupted. "But hey, as long as I get to drum hard, I'm good." She patted a few drums to prove her point.

Adagio rolled her eyes at the comment. Just then, as she strummed her base some more, she heard an awful *TWANG* sound. She turned to see one of her strings snapped. "Oh, shoot. Broke a string." She turned to her friends, "Can one of you get my school bag? It's where we slept last night, next to my bed. I have some extra base strings in it."

"I'm on it." Sonata offered, holding her keytar in one arm as she slid down the stair railing. She hopped off once she hit the end and walked to the room. She looked around, saw Adagio's bed and grabbed Adagio's bag. It was deep purple with yellow belts and a yellow diamond (cutie mark) in the middle, much like Adagio's boots. As she left, sonata saw her and Aria's bags. Sonata's bag was completely light blue with a clip like her "heart and note" cutiemark on the outer pocket. Aria's matched her jeans and boots with a purplish pink and dark purple colors and her cutie mark was on both sides of the bag.

Sonata walked to the room's exit, passing Sunset on the way out. "Hey Sunset, what's up?" she asked cutely.

"Just remembered I need to polish my guitar." Sunset replied, gesturing to her instrument. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sonata smiled and left Sunset to her work. When she got to the main room, she saw Adagio waiting on the bottom step. Sonata approached her, "Here ya go." She smiled, offering the bag.

"Thanks Sonata." Adagio smiled back. She walked up the steps to the others.

Miko passed the Base artist, running down the steps and met Sonata at the bottom.

"So what's it like being in a band?" Miko asked ecstatic.

"It can be pretty tough. With Sunset being the only singer and all." Sonata explained, tuning her Keytar.

"Only singer?" Arcee asked. "Why?"

"We Dazzlings can't sing." She shrugged off.

"Why not?" Bulkhead asked.

"We, uh, have a throat problem." Sonata excused. "Even if we didn't…"

_~We just cannot sing~_

Sonata covered her mouth immediately. Did she just?

Arcee chuckled, "You don't sound that bad."

"Yeah…" Sonata mumbled. "I wonder why…"

Adagio attached the string into place and tuned it correctly. One note off, and her base wouldn't sound great. Once she was done she smiled as she watched as Aria pounded away at her drum set. Guess Aria wanted some more practice. She was always one who wanted to be the best. Whether it was drumming, school, or even physical activities, she would always give her all. Aria actually became very athletic after the battle of the bands. Something about being the "Brawns of the group".

Suddenly a slight glow emanated from Aria's hair. It looked as though something was emerging from her head. Adagio froze. That was the same effect Sunset and the mane five had when their magic activated their pony forms. In a state of panic, not wanting heir secret to be revealed, Adagio grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over Aria, just as her hair grew and wings emerged.

"Hey!" Aria growled looking at Adagio.

"Sorry, I thought you looked chilly." Adagio excused. "Your hair was starting to stand up."

Aria reached under the blanket on her head to take it off. "What are you talking abou-"her hand touched something. The sense came from her ear, but it was on _top_ of her head, not on the side.

She turned to Adagio who made a tiny nod. 'That's right.' Her face read, 'pony form.'

Aria, tightened the blanket, "Well now that you point it out, I guess this place it getting to me. Not used to this kind of climate."

"Where were you before here?" Jack asked, approaching the drummer.

"We lived up north. Much colder there so this heat is going to take some getting used to." Adagio explained. "Come on, let's get you your sweater." Adagio led Aria away from the drums and down the steps.

"Why would she be chilly if it's so warm here?" Raf whispered to Jack. Jack shrugged in reply.

Sonata met Adagio and Aria at the bottom of the steps. "You guys are not going to believe what just happened!" she squeaked.

"Not now Sonata, we need to get to Sunset." Adagio shrugged her off. Sonata followed them to "their room" and saw Sunset sitting on her bed, her legs over the side. "Sunset!" Adagio cried. "We got a problem!"

"Make that two problems!" Sonata interjected.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked. She stood up and set her guitar on the ground.

Adagio was about to speak, but Sonata cut her off, "Okay, so I was talking to Miko and two of the robot when they asked why I don't sing like you. Well I told them me and the Dazzlings had a throat problem and thus we couldn't sing, but then I tried to prove to them by singing the last sentence and-"

"Sonata calm down." Sunset motioned her hands, "Why would that be a problem?"

"The excuse wasn't the problem!" Sonata replied.

~My magic has returned~

Sunset gasped. Sonata sang perfectly. No fowl or off-key notes what so ever. Even Adagio and Aria were shocked. They stared at her like she was in her full siren form.

"Well," Adagio broke the silence, "I think that would explain _this!_" she ripped the blanket off Aria, revealing her pony ears, extended hair, and siren wings.

"WAH!" Sunset cried (like when Maud scared her), "How?!"

"We don't know." Aria replied, "It just happened."

"Okay, well do you have your pendants?" Sunset asked, "Maybe they somehow gained their magic back."

"That's impossible." Adagio exclaimed.

"Besides, we don't even have our pendants." Sonata piped in, "We threw them in the tornado yesterday."

"Huh?" Sunset rose an eyebrow.

"Long story short, if we didn't do that, the tornado wouldn't have sucked up that dark energon stuff." Aria summed up.

Sunset thought for a second, then realization hit. "The energon! That's it! It must've reacted with your pendants and gave you your magic back!"

The Dazzlings looked at one another, "So, we can transform just like you?" Sonata asked.

"It seems so. After all, a negative and a negative make a positive." Sunset replied. Just then, Aria's pony parts sparkled and disappeared. "At least they aren't permanent. Just promise me you won't spread any dark magic again."

"Don't worry Sunset, the pendants held our dark magic. We can't cause any trouble with them gone." Adagio reassured her friend. "But what about the others and the Autobots? Should we tell them?"

Sunset thought for a second then sighed. "Not yet. I want to make sure they'll accept us and our pasts. Until then, we'll just keep the pony powers to a minimum."

The Dazzlings nodded in agreement. "Come on, the others might be waiting." Adagio stated.

The girls started to head out, Sunset gathering her guitar and wax kit, when, "Oh, hang on a sec." Aria stopped and ran to the top bunk. She grabbed her sweater and draped it over her shoulder, "Just in case they ask."

The base was pretty quiet for a while, so Jack and Arcee offered to take Sunset for a quick ride. Being one who always wanted to try new things, plus enjoyed the first time Jack gave her a ride, Sunset agreed. Currently, Sunset was sitting behind Jack, who luckily grabbed her helmet when he went to get her instruments. Of course, she was upset about him going into her room, but let it slide this **one** time. With both teens wearing their helmets, Arcee revved her engine.

"Alright you two, hold on tight." Arcee teased.

Jack looked at her screen, "Try not to go too fast Arcee. Sunset's just getting into this whole 'Alien robot' thing, so-"

"Will you two stop chatting and start racing already?" Sunset interrupted.

Jack was surprised, but Arcee just chuckled, "I like her attitude." The femme screeched her wheels and zoomed off at top speed. With no turns in sight and nothing but dessert around them, nothing was slowing he bike down.

Sunset smiled, "Wow, this is the fastest I've ever gone!" Her hair whipped furiously behind her, the wind whistling in her ears.

"I'd go faster, but I don't want to burn my energy this early in the morning." Arcee commented. "By the way, I never thanked you for giving me a wash."

Sunset stared at the bike, remembering her "small job" for June. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't know you were actually alive back then."

"Back then? That was just two days ago." Arcee noted. One could tell she was smiling. "But don't worry, you actually did a great job. Much better than what Jack could've provided."

"Hey!" Jack shouted while Sunset hid her tiny giggles.

"Well, any time you need a good wash, just come over and I'll be glad to help." Sunset offered.

"Really?" Arcee asked

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Sunset smiled.

One could tell Arcee was smiling. "Thanks Sunset. You're a real friend."

Sunset smiled back, "That's my goal Arcee." Sunset looked at the road ahead. "That's my goal."

After their ride, Jack and Sunset hung out at the Base a little longer, until it got late. "Come on Jack, time to go." June called.

"Alright." He turned to Sunset and the Dazzlings, "You girls need a ride?"

"Actually," everyone turned to Optimus, "After some careful consideration, I believe the girls require a guardian. Ratchet-"

"Busy." The medic shrugged off.

Optimus looked around the room then came to his decision, "Very well. Smokescreen." The rookie placed his full attention on the Prime, "You will be the girls' guardian for now."

The rookie smiled and saluted to the Prime. "Yes sir! I promise I won't let you down!"

Optimus nodded and walked away into the base's hallway. Smokescreen turned to Sunset, "Guess you guys are stuck with me, huh?"

Sunset giggled, Yeah, I guess so." She turned to the others, "Would you guys mind if we left our instruments here? We just don't want to deal with bringing them back and forth."

"Oh no problem Sunset." Arcee replied, "We'll keep a good eye on them."

"Thanks." Sunset then yawned, "I guess it's about time we head back home."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Adagio agreed. She stood up from the couch and turned to the others, "Come on girls, we're heading out."

"Aw." Sonata whined.

"Alright." Aria groaned.

The Dazzlings got up from the couch and headed down to the main level. Smokescreen transformed into some type of race car with the number '38' on his doors. Aria and Sonata got in the back, Adagio hopped in the passenger seat, and Sunset got in the driver seat. The girls waved bye to their new friends as Smokescreen drove out.

After a long drive, of which Sunset watched the sun set again, Smokescreen pulled up into their garage. The door closed and the girls got out. Sonata was rubbing her eye and yawning while leaning against Aria, who though annoyed, just led her into the house. Adagio went to the door, then turned to Sunset, "Good night Sunset."

"G' Night." Sunset replied. The Dazzlings all went to their rooms, but Sunset stayed for a while with Smokescreen. "Thanks for everything Smokescreen."

"No problem." He replied, "I hope you guys don't mind me hanging around here."

"I'm sure we'll all live." Sunset chuckled. She then headed to the door, "G' Night Smokescreen."

"Night Sunset." The mech replied.

Sunset goes to her room, then changed into her pajamas. She checked her books to sees two letters from Sunset. She read the first one;

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_From what you tell me, it sounds like this guy has a crush-_

"Okay! Next letter!" Sunset sang, not wanting to read the rest of the letter. She skipped to the next letter.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_Are you alright? I heard about the tornado in your area! Please, please, PLEASE write back when you can! I'm so worried!_

Sunset noticed she didn't sigh her name at the bottom, meaning she probably was taking this seriously. Sunset took out a pen and wrote back.

_Dear Twilight,_

_Don't worry, the Dazzlings and I are alright. We took shelter with our friends. We waited out the storm, literally, and just got back home today. So don't worry, we're all-_

Sunset looked at her leg. She couldn't say they were unharmed, because her leg was cut. It wouldn't scar, but still. She finally found her words and continued writing.

_So don't worry, we're all safe at home._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset sighed as she closed the book. She put it away and went to sleep, hoping her future would clear up sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunset Prime

**Holy scrap, you guys must really like this story, a lot of you were asking where Chapter nine was. Well, here it is. Sorry for being late, my computer sometimes won't work for some websites. But then I found out I could actually post from my iPad! So now I won't have to go through trial and error with the website! Alleluia! Oh, and if you guys like this, you will absolutely LOVE the Sunset Prime Bloopers series I'm working as a side project. I'm currently working on it and so far it's going well. Feel free to leave a review or question and I'll try my absolute best to get back to you. Also, if you're wondering where the picture is from, I made it myself for my Devientart account: art/Sunset-Prime-Cover-514519401**

Chapter 9 – First Day on the Job

Sunset's alarm went off in the morning as always. The teen slammed her hand on the off button and got up. She changed her clothes, deciding to mix it up with a blue frilly shirt with yellow lace, blue jeans and navy blue boots, and a black jacket with rolled up sleeves (outfit from My past is not today). She got her school stuff ready like any other morning and headed out. But when she got downstairs, the Dazzlings were lounging around watching TV. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"School's out for repairs." Aria mumbled, "The tornado broke a lot of windows and the building's a mess."

Sunset remembered the accident, from breaking the window with a chair, to coming home with a robot guardian. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh yeah. Guess I won't need this." She set her bag down and stood near the girls on the couch. "So how's Smokescreen?"

"Pretty good I guess." Adagio replied, "He said he had a good rest and is ready to, and I quote, 'Kick some 'Con tailpipe'." Adagio made air quotes with her fingers.

Sunset smiled a bit. The way the Autobots talked was a bit strange, but still understandable. Just then, an engine roared from the garage. Sunset ran to the garage door. She opened it to see Smokescreen revving his engine. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We gotta go!" he stated, "Optimus may need me at the base."

Sunset groaned, "Alright, alright. Lemme just get some things." Sunset went through the living room, "Smokescreen says we gotta head to the base, so get whatever you may need." The Dazzlings nodded and went to their rooms. Sunset grabbed her school bag and went upstairs to her attic. She replaced her school things with some other items, including her notebooks from Twilight and the Rainbooms. Though it was risky, she thought it would help when she would tell the others about her past. She strapped it to her back and went downstairs.

When she got to the garage, she saw the others waiting for her. Sunset got in the driver's seat, buckled up, and adjusted the mirror. But as she did so, she saw a box between Aria and Sonata. "What's with the box?" she asked.

"Your friends from Canterlot High sent it." Aria replied. "It was on our doorstep this morning."

"Oh, cool." Sunset smiled. Her friends always wanted to stay together, even when one was across the country. "Alright Smokescreen, let's go." The garage door opened as Sunset told the car.

"Alright!" The car backed up and drove off, Smokescreen allowing Sunset to drive. They were about halfway through town when they had to stop at a light. Unfortunately, so did a certain red-head.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the four rejects." Adagio, who was the closest to the driver, saw it was that Vince character from the other door.

"Oh boy." She groaned.

"I'm on it." Aria rolled her window down, "Hey is that your car?" She shouted to the red-head.

"Yeah, you like?" the jerk replied.

"Oh yeah, it really matches your overinflated ego!" Aria remarked. The girls all laughed, Smokescreen smirking secretly.

"Oh great, it's little miss attitude's friend." Sunset turned to see Sierra who just walked up to the corner.

She sighed and waited for the light to turn green. But Sonata had other ideas. "Oh yeah? Well at least Sunset has talent and a pretty face. You're all looks, no action."

Sierra scowled, "Your friend is nothing but a freak!"

"That's right!" Vince added, "She hangs out with losers like you instead of winners like us."

Sunset had enough. "Adagio, put your window down for me." Adagio did what she was told and leaned back as Sunset glared at the two red-heads. "If you two had as much talent and brains as we had, you'd know that people don't care about jerks like you! All you guys do is put people down so you can rise up when in reality you're just setting yourself up for a giant fall that'll leave you to the dust! So lay off or so help me I'll get right out of this car right now and make you!"

As the two bullies stood in silence, the light turned green. Sunset drove off, not wanting to deal with the bullies anymore. "Wow. That was intense." Aria remarked.

"I'll say." Smokescreen spoke up.

Sunset sighed, "Sorry you had to hear that Smoke, those two just know how to get on people's bad side."

"Yeah, well that makes five of us." Smokescreen chuckled. Sunset smiled as they continued to the base.

The secret doors opened and the white car drove through. It came to the main room and swerved to a stop. The girls got out, Aria bringing the box with them, and headed to the others. They walked up the steps as Smokescreen transformed. Jack was the first to see them, "Hey."

"Hey." Sunset replied.

Miko looked and saw Aria holding a box, "Whats in the box?" she asked.

"Just something from our friends back at Canterlot High." Adagio explained as she sat down. Aria put the box on the table and watched as Sonata looked at the return address.

"Ooh! It's from Rarity!" Sonata cheered, "It's probably something fancy."

"Hopefully not a dress." Aria huffed.

Adagio picked up a piece of paper taped onto the top, "There's a note."

"What's it say?" Sonata asked.

"Let's see," Adagio started to read the note, "Dear Sunset Dazzlings, I forgot to give you these before you left so when you wrote to us after you moved in, I decided to send it via mail. I also gave you some extras for when you make new friends. Write to me if you want any more. XOXO Rarity."

The Dazzlings let Sonata open the box. She tore tape off and opened the lid, beaming once she saw what was inside. "Wow!" she cheered. She brought out a blue headband with yellow ears and a yellow and blue tail with a blue ribbon attached to it. "Check it out!"

"Sweet!" Aria added, grabbing a set of ears and tail.

Jack looked at the items, "What are those?" he asked.

"These are Canterlot High accessories." Sunset explained, taking out her own pair, "Students wear them as a way of spreading the school spirit." She wrapped the tail around her hips and put the headband on. "Our friend Rarity makes them herself. They're supposed to represent a horse's ears and tail."

"Your friend made those?" Miko asked.

"Oh yeah, Rarity makes all kinds of clothing." Adagio spoke up once she got her accessories on too. "She makes dresses, costumes, you name it." Adagio then stated laughing, "I remember this one time," She took out her phone and started searching through it, "Our friend Applejack wanted us to help raise money for the Apple family barn in a bake sale, so Rarity made us outfits and… well." She showed everyone her phone screen. Sunset and the Dazzlings were all wearing maid outfits looking embarrassed.

Miko slapped her hands to her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing, Raf covered his eyes only to peek through them afterwards on purpose, and Jack just chuckled.

"Yeah, that wasn't our best moment." Adagio blushed, turning her phone off.

"Hey girls look!" Sonata spoke up. Everyone turned to her, holding three spare headbands, "Rarity did send extra."

Sunset turned to their three friends, "You guys want them?"

Miko perked up and hopped off the couch, "Really?!"

"Yeah." Sunset smiled, "After all, Rarity said they were for our new friends."

Miko smiled brighter and hugged Sunset tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the teen ran to Sonata who handed her a headband and tail.

Aria took a set out and tossed it to Raf who caught it in time. Finally, Sunset took the last pair out and gave it to Jack. Miko was the first to put hers on. She smiled as she swayed her hips, the tail flowing behind her. "This is so awesome!" she cheered.

Sunset chuckled, "Ya know, you sound just like my friend Rainbow Dash. Her plus Pinkie Pie."

"What are they like?" Jack asked, putting the headband on.

"Well, Pinkie Pie is like Sonata except more energetic and way too random. And Rainbow Dash is… Well… Imagine someone who actually created a way to measure 'awesomeness'." She quoted

"You're kidding." Jack smirked.

"I wish." Sunset brought out her phone and set up a video. A music video of "Awesome as I wanna be" showed up and she showed it to her friends.

Jack chuckled, "Wow. That is just… wow."

Sunset chuckled and retracted her phone. "I know." Just then, the music video transitioned to Rainbow dash gaining her pony form. Sunset closed the phone and nervously smiled, "So, what's on the schedule for today?" She asked.

"Not much." Miko kicked back on the couch. "We wait around, hang out, play some games, and when it comes up, we go out on a mission with the bots."

Jack huffed, "You mean they go on a mission and you follow them, making us come after you."

"Potato, tomato." Miko shrugged.

Sunset smiled, they acted like siblings. She then turned to the steps, "Well, I'm gonna take a better look around. Feel free to call me when the next big thing happens." She walked down the steps, the Dazzlings staying with the teens on the metal balcony.

She walked through a hallway just as Optimus went into the main room. He looked down at her, "Good morning Sunset."

She smiled and looked up, "Good morning to you too, Optimus." She continued down the hall, looking up at the metal walls and their patterns. But every time she would see her reflection in the metal, memories of her past would arise. Arriving at Canterlot High, blackmailing the students, stealing Twilight's crown, and so forth. She sighed and continued walking, staring at her boots and the floor. The one question that has been lingering in her head for days, "Should I tell them?" continued to arise.

Sunset went in the room they slept in the other night. She sat on the bed she used and took a mirror out from her bag. Her reflection was a lie. Why couldn't they know? They just wouldn't understand. She sighed and sang;

(Original tune: Reflection)

**Look at me.**

**I will never pass**

**For a normal girl,**

**With a Perfect friendship.**

**Can it be?**

**I was not meant for**

**This part**

*She starts walking into the washroom*

**Now I see,**

**That if I would show them**

**My truest self.**

**I would lose their trust at heart**

*she staring into the mirror as she fills the sink with water

**Who is that mare I see?**

**Staring right back at me.**

**Why is my reflection**

**Someone they**

**Can't know?**

*when the sink is full she turns off the water and stares into the pool*

**Somehow I have to hide**

**Who I am,**

**That I lied.**

*her reflection changes in the water to show her pony self, mirroring her facial movements*

**Why does my reflection show**

**Someone deep inside?**

*Sunset splashes the water when it settles, her reflection is back to normal. She sighs*

**Why does my reflection show**

**Someone deep inside?**

After splashing her face with cool water, Sunset sighed, drained the sink, and headed back into the hallways. She walked alone, her arms wrapped around herself. It was as though her entire life was a lie. Being a part of the Dazzlings, playing guitar, that all happened because she left Equestria. What would Celestia say if she saw her like this? What would Twilight say? Nothing made sense in her moment of stress.

Suddenly, lights started to go off in the base. Sunset ran through the hall and came into the main room. "What's going on?!" She shouted as the Autobots all gathered near the ground bridge.

Bumblebee turned to her and sent a series of beeps, clicks, and whirrs at her, all of which she didn't understand. Just then, she heard Rafael from the risen platform, "He says there's an energon signal they need to check out." The kid walked down the steps with Jack behind him and Miko passing them at a fast rate.

She came up to Sunset, "This is one of the few moments where we can actually go with the Bots on a mission!" she smiled. She then grabbed Sunset's arm and started to pull her towards the Autobots, "Come on!"

But Sunset dug her heels into the ground and swiped her arm from the teen's grip. "Wait!" she Spoke up, "I… don't think I should go."

Miko turned to her, "And why not?" she huffed.

"Because… well…" Sunset stuttered, "I'm not used to this and… I don't want to mess things up for you guys-"

"Sunset," Arcee interrupted, "It's just a recon mission. We're running low on energon and need to get more. Even if it's fake, we need to find out why."

Sunset looked at the ground, rubbing her arm nervously, "I just… I don't want to make things difficult for you guys."

Arcee sighed, "Alright. Maybe next time." She turned to the Autobots, "Come on Bee." The two bots and three kids walked through the ground bridge as Sunset walked up to where the Dazzlings were watching TV.

Adagio turned to her, "Why didn't you go?"

"Like I said, I don't want to be a bother." Sunset sighed. She picked up her guitar and was about to practice some more when Sonata spoke up.

"You sure?" She asked, still looking at the TV, "It sounded like they wanted to have you along."

Sunset rose an eyebrow, "Really?"

Aria smirked, "Oh yeah. They didn't ask us, so that might mean something."

Sunset looked to see the ground bridge still open. Thoughts went through her head quickly until she groaned, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She soon found herself running down the steps, her guitar still strapped around her shoulder. She dashed towards the ground bridge and before anyone could react, she disappeared into the vortex.

Jack was a bit disappointed. He really wanted Sunset to join them. She would've had fun. At least he figured she would. She seemed to be the type of girl who was into that kind of stuff. Just then, as the group was about to start looking for the signal, something came through the ground bridge just as it closed. The tem looked behind them to see none other than Sunset herself with her guitar around her shoulders.

Jack rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Sunset? I thought you weren't coming."

"I… I'm only coming along so I can make sure Miko don't get into trouble." Sunset noted. Though she was clearly lying on the inside.

"Excuse me?" Miko sassed, her hands on her hips.

Jack smiled, "Well then, I guess you're with us until the mission's over."

Sunset giggled slightly. At least she could now see what the team did on missions.

About an hour passed as the group walked through the tunnels. So far, there were no signs of energon nor any Decepticons. Once they got into an opening, Arcee groaned, "Guess the signal was a dud." She huffed.

Bee beeped in agreement while Miko whined. "Aw." She slumped, "I thought Sunset would finally get to see you guys fight."

Sunset chuckled, "It's okay Miko. Maybe next time."

Just then, the ground started vibrating, small pebbles dropping from the ceiling. Everyone looked around nervously. "What's happening?" Jack asked.

"Earthquake?" Raf suggested.

"No, it's not strong enough to be an earthquake." Arcee noted.

Suddenly, a wall of the cave bursted open, dust and rock debris flying towards the group. Arcee and Bumblebee drew their blasters, the femme looking down at the humans, "Jack! Grab the others and hide!"

The teen nodded and grabbed Miko's arm, since she would be the one to resist leaving. Sunset and Raf soon followed as three figures appeared from inside the dust cloud.

Just as the teens were about to leave the room, shots of red lasers blasted from the opening aiming at the Autobot duo. The two dodged the blasts and returned fire. Unfortunately, a red sports car followed by four identical purple cars were able to drive past the duo and were in hot pursuit of the humans.

Arcee caught a glimpse of the quintet of cars. Her optics widened, realizing her friends were in trouble. "Jack!" She called, trying to run after the vehicles. But the vehicons who were attacking them simply stood in her path and continued their shots. Arcee fought back, hoping the humans would be alright.

Jack led his team of friends through the cave, having no idea where he was even going but knowing he couldn't turn back. Sunset was close behind him, afraid for not only the friends they left behind, but for the friends she was with.

Just then, a group of engines sounded behind the teens. The teens turned their heads and saw a familiar red car racing towards them with four other vehicles behind him. Jack frantically looked around and saw an upcoming tunnel. "This way!" he shouted.

Miko and Raf followed him as he took a sharp right. But Sunset, being a bit late on the turned, dove behind a boulder next to the tunnel. She crouched low and hugged her self, trying to stay quiet. Just then, the sound of engines roared past her and disappeared behind her. She turned and peered over the rock. There were tire tracks on the floor. She snuck out from behind the rock and tiptoed to the tunnel entrance. She peeked in and gasped. The cars had her friends cornered, their headlights blinding the kids. Suddenly the cars shifted into giant robots like the Autobots. But they had deep red eyes and weren't as comforting as the others. Realization hit Sunset as she recalled what Optimus and Arcee had told her when they met. "Decepticons!" She whispered nervously to herself. She whipped around and pressed herself against the cave wall. She gripped the rocks as she tried to make a plan. But how could she beat them?!

Just then she remembered something. Her hand went above her shoulder and brought out the guitar she brought. 'Maybe…' she thought for a second. She turned back to her friends in danger, the red robot was reaching for Jack. She had to do something! But… should she reveal her secret?

Jack's turn unfortunately lead into a dead-end. "Scrap!" he hissed. He turned to drag his friends out only to see Miko and Raf. He panicked, "Where's Sunset?" The two looked at each other, confused. Just then, the red and purple cars came into the area. Jack grabbed Miko and Raf and pulled them behind him. His arms blocked them from the vehicles.

The red one chuckled then transformed into the "famous" Decepticon medic, Knockout. The mech chuckled as the other vehicons transformed, "Well, well, well. What have we here?" He mocked, gaining a growl from Miko. Raf, on the other hand, scooted closer behind Jack, gripping fearfully at the teen's shirt. The mech only chuckled in his throat (I don't know the scientific name for it), "Megatron informed me that the Autobots are quite found of you three. So I took the liberty of setting an energon signal knowing at least one of you would come with them. And wouldn't you believe it? You all came here! I would like to thank you for that. You have saved me so much trouble." The mech bent down and reached his clawed servo towards the teens.

Suddenly, as the medic was about to grab them, a flash of yellow emanated for a short time right outside the cave. Knockout raised an optic ridge and stood up. He turned to one of the vehicons, "Well? What are you waiting for?" He shot a servo towards where the light was, "Go see what it was!"

The vehicon flinched then nodded nervously. It walked over to the exit of the area and drew its blaster it turned the corner and scanned the halls. Nothing. He looked at the ceiling. Nothing. He then turned to the ground-

Knockout watched and gasped at a sudden burst of light blue energy hit the vehicon in the chassis. It flew back and landed before them, his chest burnt to a crisp.

Jack and the others were shocked as well. Yet they were also relieved. Perhaps the Autobots found them. They could be saved.

"Alright freak show!"

The three teens all dropped their jaws and turned to the entrance of the dead-end to see a far too familiar face walk into the cave with not-so-familiar features. Long red/yellow hair grew even longer, yellow-orange ears shifted shape and moved upwards, clothing sparkling as a guitar was gripped tightly in the girl's hands.

"Get. Away. From my friends!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sunset Prime

**Okay guys. Before I start the chapter, let me say I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. But let me point out that this is my first OFFICIAL fight scene I have ever written. I have tried my best to point out all the details because I want you guys to literally be able to see the scene as you read. So I'm sorry if it's a little long or a little dragging, or if it's not what you all had in mind, but please cut me some slack. I'm only trying to give you guys my ultimate best here. This is my most popular story so far, and I want to make you guys happy with the results. Now, without further delay;**

Chapter 10 – A Fight for her Friends (If you get the slight reference, kudos)

Sunset stood in the cave, glaring at the robots as she felt her friends stare at her. They were going to question her. They were going to discover her past. She was going to lose their trust. But that was for later. She had to stand strong, not show any of her hidden doubt. She was just a girl yet she somehow gained the confidence, or craziness, to show her pony side and go up against giant robots.

Speaking of, the red robot's chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. "Now then, who is this lovely thing?" He taunted.

Sunset didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted as the mech kneeled down, his servo reaching out to brush her cheek. She stayed still, not wanting to get cut with those hands. Their digits were pointed yet only brushed against her skin, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Leave her alone Knockout!" Both the teenager and the mech turned to the voice. Jack stood angrily, eyes sending a look that could kill as Miko and Raf retreated behind him.

But the mech only laughed harder, "Or what? You'll attack me?" The Vehicons around them all drew their guns, a high whirring signaling their charge. Jack flinched and had no choice but to back up in order to protect Raf and Miko if necessary.

Sunset growled, "Excuse me. Knockout? Is it?" She asked sarcastically. "I don't appreciate it when my friends are being threatened." She gestured to Jack and the others, "So why don't you just back away and let us to. If not, there's gonna be a major. problem."

Knockout was silent, looking at the girl as though judging her. He then chuckled again, "Pretty and feisty. I like that." He hummed.

Sunset couldn't help but growl in her throat. This guy was just asking for it!

He chuckled and stood up, turning to the other robots behind him. "Make sure Megatron knows well be bringing an extra on board."

Sunset didn't know what he was talking about, but she didn't like it. She looked around and saw a stray rock, reminding her of when she met Rafael. She picked it up and, with as much power as she could, threw it at the red mech's head. It just tapped his helm, yet still nicked him.

The room went silent, the red mech had stopped in his tracks as soon as the rock hit his head. Suddenly, the mech turned around, his faceplates showed he was well ticked off. Sunset could just sense the steam coming off him. He growled, "You incompetent organism! You could've scratched my paint!"

Sunset scoffed, "Puh-lease. Your paintjob is the _last _thing you should be worrying about." She crossed her arms above her guitar. "I honestly couldn't care less what you look like."

Just from the look on the mech's face, Sunset knew she made a bad move. The guy growled, "Alright, you wanna act smart? Fine." He turned to the Vehicons behind him, "Silence her as a note for the Autobots." He turned to the other two, "You grab the others and take them to Lord Megatron." He then looked down at Sunset's friends, "He has questions for them to answer."

Just as the Vehicons were about to move, Sunset stepped forwards, "You're not going anywhere or getting any answers!" The robots all turned to her, "I'm getting my friends to safety and you're gonna leave empty handed!"

Knockout chuckled evilly, "And how exactly do you intend on doing that?"

Sunset looked down to her instrument. She tuned the guitar quietly and gently strummed the notes. She felt her magic start to rise to the surface with each silent note. This was it. They were about to know.

Knockout was beyond confused when she started playing. He then huffed, "Ugh. This is a waste of time." He motioned one of the Vehicons forward, "Dispose of her."

The vehicon nodded and drew a blaster. Jack realized what it had in mind and tried to make a break for her. "Sunset!" Before he could get far, one of the other Vehicons stomped his ped in front of the teen, stopping him from going any further. He froze, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop them

Sunset took a deep breath. No going back now. She turned her guitar volume all the way up as the Vehicon reached a servo towards her. Brushing her guitar pick across some of the strings, she decided on a tune she'd play.

Just as the vehicon was about to grab the teen, Sunset struck a chord. A sphere of her blue/green magic spread from her heart **(cheesy I know, but it was the best phrase I could use) **and threw the giant mechanical beast towards the others, the loud note still sounded throughout the cave.

The Vehicon was actually taken off the ground as it was flown into another, making that three Vehicons down. Knockout along with the three teens all stared in awe at the girl with red and yellow hair. The decepticon growled, "You are going to pay for that!" He dove for her, his clawed servo wide and ready.

But he missed as Sunset jumped to the side. The crimson decepticon fell forward, his momentum causing him to trip and tumble onto the ground. Once the girl found balance in her new position, she whipped her head to her friends, "Guys! Run!" she shouted.

Jack hesitated, but followed his friend's advice as soon as he could. He grabbed Miko and Raf's wrists and ran out, hoping Sunset knew what was happening.

The last Vehicon decided to go after Sunset. His servo barely nicked her as she dodged his grab. She found and incline in the cave and came up with a plan. She held her guitar under one arm as she ran up the incline. But as she w=looked over the area, not only did she notice Knockout getting up and about to go after her friends, who were just at the exit of the area, but the two Vehicons she took out before were getting up as well. She'd have to act fast.

Reaching the end of the incline, she started to strike her guitar strings once more, shredding high and low notes. With a last step, she pushed off the edge with everything she had, leaping out towards the center of the room. Shredding as hard as she could, her form started glowing light orange, her guitar shimmering blue. Just as she landed on the ground gracefully yet strongly, the stone floor started to break, the cracks coming from her as they glowed turquoise just like her guitar and eyes. The Vehicons started to stumble as the cracks made their way to them.

Just then, the floor started to give away, the vehicons sinking to the lower floor. Realizing her situation, Sunset froze in fear.

"Sunset!" She was taken out of her hesitation when she heard her friend's voice. She turned to see Jack waiting for her at the exit, Miko and Raf not far behind him. "Come on!" He shouted.

Sunset ran to the exit, trying her best to avoid the cracks she made on the floor. Just as she was about to reach the exit, a large clawed hand blocked her way. She turned to see one of the vehicons still trying to get her. But she still had a few tricks up her sleeves. She shred to the highest note she could reach on her guitar, the final note she stretched at maximum volume. Just like before, she glowed orange and her guitar glittered blue. But instead of another earthquake, while the final note still sang, a large red and yellow sun shot from the end of the guitar and blasted through the Vehicon's chassis, shooting out its back and searing the wall behind it to a burnt crisp. The Vehicon's optics shut down, Sunset took this as a chance to continue running.

After getting out of the dangerous situation, Sunset met up with Jack, Miko and Raf. They all followed the oldest male as he led them away from the wrecked cavern. They finally made it into the halls of the cave, but it turns out they forgot someone.

"You're not getting away from me **that** easily!"

The teens looked behind them to see Knockout in vehicle mode chasing them. Sunset still had her magic activated, so she looked around for something to do. Just then she looked forward and saw Arcee and bumblebee running towards them.

"Jack!" The femme shouted, kneeling to their level. Bumblebee kneeled down next to her and reached out to Raf. "Are you all alright?" She asked.

Just then, Knockout's engine revved and everyone turned to see him dashing towards them. Arcee and Bee drew their weapons, but didn't react fast enough as Sunset took charge. Her guitar glittered once more as a bright turquoise laser-like light shot at the ceiling of the cave. The rocks started to fall, blocking the path and crashing onto the crimson robot. The rocks soon piled onto each other rapidly, the path between the Autobots and the Decepticon was now blocked by a mountain of boulders, the only way through was over the pile, but nothing happened as the group stood quietly.

Finally, as Sunset panted, trying to catch her breath, she heard Miko speak behind her. "Wow! That was awesome!" The guitarist turned around as the teen continued. "I mean, you were shooting fire suns and making the floor break and now you just stopped Knockout from getting to us! Who and what are you?!"

Though the teen sounded excited and happily awestruck, Sunset looked down sorrowfully, taking it as an offence. The others noticed, jack soon bumping Miko to know Sunset was offended.

Sunset sighed, "Look, I wanted to tell you guys, but-" she froze, she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

Arcee spoke up, "Let's just get back to the base and you can explain it to everyone there."

Sunset nodded, upset but agreeing to the suggestion. As Arcee called the base, Bumblebee gently tapped Sunset's shoulder. The girl turned to him, her eyes unsure and a bit nervous. The mech in yellow beeped, whirred and clicked.

Raf translated for her, "He said he likes your new look Sunset."

The teen chuckled quietly, "Thanks Bee." She smiled.

Just then a groundbridge opened near the group. Arcee turned to the others, "Come on everyone. Let's go."

Just as the group was about to enter the portal, the guitarist felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jack with a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry. Everything's gonna work out."

Sunset sighed, "If only that were true." The group went through the portal, Sunset not at all prepared to whatever was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunset Prime

**Alrighty everyone, sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a disappointment, but you guys were asking for a chapter and I just wanted to give it to you. Besides, it was meant to be a short fight. I wanted to explain the Decepticons were too cocky and weren't prepared to face Sunset's magic. She had an upper hand in it, and due to that, she won the fight. I want you guys to like what I post, but it's hard to write well when so many people are demanding the next chapter. I'm sorry if the chapters aren't what you had in mind, but it's MY story. And I want to be just as satisfied with the chapters as all of you. So again, I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but I'm still in the process of being an author.**

**So anyway sorry, I 'm a little late, school is a killer. Not to mention I have a lot of other stuff to work on. So I tried to make this chapter pretty stretched out since it's going to be all about Sunset and the Dazzlings. You know, their powers, their pasts, their mistakes, etcetera. Not to mention since last chapter was a short one, I want to make it up to you all and give you something lengthy. I hope you guys like this and will continue to read the story. I hate it when I don't make people happy, especially those who read my stories and look at my artwork. Sorry again, but hey, here's another chapter for you.**

Chapter 11 – Explanations

Sunset and the others all walked through the groundbridge into the base. She and the others were all covered in dust and dirt from the caves they were in, no thanks to the Decepticons. She still had her extended hair and pony ears. Not to mention her uniform was still glittered, flames added to her pant sides as well as on her jacket's sleeves, AND her guitar's color transformed into a red-orange transition. She sighed, what would they think of her? How would they treat her now? What about the Dazzlings? Would they be mad at her for showing her secret? What if the Autobots treat them like they're evil? What if they go back to being evil?!

All these thoughts swarmed her head, making her feel nervous and a bit jumpy, and the ride through the groundbridge wasn't helping. Once they exited it, Sunset gripping her guitar as though her life depended on it, each Autobot was in the main room. Optimus was talking with Ratchet while Smokescreen and Bulkhead were near the Dazzlings on the risen platform. Once she got out of the groundbridge, she hung her head low and walked straight to the risen platform to the Dazzlings.

Adagio was the first to notice her coming. She smirked, "So, how was your first day out in the field?" But once she noticed what Sunset looked like, Adagio gasped, "Oh my gosh! Sunset what happened?!" She asked, running to her side.

Sunset crossed her arms, her hands rested on her shoulders. Her face revealed her inner fear, sorrow, and shame. "I… I…"

But being the good friend Adagio was, she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she simply started leading her friend to the others, "Come on, let's get you to the couch."

By now, the others also noticed Sunset's appearance. Sonata and Aria got up and walked towards their Band teammates as Adagio sat their friend on the couch.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"Are you hurt?" Sonata added.

Sunset was silent but soon sighed, "I'm fine… all things considered."

"What happened to you guys after you left?" Adagio asked.

Just then, Jack, Miko and Raf walked up the stairs and met the girls on the catwalk. "The Energon signal was a fake. Set by Decepticons to get to us." Jack explained.

"Doc Knock must've been trying to get back at us for all the times we scratched his paint." Miko smirked.

"Doc who?" Aria rose an eyebrow.

"Knockout. He's the Decepticon Medic." Raf clarified.

"Didn't think the Decepticons would have a medic." Adagio thought out loud.

"He's not that great." Arcee approached the group, "He only cares about his paintjob and is better at tearing things apart than putting them together."

"Hmf. Not much of a medic." Aria remarked.

"Exactly." The femme agreed. She then turned to Sunset who was still on the couch, holding her guitar in her lap. "Alright Sunset, time to spill."

By now, the Autobots all had their attention on what was going on. Smokescreen made his way to Arcee's side, "Wait, what exactly happened to you guys?"

"Sunset did something against the Decepticons, using her guitar to get us out alive." Arcee clarified. "What I wanna know is how and what she did!"

The girl sighed sadly, "I… I just wanted to help."

Arcee was a bit confused. That wasn't the strange thing that happened. "You did help Sunset, and I'm glad you did. But what I want to know is what you did to make your guitar shoot a laser, how your hair grew twice its size in less than an hour, and why your ears are a different shape and on top of your head!" Arcee counted on her digits.

Sunset shrunk within herself. Stress had a tight grip on her as well as guilt and fear. "Well... You see... The Dazzlings and I... We're kinda..." She groaned, hiding her face in her hands, "Where's Pinkie Pie and her randomness when you need her?"

Adagio placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We know Sunset. It's not an easy story tell. Or understand."

The base went silent, the others understanding how hard it must've been for their new friends to reveal their secret.

"Sunset." Everyone looked to see Optimus looking at the humans, "Do not make yourself worried too much. Whatever happened, I am sure it will not change what we think of you."

Smokescreen nodded and smiled, "Yeah, just start from the beginning and explain from there."

After a moment of silence, Sunset sighed, "Alright." She took a second to gather her thoughts and began to explain; "The Dazzlings and I are not from here. Not from this world for that fact. We originally came from an alternate world where equines are the main species instead of humans. They come in different kinds, Unicorns, Pegasi, Earth ponies, and alicorns, as well as other creatures which I don't even know how to describe. But that's not the point. I was born in that universe as a unicorn and grew up learning about magic, and I even got to learn under a princess's wing… Metaphorically speaking."

While she spoke of her past, the Autobots and humans listened quietly and attentively. None of them judged her, some were actually very interested with what she was saying. Surprisingly, Ratchet was one of them.

*scene change*

Megatron watched as his followers dug through the stone. He had just recently discovered Knockout, the medic, had left the Nemesis, taking some of the Vehicons with him, and all without order. No Decepticon does anything unless their lord said so, and Megatron was determined to make sure Knockout realized this.

After a while a Vehicon spoke out, "Lord Megatron! We found something!"

The mech turned to see a familiar red vehicle, highly damaged and under tons of rubble. His men dug around it and began to free it from the stones. Megatron soon stepped forward, "Step aside." He ordered, making the small cluster of Vehicons split. The dark leader grabbed the front of the car and dragged it out, rocks scraping against its paint and metal.

Knockout sighed in relief, "Thank you Lord Megatron. You have no clue how long I was trapped under there!"

But Megatron was not pleased. He approached his medic, "Knockout, why was I informed about you taking four of my men on an unauthorized parole into trapping the Autobots?!"

The red mech flinched. "Uh… Well, L-Lord Megatron. I-I-I was planning on trapping them here so you could do whatever you please with them." He turned his head down and mumbled to himself, "And it would have worked if those pesky fleshlings hadn't ruined my plans-"

"WHAT?!" Megatron roared, making the medic stagger back. "Optimus' humans did this to you?!" Megatron growled, getting close to Knockout.

The medic retreated until he was back against a wall. Then he was forced to answer, "I-I-I'm afraid so L-Lord Megatron. But it wasn't one of the three humans we've been informed of. It was a different human!" He blubbered desperately.

Megatron rose one of his optic ridges, "Another human?" He turned his head slightly to the side, thinking, as he backed away from the medic.

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout stuttered, trying to find the words to describe who the girl was. "It was female, with long red and yellow hair and orange flesh. She had strange things on her head and glowed blue when she used a strange instrument that fired blue streaks of light-"

"Light?" Megatron interrupted.

"Y-Yes my Lord." Knockout shook, "It was as though she wasn't human at all."

Megatron thought deeply. A human with supernatural powers? He had heard of them, but they were never real. Only fictional. But the damage to the cave would say otherwise. The Mech turned to his drones, "Decepticons! Escort Knockout to the Medical Bay. He'll take care of himself."

The Vehicons nodded and led Knockout into a swirling groundbridge. After their leave, Megatron turned to his Communications Chief, "Soundwave. Look through this planet's files. Find the human that matched Knockout's description." He then began to approach the groundbridge, "I want to know more about this girl and her abilities.

Soundwave silently nodded and followed his leader into the portal, his visor already searching for the girl.

*scene change*

"So then… when I put on the crown, the magic was too powerful and began to corrupt me." Sunset had reached one of the hardest parts of her story. "And since I didn't know how to use it, it turned me into some sort of monster; a She-Demon of some kind." She sighed, "Luckily, Twilight and her friends were able to stop me before I was able to get anywhere close to Equestria. When they did, I realized what a horrible person I was and tried to turn my life around. But after Twilight left, no one would forgive me. Luckily I had a few friends who helped me through it. Then one day, Adagio, Aria and Sonata came to the school. Now, remember, the Dazzlings were creatures known as sirens who used dark magic to make people fight and feed of the negative energy. So back at Canterlot High, they were able to gain enough magic to take over the entire school during the Battle of the Bands, but my friends and I were able to break the pendants they had before too much damage was made."

"Our pendants held our magic, so without them, we had none and we couldn't sing anymore." Adagio jumped in, "But when we went to get Miko and threw our pendant shards in the tornado, it must have reacted with the dark energon and gave our magic back."

"That explains why you're able to sing now when you nearly made our ears bleed before." Jack noted.

Sunset sent a glare at the teen before continuing, "We didn't want to keep our past a secret from you guys for long, but it's hard to tell others when things get so complicated. Especially when most of it doesn't make any sense. And after all that, we wanted to start fresh in a different town. Which was one of the reasons why we transferred here to Jasper when we could. We wanted to leave our mistakes behind us so we could move forward. But..." She sighed, hiding her face in her hands, "I guess some things just won't leave you alone."

The base stayed silent for a while, the girl trying her best to keep herself together and not cry, but a few tears managed to escape. After a while, she felt someone next to her wrap and arm around her comfortingly. She peeked to see Jack giving her a sympathetic look.

"Sunset." The girl looked up to see Optimus with a gentle and rare smile, "Know that we do not judge others for their pasts. What matters is what they intend to do in the present."

Arcee nodded, "You're not your past Sunset. You decide what happens next."

Sunset smiled and wiped her eye clear. She looked around her. Her friends, Autobot and human alike, were all smiling and were reassuring her. She and her friends were accepted. They could finally start anew.

Suddenly a cheerful voice spoke up, "I have SO many questions right now!" Miko leaned on the arm of the couch.

Sunset chuckled lightly, "Go ahead, but ask the Dazzlings. I need a break." With that, she got up and walked away, leaving her friends to deal with the answers.

Miko jumped onto the couch, "So what's it like being a pony? Can a Pegasus really fly? How do unicorns use magic? Did Sunset really get to learn from a Princess?"

Sunset shook her head and smiled as she walked away, hearing every question the girl asked. Just then she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked to see Jack, "Ya know, you could've just told us earlier." Jack smiled.

"Well if I told you earlier, I'd have to deal with that myself." She joked, pointing to Miko as she continuously talked. "Besides, I'm lucky you guys believe in that stuff, or you'd probably send me to a mental institute."

Jack chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We've dealt with worse."

Sunset smiled. At last, she was finally accepted for her past. No one judging her, or making fun, or bringing up bad memories… not yet at least.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunset Prime

**Hey everybody! I'm back in the new year of 2016! I'm really glad to have you all sticking with me for another year, and I hope you'll help me come through for my New Year Resolution for Sunset Prime; Finish the story by the end of year 2016. Not only that but this story officially turned one year as of January 30th! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNSET PRIME! Also, I would like to give a shout out to Sparks2468 who made a story of her own after reading this one. I am so happy that my story inspired a fellow author to write their own story. Anyway, this story is basically Sunset writing a LONG letter to Twilight about what's been going on with her life as she remembers moments she recalls. Though there's also a couple surprises in there, so keep your eyes out.**

**Sparks2468: u/7294735/ (if the link doesn't show for whatever reason, search her name or her story; 'Ponies to Autobots, oh yeah' it's a good read.)**

Chapter 12 – Letter to Twilight

Sunset Shimmer picked up a pen as she sat on her bed. She had just gotten home from another day at the base and decided it's been too long since she's written to Twilight. She gathered her thoughts and began to write them down.

'_Dear Twilight, Sorry it's been a while since I've written, but I have a lot to tell you about. It has been about two days since I revealed my past. School has already gotten back into session, which my friend Miko wasn't a fan of. However there was something good to come out of it. You see, a girl named Sierra and I started off on the wrong foot. But when I got to school yesterday,'_

_*flashback* (there's going to be a few of these in this chapter)_

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to go back to school." Miko groaned.

"Hey what do you expect?" Aria smirked, "Tornado didn't do much damage, and all they had to do was fix a few things."

Sunset rolled her eyes. Miko has been dreading this day since… well since the day before. The group of friends entered the building, the Dazzlings in their usual attire since nothing in the rules specifically went against them in the dress code.

"Hey hold up!"

Sunset turned to see Sierra. Though she looked like she wasn't entirely sure of herself. "Hi." The teen smiled, walking towards the school.

"Uh, hey." Sunset replied.

Sierra rubbed the back of her neck, "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and goodness knows I didn't have the best attitude."

"No, you- you really didn't." Sunset mumbled.

Sierra chuckled nervously, "So uh, I just thought, maybe we could start over? I saw how you helped your friends during the tornado, and I realized there's so much more to you than I know. So, you wanna hang out at lunch? Maybe I could come to your table."

Sunset was shocked but soon smiled, "Uh, yeah! Sure!"

Sierra smiled, "Cool! Hey, I like your hair by the way. Is it dyed?"

Sunset giggled lightly, "No, it's actually natural this way."

"No way!" Sierra gasped.

"I'm serious!" Sunset replied. The two teens soon made their way into the school, happy that at least one bad person turned around without knowing about magic.

_*back to the letter*_

'_It was pretty nice having another friend. And you should've seen Jack's face when Sierra joined our table. It was like a deer in the headlights! Or for Equestria standards, somepony frozen in fear. But not everything is perfect. Just recently Adagio discovered a website that was all about me!'_

_*flashback*_

The Autobot base was relatively quiet, the Bots still trying to decode the third code for the next Iacon key. The teens were hanging out on their usual place, Sunset working on another song as Aria and Raf raced on the video games. Sonata was talking to Miko and Jack about if they have any musical talent, of which Miko did and Jack did not, as Adagio browsed the web and Raf watched her.

Soon, Adagio's face shifted from curious to shocked, "Hey guys check this out!" Everyone turned to Adagio who was borrowing Raf's laptop, "Someone's been posting pics and journal entries on the 'history of Sunset Shimmer' on the CHS School website!" The girls looked to see Adagio skimming through an article based on Sunset Shimmer's time at CHS, mostly how she turned around, saved the school during the Battle of the Bands, and everything afterwards.

"What?" Sunset asked, awestruck.

"Who made that?" Jack jumped in.

"Here, lemme see." Aria sat next to Adagio and took the laptop. She scrolled up to the top and looked under the title, "Alright... it appears to be someone who calls herself… 'CupcakePartier999'." She said, gesturing to the Author of the website.

Sunset looked to the Dazzlings. "Pinkie Pie." They spoke simultaneously.

"Raf can change the site into a dancing monkey if you want." Miko smiled.

Sunset chuckled, "No I'll just ask her to take it down. I don't want people outside of CHS, not including you guys, knowing about the time I turned into a she-demon." Sunset took out her phone and dialed a number as she walked away from the group.

"Why don't you want anyone to know about your story?" Jack asked, leaning over the couch to look at the website.

Adagio thought for a second, "Well, think of it like this. You make a mistake and, no matter how you fix it or how far you put it behind you, a website basically tells your story for everyone to find out about your mistake."

"Not to mention there's a picture of Sunset as a demon here." Sonata spoke up. She somehow managed to get the laptop and was looking over it. And sure enough, some student took a picture of Sunset Shimmer after she put Twilight's crown on.

Jack flinched back, Raf looked away, and Miko looked closer. "Wow. I'd wanna take that down too."

Just then the group heard Sunset speak, "Hey Pinkie. Listen I just found out you posted a website on me and, I know you mean well, but I'd like you to take it down." She paused, "Sure, you can save web itself, but I'd prefer if others didn't find out about my actions." She went silent again, but just for a little while longer than last time, "Really? Well I guess I got busy. Anyway, thanks for understanding though. I'll tell you if or when you can put it back up." Sunset walked over to her bag after hanging up, "Apparently Pinkie Pie sent me a letter before she posted it." She pulled a book from her bag, it had a horseshoe with a rainbow trailing behind it. She flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for, "Here it is. 'Dear Sunset, I wanted to write to you before I did something super-duper important. I was going to post on the CHS website a story about you and the Dazzlings. I may post it if you don't reply within the next day, or 24 hours, or whatever, but if you have a problem with it, just give me a call or a write and I'll take it down. See ya! Heart Pinkie Pie.'"

"Well technically she at least asked before she did it." Aria noted.

Sunset smiled. Pinkie might do some weird things, but at least she had the best intensions.

_*back to the letter*_

'_Pinkie does some weird things, but hey. She's pretty funny at times and her heart is in the right place. Anyway nowadays, things have gone back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can get for me. Ya know, magic and everything.'_ Sunset sighed. As much as she wanted to tell Twilight about the Autobots, she had to keep them a secret until they were ready to meet her, and vice versa.

"Hey Sunset!" The girl with red and yellow hair looked up to see Adagio at the stairs of her room. "We're gonna go for a ride with Smokescreen. Wanna come?"

Sunset shook her head lightly, "No. I'm gonna hang out here for a while."

Adagio smiled, "Alright. See ya later." With that, the Dazzling headed down the stairs.

Sunset thought for a second and was about to put the book away when she realized something. She began writing again,_ 'Oh! And Twilight! I almost forgot to tell you about what happened today before I got home!'_

_*flashback*_

Sunset looked around the base's hallways. Jack was telling her what the Autobots have collected over the years and the adventured he was there for.

"So what's in there?" Sunset pointed to a door.

Jack sighed, "Arcee's enemy, Airachnid. She hunted indigenous species and collected their heads. She almost did the same for me but then she ended up being trapped here."

Sunset gasped, "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Well I was on a patrol with Arcee when she recognized a crashed ship. Arcee told me to run but I couldn't leave her behind so when I tried to help her out, Airachnid began to focus on me." He explained. "I was able to run to her ship and ignited some loose energon, causing it to explode. But she survived it and had me against a tree. Luckily Arcee got to me before Airachnid could do anything. But that's how she got trapped here on Earth. Luckily we were able to trap her in a stasis cell so now she won't be able to harm anyone."

"Will you ever really… ya know… kill her?" Sunset asked.

Jack sighed, "Nah. It's too risky to let her out. Besides, that would just mean she'd get the easy way out for her crimes."

Sunset sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two walked in silence for a while except for Jack telling Sunset what was behind some of the doors and some of his accomplishments, such as going to Cybertron to get Optimus' memories back after defeating Unicron. She found his adventures very impressive and wished she could do something as cool as him. But then again, her backstory was sort of interesting if you over looked the part about being a school bully and turning into a she-demon. Oh well, at least she was into the action now.

"Hey Sunset?" Jack spoke up, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. They were almost back to the main room, when they stopped, "I was… wondering. Would you… maybe want to like… hang out some time? Just us?"

Sunset was beyond surprised, "You mean… like a date?"

"What? No. I mean… it could just be us as friends… ya know, just hanging out and getting to know each other."

Sunset smiled, "That sounds nice. How about we do it tomorrow night, like for dinner or something?"

"Sounds great!" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I, uh… I can't wait."

Sunset smiled and blushed, her cheeks practically on fire and as pink as bubblegum. Yet Jack was no better. His face was heated enough to melt ice and were red like he had a fever. The two stood in silent, but it was soon broken abruptly.

"Jack and Sunset, sitting in a tree!" The two realized Miko had been watching them as she suddenly began singing.

The male dashed after Miko, shouting angrily, "Miko! You finish that song and I'm gonna give your address to Megatron!"

Sunset held a hand to her mouth and tried to suppress her laughs as two of her friends ran away from her position. The hallways of the base were soon filled with Jack's shouts and Miko's singing.

_*back to the letter*_

'_I know what you're going to say. 'Boy he must really like you for him to ask you out.' Well he didn't ask me out, and it's not a date. We're just gonna hang out as friends. But then again, dinner with Jack does sound interesting. Let me know if you have any advice. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.'_

She smiled and looked over the note. After making sure she didn't mention the Autobots directly or made any spelling errors, she closed her book and placed it and her pen on her desk. She then looked out the window to see her friends racing off with Smokescreen. Most likely to do something crazy or fast. Or both.

Adagio laughed, Sonata giggled, and Aria cheered as Smokescreen swerved in endless donuts before driving over a hump in the desert. He flew shortly before landing and turning around. The rookie was beginning to really like these girls. They trusted him enough to tell them their story and they were having fun with him going faster than he's gone in a while. After doing some more jumps, swerves, and just going straight to pick up speed, he came to a stop near a ledge and allowed the girls to get out. They all had smiled on and were laughing.

Sonata walked and spun around, "Wow. That really made me dizzy." She smiled, soon falling on her back and sighing.

Adagio laid on the ground and smiled at the moon. "Whew. Now that was fun."

"Never knew you could go that fast Smokey." Aria added, joining her friends on the 'floor'.

Smokescreen transformed and sat on the ledge overlooking the desert. "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, "No one's ever let me go that fast before."

Sonata looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I've got here, the others have been piling all these rules onto me." He turned his head to face them, "Don't get me wrong, there were rules back on Cybertron too, but they weren't as strict or as heavy as these ones."

"What do you mean 'heavy'?" Adagio got up with the others and walked over to her guardian.

"Well…" Smokescreen went silent, then sighed, "I mean, there's just so many things to be aware of, like if any humans are around or if the Decepticons are up to anything. Not only that, but the Autobots just won't let me be sometimes. It's like…" He sighed, "I dunno. It's like they don't even care if I'm around. Heck, I bet if I disappeared of the face of this planet, they wouldn't even bat an optic. Let alone look for me."

Sonata gasped, "That's not true! I bet they'd looked everywhere for you!"

Smokescreen looked at her, "How can you be so sure?"

The girls went silent. They wanted to say the others cared, but they haven't been here for long.

"Well, you're a team. Why wouldn't they look for you?" Aria tried to cheer him up.

"Because they still think of me as a rookie. Even after I helped Optimus get the first Iacon key, they still look down at me." Smokescreen admitted.

The girls started to believe he wasn't going to believe anything they said. But then Adagio realized he was only talking about the other Autobots. "Well... if it helps, we would look for you as soon as we found out you went missing."

Smokescreen looked at the teen with a slightly shocked face, "Really?"

Adagio smiled, "Of course. We're friends, we need you around. If you disappeared, we wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Heck, we would go to the end of the world to find you Smokey!" Sonata jumped in cheerfully.

Aria crossed her arms and sighed, "As much as I hate when we all agree on one thing, you have to take our word for it. This place got SO much better after we met you and the others, and nothing would be the same without you."

Smokescreen went silent then turned entirely towards them, not just his head, "You swear you're telling the truth?"

The Dazzlings cheered, "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye!"

Smokescreen went silent until Adagio spoke up, "It's an Equestria thing." She chuckled.

Smokescreen smiled, looking as though he was about to tear up. "Thanks guys." He looked at them, glad they cared so much about him. The group of friends sat on the ledge, talking about their adventures and reassuring Smokescreen that the others liked him. By the time he had to take them home, the Autobot had a much better feeling about his team. I mean, that's what they were. A team. Even if they didn't like him at first, that didn't mean they wouldn't ever like him. They just needed to warm up to him.

1 day ago…

Soundwave typed away furiously on the super computer. He had been running through Earth's records for the past 24 hours. Whoever that human was, they had to be strong in order to take down Knockout. The medic meanwhile, has been complaining nonstop about his paint job being ruined by her. After a while, Soundwave found what he was told to look for. Files about a girl with orange skin, red and yellow hair, and able to play guitar. Most of them were school records, but they held plenty of details. Soundwave sent a Vehicon to tell his Lord he found something. When the large silver mech approached the Commanding officer, Soundwave had already had many files open and was skimming through them.

"Soundwave," Megatron spoke in his deep, booming voice, "What have you found on this human Knockout encountered."

Soundwave stepped aside, quiet as usual and allowed his leader to look at what he had found. School pictures of a girl wearing a crown, each picture more maniacal then the next. Newspaper clippings of a 'raging She-Demon' attacking a school. Then a video of the same girl and six different others glowing and floating as a rainbow formed a large equine of blue light. Megatron looked over these notes, and many more, becoming more and more interested in this being than any other human he has encountered thus far. Just then he came across a school website, stating the girl and three others were transferring out of the school and were now in the Nevada area.

But just as Megatron was going to find out where, the screen went white. A video of a girl with pink skin blue eyes, and brighter pink hair appeared, "Hiya all you viewers! If you're watching this then you were probably reading about one of my bestest friends, Sunset. However I'm afraid my friend felt uncomfortable and wanted me to take it down. So I did as she asked and took it down. She'll tell me when she's ready for it to be up again, but for now I'm afraid you're left on a cliff hanger! Well, then again you could email me and I could tell you the rest of her story, but-"

Megatron closed the window before the girl could continue. He groaned angrily and turned to Soundwave, "Did you by any chance save anything from these resources?"

The silent mech stepped up to the computer. Using his extra limbs, he plugged them into the computer, the ends of his tendrils (I think that's what they're called) began to pulse light purple as he downloaded the information he obtained. Files he had gained before his master arrived began to reappear on the screen. Megatron smiled sickly at the action of his communication chief.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunset Prime

**Alright guys. Sorry it took so long, but I made it a relatively long chapter to make up for it. This part is roughly 40% Jack X Sunset shipping, the other 60% actually pushes the story along. Sorry if the last chapter was more of a space filler, but I felt like trying something new. So let's get to it! By the way, I want to thank you guys for OVER 16,000 VIEWS! Holy cow! You guys are amazing! :D**

Chapter 13 – Quite the day for Sunset

Sunset looked over herself in the mirror over and over again. She wore her purple shirt and orange skirt form the battle of the bands. **(You know, her old uniform without her jacket)** Taking a deep breath, she puts her hair in a high ponytail and began to walk downstairs. It was roughly six thirty and she was about to head out to Jack's. From what he texted her, he had picked a movie for them to watch. The movie? She didn't know yet, but she made a note to keep an open mind. She picked up her purse with her phone inside and walked downstairs. Once she was down there, she saw the Dazzlings in the Living room. Adagio was reading while Sonata and Aria watched the TV.

Adagio looked up and smiled, "Wow, you look awesome Sunset."

Sunset blushed, "Thanks." She checked the time before walking towards the door, "I'm heading out. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She looked at the girls before leaving the house.

Adagio chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm probably gonna go check on the Autobots soon and Optimus said he would send someone to pick me up. Just worry about your night with Jack." Sunset smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Adagio smiled and went back to her book. But before long, she heard a door open and shut. She looked up to see the TV off with Aria and Sonata nowhere to be found. The Siren groaned and rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

Outside of the house, Aria and Sonata had just snuck out via Garage door. They stayed low to the ground and watched as Sunset walked to Jack's front door.

She hesitated slightly before knocking. Soon after the door open, revealing a somewhat nervous Jack Darby. "Hey Sunset. Y-You look great." He stuttered nervously.

Sunset giggled, "Thanks." Jack then gestured her inside before closing the door. Sonata and Aria then dashed to the other house and hid underneath a window. Soon they peaked in and saw Sunset on the couch. Jack soon came with a bowl of popcorn.

Aria chuckled, "Looks like it's a movie date."

Sonata giggled. They knew Sunset said it **wasn't **a date, but they saw every sign that said otherwise; a nervous invite by the guy, the girl dressing up for no reason specifically, and of course denial.

They listened closely and watched the scene play out.

Sunset watched Jack sit next to her with their popcorn, "So what are we watching?" She asked.

Jack grabbed the remote as he answered, "Princess Bride."

Sunset smiled, "Oh I love that movie! It's one of my favorites."

Jack chuckled, "Who doesn't like The Princess Bride?" He asked sarcastically.

Outside, Sonata had to squirm in place to let out some energy. "Ooh! This is so cute! I wish we had popcorn like them!"

"Did someone say popcorn?" The two Dazzlings froze, turned to each other then looked to the far left. They jumped in shock at the sight of Miko herself, handing them _actual_ bags of **popcorn**.

"Miko!" Aria scolded quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing **you two **aredoing. Watching our friends finally get together." The girl retaliated.

The three were in silent until Aria spoke up again, "No one is to know about this."

"Agreed." Miko and Sonata chimed in. The three girls then turned back to the window and began to watch their friends once more, Aria grabbing and passing a bag of Popcorn for Sonata and herself.

As the "non-date" passed by, the girls outside stayed out of sight as Jack and Sunset watched the movie, speaking up once in a while.

"So do you have this sort of stuff where you're from?" Jack asked at the sword scene against Inigo Montoya and Wesley.

"What, sword fighting?" Sunset asked.

"No… well, that would be interesting, but I'm talking about movies like this." Jack clarified, smiling at the thought of ponies with swords.

"Oh of course. Equestria has a lot of things familiar to this world actually." Sunset smiled, "Movies, schools, Hospitals, and yes, even sword fights."

Jack looked at her, "Wait, that's a thing?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of a colt getting a fencing cutie mark back in Equestria."

Jack smiled before asking another question, "By the way, what _is _a cutie mark anyway? I mean I know you said it represented your special talent, but what else is there?"

"Well, you aren't born with it, you earn it." Sunset explained, "Everyone tries their hardest to find it, mainly because some pony kids will bully others when they have their cutie marks and no pony else has theirs."

Jack winced, "Yeesh, and I thought the bullies here were tough."

Sunset nodded sadly, "They call the ones without cutie marks 'Blank 'Flanks', so most kids are in a hurry to find their cutie marks."

Jack thought for a second, "Were you in a hurry?" He asked.

Sunset shrugged, "Not really. I actually got my Cutie mark in an odd way. I was doing my entrance exam to get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns when one of my spell went wonky and, well it went pretty bad at first, but Celestia fixed things and said I had a lot of power and that she'd be honored to teach me." ***If you've read my story 'Sunset VS Starlight', you'll get my Head-canon. And no, I don't read the comics.***

"Wow, you must've been really talented." Jack chuckled.

Sunset shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I'm nowhere as strong as any of the princesses, Twilight included, but I get by."

Jack smiled and they went back to the movie. A few hours passed, Sonata had gone to sleep outside, lying on the grass with a popcorn kernel on her cheek. After the movie ended, Jack and Sunset talked for a while longer. But before long the girl felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She laughed nervously, "Sorry." She apologized to Jack. She checked her phone, it was a text from Adagio. "Hm, that's weird." Sunset mumbled.

"What? What's up?" Jack asked.

"It's from Adagio. It says; 'SOS! Smokescreen needs our help! Bumblebee will pick you up. Get to the base ASAP!'." Sunset read the message aloud.

"Yeesh, sounds serious." Jack winced.

Sunset sighed, "Yeah. Sorry but I gotta take this."

Jack held his hands up, "Hey. It's fine. Just tell me if Smokescreen's okay."

Sunset nodded, "Thanks Jack… for everything." She blushed. With that she ran out of the house faster than she could notice Jack blushing as well.

Outside Aria turned to Miko, "Oh boy. We better go."

"That's fine." Miko smiled. "I got all the evidence I need."

"Evidence?" Aria asked. Then she gasped, "Did you take pictures?!" Aria asked shocked.

Miko nodded, "Yep. Got it all on here." She flipped her phone open.

Aria was quiet before she smirked, "Send some of those to me later." Miko nodded and ran off, most likely to get home. Once she was gone, Aria turned to Sonata and shook her awake, "Sonata. Sonata!"

The girl in blue jolted up, "Huh? Wha? Who?"

"You fell asleep." Aria told her. She stood up, avoiding the window, "Now come on, Bumblebee's gonna take us to the base. Something about Smokescreen needing our help." Aria dashed to their house with Sonata soon following close behind. When sunset got there, they told them they were cleaning their instruments the whole time. They figured they were caught, though Sunset claimed she'd deal with it later. Soon enough Bumblebee rolled up their driveway. The three girls got in and the Autobot took them to the base.

Time rolled by and soon enough Sunset found her and the Dazzlings with Adagio in the base comforting Smokescreen. Apparently he was blind-sided during the last search of the third key. To say the girls were annoyed would be an understatement. They were perturbed, angry, and over everything, upset that Smokescreen was so cheaply attacked. The Dazzlings told Sunset about their talk with him, and how he felt about the team looking down on him.

"Smokescreen was Sucker-punched." Bulkhead spoke up, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder, "Could've happened to any of us."

"But it didn't." Smokescreen shrugged the hand off, "Because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some **great **warrior I'm turning out to be."

"Smokescreen, it was a cheap hit." Adagio spoke up, trying to comfort her guardian. "You couldn't have seen it coming. If you did, you would've-"

"You **still **don't get it do you?" Arcee interrupted her. Smokescreen looked at her as she spoke, "A couple of victories aren't going to make you a legend. And not every mission result in success! Not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus. We've gain relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We've even lost a world. But this is _**one time **_we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron. And everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about **you **or your '**destiny**'!"

Sunset and the girls looked at each other as Smokescreen lowered his head. The femme was being really hard on their friend, but how could they argue with someone like her?

"Arcee, you've made your point." Optimus turned away from the screen.

But the femme didn't stop, "Optimus, he needs to hear this." She turned back to face the younger mech, "You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness _begins_ and **ends **with putting the _**team**_first! Not your personal score card."

"There's **nothing **I wouldn't do for you guys!" Smokescreen told her.

"Then stop trying to be a hero. And start being an Autobot." Arcee growled.

Sunset and the girls gasped, Sonata putting her hands to her mouth. Sunset turned to see Smokescreen looking down before looking over to Optimus. The Prime said nothing. He didn't even move. Smokescreen looked down once more before looking to Arcee. "You know what?! Maybe I'm just not good enough!" He snapped. Suddenly he turned and ran towards the exit, transforming and leaving the base in a frenzy.

Sunset gasped and dashed down the steps, "Smokescreen! Wait!" She cried. But he was long gone by the time she reached the exit. Sunset stared at the entrance as the sound of her friend's engine drowned out. She was silent, until she suddenly growled. The girl clenched her fists and turned to the femme, "Way to go Arcee!" She angrily snapped.

Arcee looked at her shocked and offended, "Me? What did I do?"

"He was already feeling bad enough, you didn't have to add salt on the wound." Sunset pointed out.

Arcee put a hand on her hip, "What are you talking about? He didn't have any wounds."

Sunset face palmed herself, "Ugh! It's a figure of speech! You pretty much said he wasn't an Autobot. Do you know what that even meant to him? It's like telling me or the Dazzlings to play music without our voices! There may be a difference between a hero and an Autobot, but it's a small one! And now Smokescreen's out there doing who knows what and feeling awful for himself!"

Arcee shrugged, "He'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't?!" Sunset snapped back, "What if he gets hurt or worse? What if he tries to go off on his own?! What if he never comes back!?"

Everyone in the base goes silent and stares at the teen, somewhat afraid she's right. Smokescreen hasn't been on Earth that long, and as each Autobot have learned; even the most unlikely things could happen. Including an Autobot going rogue.

Arcee froze, "Well… He has to come back at some point. He has nowhere else to go." She excused.

"Do you seriously think you know Smokescreen like we do!? You think you know Smokescreen to the core?! Well you don't!" Sunset growled angrily, "You say you know what's best for everyone. But have you ever thought you can never know **everything**?! You think an outcast like Smokescreen understands what you've all been through? How much you've all been hurt in this war?! Anything could happen Arcee! And now, after that little 'Pep talk' you two just had, Smokescreen could be thinking you don't even care about him!" Sunset growled, "I'm sorry Arcee, but when it comes to friendships like these, you know absolutely nothing. You don't even have a heart, you have a spark! You're a hollow shell of a robot who only cares about war, **NOT** the feelings of others!"

Arcee was speechless. No one talked to her like that, no one! But now that their newest friend had spoken up, it hurt.

Just then, Sunset runs off to the exit hallway. "Where are you going?" Bulkhead asked.

She whipped her head around, her glare never leaving its angry state. "I'm going to find and support my friend. Or is that implausible as well?!" The base once more went silent. Finally, Sunset ran into the tunnel to follow Smokescreen. "Smokescreen! Smokescreen wait up!"

Arcee stood in silence, staring at the exit of the base.

"Sorry about that Arcee," The femme turned to the Dazzlings, "Ever since we've known Sunset, we found out she can have a little bit of an… anger issue when it comes to her friends. We kinda forgot about it for a while, but… I guess she still has a little more bite left in her." Adagio shrugged.

"A **little **bite? That was a down right assault!" Aria noted.

"Still not as bad as the time the Flim-Flam brothers tried to resell her guitar after it was left at the school's 'yard sale' by accident." Sonata added, "Those guys wished they never **touched **that thing once she got a hold of them."

"You two aren't helping!" Adagio snapped.

Bulkhead walked to the entrance, "I'll go get them."

"No." Everyone turned to Optimus. "Sunset needs to approach Smokescreen on her own, and they will return in their own time."

The Dazzlings nodded and began to do their own business, more specifically, just gossiping and trying to get their minds off their runaway friends. Optimus returned to trying to decode the last Iacon message

Hours have passed since Sunset ran after Smokescreen, or at least that's what it felt like to Sunset. Her legs were screaming at her to just give up, but her head and heart would not let her. Sunset looked up from the street scanning the desert for Smokescreen only to realize she was in the middle of nowhere.

Sunset breathed tiredly, trying to regain her breath. Afterwards, she stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "Smokescreen! Where are you?"

Just then the sound of a revved engine broke the silence, as though replying to the teen. Sunset looked around and soon found headlights shining behind a giant rock pillar. She ran towards it and soon found a race car with a familiar white, red and blue color scheme. "You're not here to bring me back to the base, are you?" The vehicle muttered.

Sunset sighed and backed up as the car drove up next to her, facing the road. "No. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Arcee had **no right** to say something like that." Sunset comforted her guardian.

"But she's right isn't she?" Smokescreen spoke sorrowfully. "I'm no Autobot. I can barely stand my own ground. Alpha Trion chose the wrong bot to guard him, I'm surprised he wasn't attacked before the invasion on Iacon."

"Smokescreen, we both know you don't mean that." Sunset sighed as she gently rubs his hood in comfort. "I know what it's like Smoke." She confessed, "To feel that nothing's gonna get better. Believe me. I thought I would never fit in, that the Dazzlings and I could never gain our 'happily ever after'. And for a long time, I felt l was useless and wanted to give up. But then I met you and the others, and everything turned around for us. You may not be perfect, but I couldn't ask for a better guardian that you Smokescreen. You are the best car a girl could ask for."

Smokescreen went silent. "Sunset? Could you... Stay with me for a while?" He spoke up and opened his driver door.

Sunset smiled genuinely, "Of course." She got in, watching her head and closing the door behind her.

"Maybe you could… practice singing while I drive?" Smokescreen requested.

Sunset smiled as she buckled up, "That sounds nice."

With that, Smokescreen drove off as Sunset began to sing a melody she's known since she was a filly.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone,**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer**

As she sang, Sunset closed her eyes and remembered how Celestia used to sing her to sleep after a long day of learning magic or after a really bad nightmare.

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Back at the base, the Dazzlings have been sitting in silence for a while, mostly just looking through their phones and worrying about their friends. Just then, Optimus finished decoding the final message from Iacon. He sighed and turned to his team, "Ah. The final entry has been decoded."

Just then the computer started beeping. "Has it?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned back to the screen to see pixels dancing on the screen. "Hm. Perhaps it a layer of secondary encryption." He suggested as the pixels continued to move.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Megatron had just decoded the same message. "The coordinates are forming… an image. Why would the final Iacon relic be different from the others?"

The Autobots gathered around Optimus, the Dazzlings watching from aside. "Maybe it's a picture of the relic." Bulkhead suggested.

"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing its location?" Ratchet huffed.

"I trust Alpha Trion has his reasons." Optimus spoke up.

The computer whirred, and soon the image became clear. Too clear. The Autobots and humans all gaped in awe at the sight.

Adagio gasped, "Is that?"

"Smokescreen?!" Bulkhead finished for her.

Megatron meanwhile, was looking at the same image with the same amount of surprise. "Prime's latest recruit, is the final relic of Iacon!"

Arcee huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" Bumblebee beeped in response.

"Maybe he knows where the key is." Bulkhead suggested.

Arcee turned to him, "And never bothered to mention it?"

"A more likely possibility," Ratchet jumped in, "Is that Smokescreen himself somehow **is **the key without knowing it."

"Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger." Optimus spoke up. He put a servo to his helm, "Smokescreen! Return to base immediately!"

Nothing came in response.

"He may have deactivated his comm link." Ratchet noted.

"Locate his position! And prepare the ground bridge!" Optimus ordered.

Adagio fidgeted with her hands and turned to the girls, "I hope Smokescreen's okay." She muttered.

Sonata put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry Adagio. He'll be back here before we know it."

"Yeah, and with Sunset too."

Adagio and Sonata's eyes widened as they turned to Aria. The final girl rose an eyebrow, "What? It's been like half an hour since she left. It's highly possible she's found him already."

Adagio went silent before blurting. "Oh pony feathers."

Smokescreen was still driving down a road in the dessert with Sunset in the driver's seat. After her song, they decided to just sit in quiet for a while.

Megatron watched the screen Soundwave projected, "It seems our side project is already paying off." He smirked.

Smokescreen zoomed down the road with Sunset looking out the window. Just then, her eye wandered to the rear view mirror. She noticed some sort of shape in the glass. A triangle? Suddenly a red streak came from it. She gasped, "Smokescreen! Something's behind us!"

Just as she said it, the red streaks began hitting the ground around them. Smokescreen began to swerve to avoid them. As the thing passed over them, Smokescreen transformed into his robot form, catching Sunset as he rolled to his feet. He looked down at her, "You okay?" He asked.

Sunset nodded shaking, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

The Bot smiled and set her on her feet on the road. He looked up to see the object flying away. He growled, "You picked the wrong day to mess with me Con!" He shifted his hand into a gun and aimed.

Sunset looked at the object, so she could see her guardian shoot it down. Suddenly something from the side of the road fired. Sunset turned around just to see rings of sound blasting her guardian away. He grunted in pain at the blast and as he hit the ground further away.

"Smokescreen!" Sunset cried out, running to him. It took a lot of energy, but her devotion to a friend made her as fast as a Wonderbolt. She soon got to him and put her hands on his helm. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes slightly. Sunset turned to see what he was looking at, and the sight terrified her. A tall, thin robot with no face and some sort of blaster on his arm. She flinched at the sight before turning back to her guardian, "Smokescreen, come on. You gotta get up!"

The Decepticon scanned the Autobot only to notice a creature next to him. It was a human with orange skin, red and yellow hair and- He brought up a file he had saved a few days ago. A girl with the same description, only with longer hair and strange ears. The Con smirked under his visor. This was the girl he's been looking for. The "Sunset Shimmer" girl he was ordered to find. Just then a ground bridge opened to the side. Must've been the Autobots. He had to move fast. Using his tendrils, he latched onto the Autobot and began to drag him to him while another wrapped around the human. She struggled in his grip as the Autobot was placed at his feet. He picked one of the Bot's arms up and called his own groundbridge. Once it appeared he began to walk into it, two "prizes" in tow.

Sunset struggled in the extra limb. "Put me down! Let us go!" She demanded. But the Decepticon seemed to ignore her. She looked to the side to see the Autobots exiting their own groundbridge. She shouted, "Optimus!" The Prime turned his held to her, "Help!"

"Sunset! Smokescreen!" The Autobots ran towards the Con, in hopes to get to their friends.

But as the Con walked into his groundbridge, Sunset looked at them in terror. Optimus shouted just as the portal closed, left with their allies in trouble.

Sunset closed her eyes as the Con brought her through the groundbridge. Soon she heard it closing again. She opened one eye to see an enormous room made out of metal, colored with black, blue and purples. Looking around she recognized some Decepticon drones she fought in the cave a while back.

"Nice work Soundwave." Sunset froze at the sound of a new voice. She turned her head to see she was being held behind the robot as he presented her unconscious friend to an even larger Con. He was mostly silver with purple highlights, covered in spikes with blood red and white eyes.

Red and white eyes. Like the ones Adagio dreamt of not too long ago.

Sunset regained her sensed and tried to push part of the metal limb away. Maybe she could sneak out of its grip. But then it moved, making her shout in shock. Her hair flew in front of her face, making her groan in annoyance.

"What's this?" Sunset brushed her hair back, looked up and froze again. The larger Con stared down at her. He smirked evilly and chuckled. "Well done indeed Soundwave."

The limb around Sunset let go only for her to drop into a servo and be clenched tightly. She struggled in the grip. It didn't hurt per say, but it was anything but comfortable. She stopped when she found she was at the silver Con's eye level. "Sunset Shimmer, I believe." He remarked.

Sunset gulped in fear. Looking between the two Decepticons and her unconscious Guardian, this was one situation that would forever haunt her… if she survived that is.

**Holy crud! I am so glad to get back to updating! I know you guys are gonna hate me for this cliffhanger, but at the same time I know you love me for posting a new chapter. Stay tuned for the next one, whenever it will be out. And hey, feel free to ask questions. Who knows? I may just answer them. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sunset Prime

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry for taking so long but my laptop is in repairs and I could only edit this on school computers. Anyway, I might as well answer a question while I have your attention. One of the questions everyone is asking is; "Will this carry over into Beast Hunters?" Well. I'm here to tell you that the story will indeed go into season three and will end around the end of the episode "Rebellion" (I believe that's the one I'm thinking of). You know, the one where Optimus is reborn, the team gets back together with some new additions (Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack) and the Autobots get a new base after their old one was destroyed by the Decepticons and Smokescreen saved Optimus' life with the forge instead of becoming a Prime like he's always dreamed of. Surprisingly I already have parts of that scene already written down to go over later. I would show some of it, but it would give WAY too much to the story line. Sorry, no spoilers on this Fanfic.**

**Oh, and while I got you guys here, I just need to say I'm gonna be using a friend of mine's OC in this chapter since she asked early on when this was only a few chapters long. And since I know a bunch of you are going to be asking me to the same for your Ocs, I'm gonna say right now, I'm not using anymore Ocs. I just did this one because I don't want to go back on my promise for a friend. I thought it would be fun, but it turned out to be a lot more difficult than I thought it'd be. Anyway, ONTO THE CHAPTER! :D**

Chapter 14 - More Questions Arise

Smokescreen groaned as he came to his senses. Everything hurt, especially his processer. He tried his best to remember what happened. Let's see; Arcee shouted at him, that he remembered. Sunset went on a drive with him and sang him a song, check. Then they got shot at by a decepticon. He was about to shoot back when-

"Wakey Wakey~" A voice taunted.

Smokescreen opened his eyes, hissing in pain as he tried to take in his surroundings. Before he could however, dark colors of red and silver with glowing crimson eyes. His optics snapped open, "Wha?!" He tried to lunge forwards at the Decepticon, but couldn't. He looked down and saw his servos were restricted to a berth he was on. He growled and grunted as he glared at the decepticon.

Knockout smirked. "If you're looking for your Phase-shifter, finders keepers!" He held up his left servo, showing off Smokescreen's signature weapon.

Suddenly Smokescreen realized something, "Where's Sunset you Decepticon freak!?"

The red medic sneered at the rookie, "You are in no place to be insulting me, you worthless mech!"

"Enough prattling Knockout!" The two mechs turned to the side to see Megatron approaching them. He glared at Smokescreen, "Hand me the final Iacon Relic. Now!"

Smokescreen glared right back at him, "Yeah, I can't really help you. That's the only one I was packing." He tilted his head towards Knockout who was admiring his new 'toy'.

Megatron huffed, "Soundwave." He turned his helm towards the silent mech hidden by the wall. The mech began to show a pixelated picture on his visor as he beeped and whirred.

"You got the wrong guy chief!" Smokescreen growled, "Optimus Prime's the one who can decode the Iacon Data Base."

"Ah, but you misunderstand." Megatron turned to the younger mech, "The final entry has been decoded, by us! And according to our findings," He turned to Soundwave "It would appear I do indeed, have the right guy!"

Soundwave's visor now showed the pixelated picture cleaned up and now revealing a picture of Smokescreen himself. The rookie was shocked, beyond shocked. Absolutely awestruck! Why was he the last clue in the Iacon Database?!

"The question is; what is it that you are still packing?" Knockout spoke up, holding a medical pad. It showed him an X-Ray image of the young mech in front of him and soon a glowing red object came into view. The pad began beeping and Knockout smirked, "Why, hidden treasure of course!" He chuckled evilly.

***back at the Autobot Base***

"Smokescreen must've been taken aboard the Decepticon Warship." Ratchet looked over the computer screen with a beeping image of Smokescreen still on screen. He turned to the others, "Tracing his signal through its shielding will be impossible."

The Dazzlings leaned on the railing. They were on edge with two of their friends in the hands of the enemy. They haven't been this scared since the moment their pendants shattered and they lost their voice.

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet." Optimus spoke up, "Far more than Smokescreen's fate may be at stake."

Bulkhead turned to the medic confused, "I-I don't get it. How could Smoke be an Omega key?" He asked.

Ratchet spoke up, "Perhaps, he isn't the key, but its container."

Arcee shrugged, "The other Iacon relics were sent to Earth in pods, why not this one?"

"But then how did the key end up inside of him?" Aria asked.

Optimus began to speak logically, "When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to send the final Omega key into space. At least by standard means."

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons." Arcee added.

"But Alpha Trion's the one who actually turned off the kid's lights!" Bulkhead jumped in.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying, in the event of capture." Optimus looked down.

"And with a mobile Relic, Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed coordinates." Arcee added.

"So the Big 'A' slipped us a clue instead; Smoke's Mugshot." Bulkhead finished it.

"The Decepticons got to Smokescreen first." Ratchet spoke up, "I fear they have decoded the same clue."

"And now, they have Sunset along with him." Adagio noted. "Who knows what they'll do to her."

***In the Nemesis***

Knockout worked on getting the X-Ray image onto the computer screen as Smokescreen continued to struggle against his restraints. "I'm not gonna ask you again! Where's Sunset!" Smokescreen shouted.

Knockout barely looked at him, "We were hoping you'd stop asking that." He mocked.

The rookie growled, "I swear to Primus, if you did anything to hurt her-"

"Relax Autobot." Knockout pulled himself away from the computer. He walked to the side of the console and brought out something covered with a towel. He placed it on the utensil desk near the berth and set it down, "That so called 'human' of yours is completely unharmed." He uncovered the object to reveal a cage with a familiar female inside on her knees staring at her hands. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail and she was hugging herself, scared.

She shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness before looking around. When she saw her guardian, she stood up and ran to the cage's fence, "Smokescreen!"

Knockout returned to the computers as Megatron approached the two, "After Knockout's encounter with this young organism, I became very intrigued by her abilities." He turned to Smokescreen with a sickening smirk, "And low and behold, you brought her right to me."

Smokescreen gasped a bit. He had brought his human friend straight to the enemy. He was the reason she was in trouble! This was his fault! He frowned a bit. Sunset noticed this and sent him a sympathetic look that, unfortunately, went unnoticed.

Just then Knockout finally got the X-ray on screen. Megatron looked at it and sneered, "Yet another of these identical relics?!" He turned to his medic, "Remove it swiftly."

"With pleasure." Knockout smirked, shifting his right servo into a power saw. "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own." He turned and advanced on the young Autobot.

Sunset gasped and felt her heart beat faster. She watched as Smokescreen struggle against his restraints as the blade approached his abdomen. Suddenly the human female growled and clenched her hands into fists. She shouted, "Leave. Him. Alone!"

What happened next was a blur. She felt her anger generate something within her. Something familiar. Far too familiar to forget. The warm glow of her magic being used. She drew her hands back before throwing them forwards, and before she knew it, a blast of her light blue/green magic shot from her hands and found a target within Knockout, hitting him in the chassis as he turned towards her in surprise. He was blasted back and soon hit the wall before falling to the floor.

Everyone stared in awe as the magical aura dimmed into nothing. Sunset stood frozen in her spot, looking at her damage. The groaning Decepticon on the ground and a smoldering hole in the cage's fence.

After a few seconds, Megatron hummed, "This female seems more powerful than I expected." He walked over to the cage and opened it (The hole Sunset made was too small for his giant servos.) Sunset knew his intensions and tried to run towards her friend, but of course didn't get anywhere. She struggled in his grip as he turned on his comm link, "Warpshot!" Megatron shouted. "You are needed in the Medical bay!" Soon enough, the door opened and in came a Seeker Decepticon. (My friend's OC. Read description up above.)

"Sir yes sir!" He saluted. He was a tall, sleek, yet muscular Cybertronian of the Seeker Class. He had sharp claws, missile launchers on his arms, and rockets on his pedes. His optics were golden-yellow and he wore a battle mask that covered his face.

Megatron held Sunset out, "Take this creature and lock her up. And make sure she remains there." The vehicon held a servo out for Megatron to drop the girl in.

Afterwards, he held on tight and saluted again, "Yes Sir!"

Sunset continued to struggle in the new mech's grip, and once again couldn't get anywhere. She looked back at her guardian, seeing his absolutely terrified face staring at her as she was taken away. She leaned out and shouted, "Don't worry Smokey! I'll be fine! Just take care of yourself! Don't let them hurt you!" The door closed as she finished and she was left in the hands (literally) of the Decepticon. However, she didn't give up on struggling in his grip and pounding her tiny fists on his servo. "Let me go!" She ordered.

"Sorry Lady." The mech spoke up, "No can do."

Suddenly Sunset stopped struggling and turned to the Decepticon with a confused look, "Wait, did you just call me 'Lady'?" She asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" The mech huffed.

She took a pause before asking, "You weren't… told to call me that, were you?"

The bot seemed to have rolled his eyes, "Oh, I see. You think I'm just like any other bot on this ship, huh?"

"Well yeah. I mean, come on, you all look alike and you don't really show emotions, so I-I just figured…" Sunset shrugged.

"Look miss, I'm not some kind of drone or whatever you humans call them." He huffed. "We all may look alike but we each have our own personality, name, even history." He looked at her, "But then again, that's not something you should worry about." He approached what seemed to be a hall of cells that looked small enough to look like cupboards to the Cons. He opened one and tossed Sunset in.

She rubbed her head, dusted herself off and groaned in annoyance. She looked back at the con, "You won't get away with this! Optimus will come for us!"

The mech chuckled, "He's not gonna be coming on this ship anytime soon miss. So make yourself comfortable." He slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.

"Hey!" Sunset got up and pounded on the door, "Let me out!" After realizing her words meant nothing to the Decepticons she sighed and rubbed her head, "Okay Sunset, think. Your guardian is trapped at the hands of Megatron himself, the Autobots don't know where we are and probably can't get here anyway, and you can't use your magic without your guitar." After a second of silence she looked at her hands, "Then… how did I do that?" She mumbled. After staring at her hands for a while, she sat in the corner and began to think of a way out of this.

***Let's check on the Autobots***

Adagio decided to walk around the base to clear her head. She couldn't stand the thought of her fiends being in danger. It was her worst fear. She kicked a rock along the ground every few steps she took. She just knew everyone was feeling awful about their situation, and from what she's figured, there wasn't much they could do about it.

After walking around for a while, she bumped into something metal. She rubbed her head and looked up. Arcee was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head down. Adagio knew she was feeling guilty, but felt required to ask; "Arcee? You okay?"

The femme turned to Adagio. After a second of silence, the femme sighed and mumbled, "I really messed up this time Adagio." She shook her head, "It's my fault those two got caught by Decepticons."

Adagio placed a hand on Arcee's leg, "Don't blame yourself Arcee. Both you and Sunset got a little… overheated about Smokescreen, and you both said stuff you shouldn't have. But we'll get them back, I promise."

Arcee looked at the Dazzling, "I know we will, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that Smokescreen and Sunset won't forgive me. I was horrible to both of them. I just don't know if I can make this right." Arcee stood on her feet, and started walking away, humming a quiet tune as she did.

**I have to find a way **

**To make this all okay **

**I can't believe this small mistake **

**Could've caused so much heartache **

**Oh why, oh why? **

**Something is wrong, it's plain to see **

**This isn't how it's meant to be **

**And you can't see it like I do **

**It's not the life that's meant for you **

**Oh why, oh why? **

**Losing promise **

**I don't know what to do **

**Seeking answers **

**I fear I won't get through to you **

**I'll try **

**And I'll try **

**I'll try **

**And I'll try**

If Adagio had her pony ears, they'd be wilting. She knew Arcee's pain and was worried about the same thing as well. Unfortunately, only time will tell what will happen. All they could hope for is a good enough answer.

***Okay, back to Sunset***

"Okay. I drew my hands back, shouted 'Leave him alone,' then I somehow blasted Knockout." Sunset mumbled to herself, pacing in a circle. She had been thinking for what felt like hours, still trying to figure out a plan. "It felt stronger than usual, so maybe it's just natural now. Like back in Equestria!" She closed her eyes and tried to focus on a teleportation spell. But when she looked, her situation wasn't any different. She groaned, "Come on! I did this before! Why can't I do it now?!"

Suddenly she heard footsteps from outside her cage. They sounded like someone was running. She walked to the wall and placed an ear at the door. She flinched at the sound of metal hitting metal and the sound of something falling to the floor.

"Hello?" She spoke, against her better judgement to stay quiet. Suddenly a hand phased through the wall and grabbed her. She screeched a bit, as it dragged her back through. She struggled in the grip, "Let me go! You creepy Con!"

"Hey! Sunset take it easy."

Sunset froze and turned around. She smiled at the sight of a familiar face, "Smokescreen!" The Bot placed her on his shoulder and she hugged his cheek, "You escaped! I can't believe it!" Just then she looked down to see Warpshot unconscious on the floor. "Whoa…"

Smokescreen saw her discomfort and noted, "Don't worry, I just knocked him out. He'll be fine in a couple hours." With that he ran out the door and dashed through the halls.

Sunset held on tightly to her guardian's shoulder, "But how did you get out?" She asked.

He looked at her as he ran, "I was able to snatch the Phase Shifter back from Knockout." He looked down, "But they were able to get information through the cortical psychic patch."

"The what?" Sunset asked.

Smokescreen stopped running when the hallways split. He looked around the corner, "It's a Cybertronian device that allows someone to enter another bot's mind." Smokey looked down, "Megatron used it to find out what the keys do… As well as find out who you and the Dazzlings are."

Sunset gasped slightly and looked at him, "Oh Smokey, that's not your fault." She paused for a moment then asked, "Did it hurt?"

Smokey ran to the right, "Not necessarily. I'm just worried I let the team down again. Not to mention you could be in more danger now."

"Trust me Smokey, I'm sure they'll understand. I already do." Sunset offered a smile, "Besides, now that we're free, there's a chance for us to get the keys back before-" Sunset froze as something red began to get closer. She squinted, "What is that?" she muttered.

Smokescreen saw her confusion and smirked, "Remember how I said I took the phase shifter from Knockout?" He skid to a halt, "Well this is what happened to him."

Sunset gawked at the sight. The red Decepticon was completely stuck in the wall, only able to move his hands and head, and he looked very annoyed. Sunset started laughing, hiding her mouth as much as she could with her hand. "Oh my gosh, that is awesome!" She took out her phone and snapped a picture, making the Decepticon growl.

Smokescreen smirked, "Come on! Let's get those keys back!" He dashed off, leaving Knockout in the wall, struggling and failing to get anywhere. The duo phased through the ship, looking for their target. They miraculously weren't spotted by any Vehicons and soon enough, Smokescreen found Megatron with the fourth key about to go into some sort of safe room. The Autobot turned to Sunset, "Hold tight." The girl nodded as Smokey turned the phase shifter off. He dashed towards the Decepticon leader and snatched the key, "Think fast!" He shouted. Turning the shifter back on, he backed into the vault. Looking around he saw another key and, without thinking too much about where the last one was, grabbed it and ran. As the two ran through the halls, they heard Megatron roar in anger. Sunset flinched a bit. She didn't want to know what that mech was like angry.

Smokescreen ran around another corner, both keys in hand, when he stopped. A line of Vehicons blocked his path. He turned around to see more Vehicons block the way he came. Smokescreen acted like he was confused, "Oh, this isn't the way out?" He asked sarcastically.

Suddenly the Vehicons raised their blasters and began firing. Sunset squeaked and hid her face in Smokescreen's neck, not that it would do much if she was hit. But shockingly nothing happened. Looking around she saw the Cons were on the ground, either unconscious or dead. Smokescreen looked at them proudly. Realizing he used the phase shifter to make them take each other out, Sunset turned to Smokescreen with an unamused face, "You know, someday, you're actually going to be the death of me Smokey."

The bot chuckled and ran through another wall. But as they crossed another hallway, they also passed through what looked like a giant, metal, bug monster. Sunset stared at it, "Whoa!" After she and Smokey left it confused, she turned to him, "What in the world was that?!" She asked.

"An Insecticon." Smokescreen answered. He looked at her for a second and noted, "I'll explain later."

He continued to run through the ship, looking for a possible exit. After a while, the duo found themselves on the deck of the ship. Sunset shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun behind the clouds. After a few seconds of her eyes adjusting, she heard footsteps. She and Smokescreen turned to the side and saw Megatron along with some of his men, blasters humming and ready to fire. Smokescreen backed away from the Decepticons, but couldn't get too far as he came to the edge of the bridge. Sunset gasped at the sheer height they were at. They must've been hundreds, if not thousands of miles above ground level. It was moments like these that made her wish she had wings.

"Pity you are incapable of flight." Megatron taunted.

Smokescreen stared at the Decepticon leader before turning to his friend. Sunset seemed to have read his mind as she nodded and whispered, "I trust you." She gripped onto his shoulder tightly.

Smokescreen nodded and faced Megatron, "Yeah, like I'm gonna let that stop us." Sunset held on tight and closed her eyes as Smokescreen ran towards the edge, dodging the Vehicons' shots, and jumped. As the mech began to fall, both keys still in his hands, Sunset hid in a crook of his shoulder, hiding her face in his metal as her hair whipped around behind her. Again, this was one of those times Sunset really wished she had wings!


	15. Chapter 15

Sunset Prime

**Hello world! I am back for another chapter. Thank you all for being so patient, I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to write about 30% of this chapter. Most of the falling scene is going to switch between Smokescreen and the Autobot base, so be prepared for that. Anyway, thank you guys SO MUCH for supporting me this far and I hope you'll stick around until the end which, if I'm estimating correctly, I should be able to reach within the next six to seven chapters. But let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. For now, enjoy Chapter 15 just in time for Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone!**

Chapter 15 – Things Go Downhill

"Smokescreen to base! I could **really** use a Ground Bridge right now!"

Sunset kept her eyes shut as her guardian called the base through his comm link. Her hair was breezing behind her, the wind slapping her face and howling in her ears. She held onto Smokescreen with everything she had, seeing as her life really did depend on it. The wind stung her eyes when she tried to look at her surroundings. It was no good as she saw little to no ground, nothing but clouds and blue sky. This scared her even more.

Suddenly laser blasts began firing from behind the two heroes. Smokescreen locked the keys onto his back and began to dive forwards, dodging the blasts from behind him. Sunset looked behind them and saw a jet Vehicon right on their tail. Just then she heard the sound of Smokescreen's phase shifter being used. She turned towards him just as he spread his arms out. Sunset hid her face in his neck, holding onto his shoulder as he phased through the Vehicon and ended up behind it. Aiming his blaster, he fired and destroyed the Vehicon on one shot. As he fell, he broke through the smoke and continued his freefall.

***At the base***

The Dazzlings had nearly fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for something to happen that could help their friends. Sonata was curled up on the couch and had her head on Adagio's lap. Aria was leaning her head on her arm, sitting in a chair and slightly snoring. Adagio was nearly dozing off, her head nodding a bit as she tried to stay awake.

Suddenly there was a sound from the computer that snapped Adagio's head up. She stood up frantically, forgetting about Sonata who fell off the couch. "Gyah, I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Sonata woke up as she hit the ground and Aria was startled awake by the commotion.

Ratchet typed away at the console, "Smokescreen's signal, it's back online!"

"The kid escaped the warship!" Bulkhead smiled.

"And it looks like Sunset's with him." Arcee smiled, seeing a human signal alongside the Autobot's.

Sonata threw her hands in the air, "Alright Smokey!"

Ratchet worked on locating the kid's signal. After a while, he muttered. "Strange."

"What's going on?" Aria asked.

"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense." Ratchet explained. "I can't lock onto his position." The Dazzlings tensed up as the medic typed away at the computer, running to the edge of the platform and leaning on the railing. After a while Ratchet spoke up once more, "I've isolated the problem." His voice sounded a bit on edge, "Smokescreen is in free fall."

"What?!" Adagio gasped.

"But- Smokescreen and Sunset can't fly!" Sonata squeaked.

"We know that Sonata!" Aria snapped.

"We have to help them." Adagio spoke nervously, her heart pounding in fear and concern.

***Back in the sky***

Smokescreen waited for a response from his team, then heard a familiar medic talking through his Comm link. "Smokescreen, I'm opening the Ground Bridge directly below you and Sunset!"

Smokescreen nodded and turned his phase shifter off, in hope to not phase through the portal. "Brace yourselves. I'm gonna make an entrance." He turned to the girl on his shoulder, "Hold tight Sunset!" Smokey spoke up over the roar of the wind.

Sunset's eyes watered as she looked at her guardian, then towards the ground. Below them a Ground Bridge opened, its colors swirling like she remembered it did. She felt relief until she turned her head to the side. Sunset gasped and screamed, "Smokescreen look out!"

Just as she cried out, Megatron swooped underneath the rookie and swept him off course, avoiding the Ground Bridge. But he did more than that. The force of the collision shook Sunset and released her grip on her guardian. She was flung into the sky, nothing to protect her as she screamed into the clouds.

Smokescreen's eyes widened in horror and he cried out, "Sunset!" He straightened himself out and dove after her.

Sunset flailed as fear took over her body, turning around and around in the air as though she wasn't in control of her own body. Her heart raced frantically as she started seeing colors of brown within the clouds below. She entered a large white cloud, making it hard to see.

Smokescreen dove after her, his eyes never leaving her. Just then she entered a cloud and, without hesitating, he went right after her. For a split second, neither of them were seeable.

***At the base***

The image of Smokescreen suddenly moved out of the way of the Ground Bridge. "He's off course!" Ratchet spoke with surprise.

"You missed?!" Arcee asked.

"How could you miss!?" Aria noted.

Adagio turned to her friend, "I don't think Ratchet missed Aria, I think Smokescreen was redirected!"

"Open another one! Fast!" Bulkhead yelled.

Ratchet quickly worked on another Ground Bridge, hoping he could work fast enough to save their friends.

***Back to Smokescreen***

After the mech emerged from the cloud, Sunset found himself safely held against his chassis. Thought that was only one problem in their large predicament. The ground continued to grow closer and closer as the Vehicons continued to fly after the duo.

Smokescreen thought of what to do, caring more about protecting Sunset, than saving himself. He looked at his Phase shifter, "I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't apply to actual ground." Smokescreen turned his phase shifter on one more time then watched as the ground approached faster and faster, the Decepticons right behind them.

Sunset's heart wanted to jump out of her chest. She didn't want this to be the end, for her or Smokey. She buried her face into his neck, closing her eyes shut and waited for the impact to come…

***back at the base***

The Dazzlings and the Autobots all stared in horror as Smokescreen's signal turned red, flashing and blaring a terrible sound.

"No…" Ratchet mumbled.

"Did they-?" Adagio froze, already knowing the answer. Smokescreen had hit ground, most likely dying in the process. Sunset and their guardian were gone. Forever.

Sonata couldn't take it anymore. They had just lost an Autobot guardian, a sister, and above all, two friends. She fell to her knees and cried, not caring about anything. She was, however, taken by surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked to see bright purple hair with turquoise streaks. She would've questioned it, but instead, accepted the gesture and leaned into the warm embrace.

Everyone held their heads low for the loss of two great souls, two allies, two friends.

Just then Adagio's phone started vibrating. She sniffed a tear away, walking over to it. She picked it up and flicked it open, wiping a stray tear away before she spoke, "Hello?" Her voice quivered.

_"Hey Adagio? Could you tell Ratchet we still __**really**__ need that Ground Bridge?"_

Adagio's mind was officially blown. Sadness completely forgotten, she gripped the phone tightly, "Sunset?! Is that you?!"

_"Yes! It is! Just tell Ratchet we need a Ground Bridge! Like, right now!"_

Adagio staggered back then ran to the edge. She leaned on the railing, a gleaming smile replacing her gloomy frown, "Ratchet! Open the Ground Bridge! They're alive!"

***back to Smokey***

The rookie held Sunset close as they approached the rocky ground. He was holding her to his chassis, hoping to protect her in case something happened. But instead of feeling any contact, he felt himself slow down, and as he opened his optics, he saw rubble around him and Sunset still alright in his arms. They phased through the ground. They made it.

After looking around and taking in their situation, Sunset began smiling, "You did it. We're safe!" She silently cheered.

The rookie nodded and slowly made his way out of the rubble, setting the girl on his shoulder. Before they were out of the dirt however, they vaguely heard Megatron order his men, "Scour the wreckage! I want those keys!"

Sunset looked at Smokescreen, trying to keep her smile under control. Once they were out, Smokescreen looked to Sunset, "I'll comm. Ratchet."

"Hang on," Sunset placed a hand down, "They may hear you and find out we're here." She thought quickly and took out her phone, "I'll call Adagio. She's sure to answer."

After dialing, the girl heard her friend answer, sounding sorrowful. _"Hello?"_ The voice quivered.

"Hey Adagio? Could you tell Ratchet we still **really** need that Ground Bridge?" The girl whispered

There was a slight pause until the voice proclaimed, _"Sunset?! Is that you?!"_

The girl flinched but only covered her ear to stay quiet. "Yes! It is! Just tell Ratchet we need a Ground Bridge! Like, right now!"

Sunset heard her friend shout in the background before she hung up; _"Ratchet! Open the Ground Bridge! They're alive!"_

Smokescreen smiled as Sunset hung up her phone, "The 'Bridge is on its way." She smiled.

As if on cue, the swirling vortex opened next to them. Without wasting any time, the rookie turned off his phase shifter and ran through, with his partner and two omega keys in tow. When they came out the other side, the entire team was in the main room.

The Dazzlings ran down the catwalk's steps, past the Autobots and met up with their friends just as they exited the Ground Bridge area.

Smokescreen lifted a hand to his shoulder, Sunset soon climbing onto it carefully. He kneeled down and set her gently on the floor. Adagio ran right to her and embraced her, Sunset soon returning the gesture. Aria ran to Adagio's side, but Sonata actually ran to Smokescreen and hugged the hand he still held down. He was shocked, but soon smiled.

Adagio released Sunset from her hold, "Don't ever do that again Sunset! We were so worried!"

"Yeah! What were you thinking?" Aria added.

Sunset opened her mouth, but the white Autobot beat her to it, "It was my fault." He stood up, avoiding eye contact from anyone, "I shouldn't have ran off like that. I almost **gave** the Decepticons the last key. Not to mention I almost got Sunset killed. Some guardian I am."

The base went quiet. The Autobots didn't know what to say, nor did any of the Dazzlings.

Just then, Sunset walked to Smokescreen's ped and placed a hand on it, "Smokescreen, don't blame it all on yourself." The rookie looked down at her, "I went to find you because I knew you needed help, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You never knew anything about the last key and neither of us could've predicted the Decepticons' move."

"Yeah." Sonata came in, "Besides, you escaped the Nemesis all on your own. Not just anyone could've achieved that, right?"

Smokescreen smiled a bit. Just then, "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached to his back and grabbed something.

The Dazzlings and Autobots were all taken by surprise when he took out two Cybertronian relics.

"Are those-?" Sonata gasped.

"The Omega keys!" Adagio cheered.

"You snuck 'em off the ship?!" Aria asked surprised.

"Yeah, turns out Alpha Trion decided to make me a personal guardian of the final key." Smoke chuckled.

"He literally had it in him the whole time!" Sunset smiled.

"That's amazing!" Adagio smiled.

"Way too cool!" Aria added.

"You're the best Smokey." Sonata cheered.

The rookie chuckled. "Well I guess I was right about one thing." Smokescreen smirked, setting the keys down on a nearby generator, "Destiny! Alpha Trion knew I'd keep the key safe."

"And he made a perfect decision." Sunset smiled. "We're proud of ya Smokey."

"Nice work, kid." Bulkhead spoke up.

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, embarrassed and flattered. The Autobot knelt down next to the Dazzlings. Sunset smiled as her friends congratulated their guardian as she walked up to the higher platform.

Just then, Bumblebee spoke up. He held up two fingers and beeped. Smokescreen answered, "It was the only key in Megatron's vault."

Optimus picked a key up, "Which means three keys are now in our possession."

Sunset leaned on the railing, "We'll have to be extra careful finding the last one."

The Autobot leader nodded and turned to the computers. Smokescreen, after being asked by Sonata many times, picked the Dazzlings up and set them on his shoulders, Sonata on his left, and Adagio and Aria on his right. Sunset sat on the couch and sighed in relief at finally being able to relax, when-

"Smokescreen." The rookie looked around to see Arcee walking up to him, her head held low. "I… I want to apologize… for everything. To both you and Sunset. I shouldn't have said what I said, and… I'm sorry. I was only thinking about your mistakes, and I thought you'd never get better. But…" She turned her helm towards Sunset on the couch, "Then I was reminded, no one is truly perfect, and… even Autobots have to start somewhere. I should never have insulted you like I did. I promise I'll treat you like a real teammate from now on."

Smokescreen smiled, "I just want to be treated like a friend."

Arcee was taken by surprise, but ended up smiling.

"It's getting late," Bulkhead spoke up, "You girls should be heading home."

Sonata whined, "Aw, just a few more minutes!"

Optimus agreed with his teammate, "It would be best for you to get some rest. After what you've been through, it would be foolish to keep you up."

"I'll open a Ground Bridge to their house." Ratchet spoke up, typing away at the computer.

Smokescreen held a hand out for Sunset to climb onto. After she was on, he walked over to the Ground Bridge and set her and the Dazzlings on the ground. "We'll keep you girls posted." He reassured them.

Sunset smiled and turned to the Ground Bridge. Leading the Dazzlings, they all returned to their home for some well-deserved rest.

***Back at the Sunset Dazzling residence***

Adagio, Aria and Sonata didn't even make it to their rooms. Once they went through the Ground Bridge, they found themselves in their garage. They entered the living room and just like that, they were all asleep on the couch. Sunset smiled at the sight and gently put blankets on the three sirens. After that she walked up to her room.

But as she reached her bed, she saw something in her school bag was glowing. Realization hit her as she ran to the bag and pulled out a magical book. Twilight's book. "Oh man, I almost forgot about Twilight." She muttered to herself. She flipped through the pages and found the most recent letter.

"_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_I haven't heard from you for a while, so I thought I'd ask how you were doing. Things are strangely quiet back in Equestria, but that doesn't mean nothing has happened since my last letter. For example, Rarity finally opened a boutique in Canterlot, just like she's always wanted. And I finally reunited with some ponies I knew before I left for Ponyville a long time ago. It wasn't easy, especially since I unintentionally hurt one of them. Her name's Moondancer, and after apologizing to her, we made up._

_I can't wait to hear what you've been up to Sunset. I'm sure there's a lot you can tell me about, whether or not it's big or small news. I want to learn all I can about your world, and I want to hear EVERYTHING that you've done. Write to me when you can, I practically have all the time in the world right now._

_Your friend, Twilight Sparkle"_

Sunset stared at the book as though it was taunting her. She sighed and fell back on her bed, "How am I supposed to tell her?" She groaned tiredly. "**Should** I even tell her?" The girl began to think deeply, remembering her time with Twilight, both good and bad (mostly good though). She tried thinking of what would happen if Twilight find out about what she's been up to in Jasper. Would she freak out? Most likely, yes. Would she end up hating Sunset for keeping a secret? Would she try to take her away from Jasper?! Sunset sat up and moaned, rubbing the sides of her head as it began to ache. Maybe she was over thinking things. Maybe Twilight would actually like the Autobots. Sunset stood up and made her way to the window. She leaned against the pane and looked out into the night sky. She sighed, "What am I going to do?"

**(Music Time!)**

**(Song: My biggest secret from LPS)**

_I've waited for this long_

_To talk about what's been going on_

_Afraid of what might change_

_If I reveal myself to you_

_Cause there's another side to me_

_Something that you have yet to see_

_What would you say? What would you do?_

_Where would you go if I tell it to you?_

_Should I share with you my biggest secret?_

_Biggest secret_

_Should I share with you my biggest secret?_

_Biggest secret, part of me_

_There are friends_

_That you have for life_

_And I don't wanna feel like_

_I have to tell you lies_

_And I would be there_

_For you no matter what_

_And I know you feel the same_

_And who I am won't need to change_

_And I can be_

_Whoever I need to be_

_So I'll share with you my biggest secret_

_Biggest secret (Part of me)_

_I'll share with you my biggest secret_

_Biggest secret_

_So I'll share with you my biggest secret_

_Biggest secret (Part of me)_

_I'll share with you my biggest secret_

_Biggest secret, part_

_Of me_

Sunset smiled. Singing always helped her clear her mind. After a long awaited yawn, she smiled lightly and looked at the book in her arms. Returning to her bed, she placed it back in her backpack, "Tomorrow. I'll tell her everything tomorrow! And she'll be fine with all of this because she's my friend… I hope." Sunset curled under the covers and turned her lamp off. After a while of silence, she joined her friends in slumber.

**(BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!) *scene change… TO EQUESTRIA!***

Twilight waved as her friends, Applejack the Rarity, left for Manehatten. They had just been called by the map, to much of her disappointment, though she kept a smile on as they walked out of the castle. But once they left, her false smile faded and slumped. She leaned on the map and groaned long and loudly. Spike saw and heard her and sighed, "Come on Twilight. There must be something for you to do."

Twilight moaned, "No... There is not..."

Spike then thought of something, "Why don't you visit some of your other friends? Like Moondancer or someone from out of town?"

"Moondancer left Canterlot after I told her about the library in the Crystal Empire. And Cadence and Shining Armor wrote to me saying they were too busy for me to visit." Twilight leaned her head on one hoof, "Besides, I bet everypony in Ponyville already have plans for today." She sighed, "Everypony except me."

Spike thought for a while, then shrugged, "Well, I guess that's what you get for not having enough friends from out of town."

Twilight sighed as she looked over the mapped table. She tried to think of something she could do or someone she could visit. Just then, as she looked over the glowing image of her world, a thought sparked in her head and she rocketed her head up and smiled, "Spike! That's it! I do have a friend out of town I can visit!" She smirked, then dashed into the halls.

Spike, wondering what he has just gotten his friend into, followed her until he ended up in the library, out of breath. After collapsing onto the ground with a moan, he watched as Twilight ran around the library with her satchel on her back. He then stood up and saw she was preparing a familiar portal for opening. "Uh, Twilight?" He mumbled.

She ran right up to his face and smiled brightly, "You were right Spike! I don't have many friends outside of Ponyville. But I do have a few friends outside of EQUESTRIA ITSELF!" She grabbed her book with Celestia's cutie mark on it and started to read through it. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Sunset and I haven't gotten together since the Battle of the Bands. And that wasn't exactly a nice time to visit, what with her world being at stake and everything!"

"But Twilight, Sunset and the Dazzlings moved away from CHS. Remember?" Spike pouted. "She's not near the portal anymore." He felt bad about letting a friend down, but when the mare turned around with her smile still on, he realized he was once again one step behind her.

"That's why I'm gonna use a position spell that will open a portal WITHIN Sunset's book! That way I can visit her no matter where she is!" Twilight faced the portal and opened to Sunset's last letter. She then turned to Spike, "Are you coming?"

Spike thought about it, "Lemme see; Stay in the Castle alone, or go on a weird trip to visit one of our friends." He weighed his options with his claws then shrugged, a tricky smirk on his face, "I think I'd rather stay here and resort my comic books."

Twilight smiled as her assistant crossed his arms playfully. She decided to play along, "Well, if that's more important than seeing a friend, go ahead." She looked into the book as Spike stared at her in shock, "I'm sure Sunset will understa-"

"N-No wait! I-I-I wanna come too!" Spike objected, running after his friend right away.

Twilight chuckled, "Relax Spike, I knew you were joking." She then began to concentrate on her spell.

Spike laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah. Right. Hehe."

Twilight's horn began to glow brightly and a light zapped off it and into the book. The pages began to turn as the book rotated towards the he portal. The light reflected out of the book and into the portal. It glowed bright pink before flashing white and settling on its original mirror coat. Twilight closed her book and looked at the mirror. It didn't look changed.

Spike tilted his head, "Did it work?"

Twilight got worried before smiling, "Only one way to find out." She levitated the book onto its mantle on top of the portal and, after a series of sparks on the machine, it opened up. Twilight looked to Spike and they nodded. They then ran into the portal, excited to surprise their friend yet unaware of what she has been up to.

**Mwahahahahahahaha! I am so evil! I possess the power to keep you hooked onto this story forever! Or at least until it's finished. :P So that's an answer to another question I've been getting a lot; "Will Twilight or any of Sunset's friends from CHS join the story?" And the answer is; "Yes, but only Twilight." And trust me when I say she's not gonna be expecting Sunset's many surprises.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sunset Prime

**Hey people of the internet, it's me again. Sorry about the long wait, but this time I actually have a somewhat good enough excuse. I nearly lost this chapter after it disappeared from my flash drive, don't know what happened to it. Thank god for Google Docs! While I have you guys here, I'm gonna ask you guys a question. I have a YouTube account that I'm still getting used to. How would you guys feel if I started reading my stories aloud for videos? Like a read aloud? Tell me what you think and don't forget to be honest. Oh, and also, I think I made a mistake last chapter. Twilight's scene was supposed to come a few days AFTER Sunset and Smokescreen returned to the base. This will make the following chapter much better and it will make more sense. ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 16 – A Friendly Visit

It's been a few days since the incident. The girls had been trying to focus on school, but it wasn't easy. After waking up the day after her adventure, Sunset and her friends were told that a Decepticon named Starscream somehow got into the base and stole the three keys. Most likely, he returned to Megatron, but no one was sure. Ever since, it's been a waiting game. Smokescreen has done his best to keep them updated, but nothing has really happened since. Or at least… He won't say anything has happened.

Sunset wrote to Twilight a while ago, or at least she tried. She had the book in her hands, her pen was ready, but all she could write was "Hey Twilight. Life is great here in Jasper. I wish you could come for a visit." Ever since, she had tried to get herself together to write what she needed to write. She had talked to the Dazzlings about it, she even talked to Jack, Raf and Miko. They all said the same thing: "If you think it's the right thing to do, do it!" But every time Sunset would look at her book, she'd freeze.

She wanted to tell Twilight. She really did! But she was always afraid her princess friend wouldn't approve of her new life. She might try to take her back to Equestria, and goodness knows that could only end in disaster.

Currently Sunset was waiting outside the school with Sonata for the rest of their friends. Sunset was looking over her notebook, wondering why Twilight hadn't replied yet.

"Hey Sunset?" The orange skinned girl looked to the girl in blue. "Have you heard anything from the Autobots recently?"

Sunset shook her head, putting her book down in the grass. "No, not much. Just the usual 'It's been quiet' from Smokescreen." Sunset thought for a second, trying to recall anything she'd heard from the Autobots. "Now that you mention it, things have been pretty quiet ever since the Decepticon incident. Especially with Optimus."

"You think Optimus is keeping us out on purpose?" Sonata pouted, upset that she wasn't in the loop.

"Not only us. Whenever I call Smokescreen for an update, he says Optimus has been shutting everyone out at the base too." Sunset frowned, "It's almost as if he's planning something. Something he doesn't want us to know about."

Sonata nodded, then threw her head up, "OMG! I forgot something in my locker!" She rushed up the steps, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll be right back!

Sunset chuckled. CHS or Jasper Nevada, Sonata is always so clumsily cute. Just then someone from behind the stairs popped out and covered the girl's blue/green eyes. Sunset was startled and was about to grab the hands when a familiar voice piped up.

"Guess who!~"

Sunset gasped and, once the hands uncovered her eyes, looked over her shoulder to see a familiar purple face with violet hair and magenta eyes. Every aspect made Sunset smile, "Twilight!" The girl turned around completely and hugged her no-longer-equine friend. After they separated Twilight's smile made Sunset smile bigger, "Oh my gosh! This is such a surprise! How did you get here?"

Twilight smiled, "I was able to use a little-" The mare then looked around then leaned in and whispered, "Magic," She then stood back up, "To be able to come out of the portal where ever your book is." She turned to Sunset's book, left open on the grass.

"Cool, right?" The two girls looked down to see a purple and green dog with a blue collar and a golden tag with a pink heart.

Sunset smiled and knelt to his level, "Hey Spike!" She reached under his arms and picked him up, "It's so great to see you two! How'd you get the time to come here?"

Twilight chuckled, "Actually, it wasn't that hard. In fact, being a princess isn't all that fun when there's nothing to do. But I guess that's better than the fate of Equestria hanging in the balance." The two teens laughed a bit, then Twilight continued, "So what have you been up to?"

Sunset froze and stuttered, "Well, I… uh-"

"Sunset!"

Just then, the (non)unicorn heard her name being called. She and Twilight looked and saw her friends, Dazzlings included, coming out of the school.

Sunset smiled, "Hey guys!"

The teens made it to the bottom of the steps. "Hey." Jack waved. He then saw the other girl and gestured to her, "Who's this?"

Sunset turned to her friend, "Oh, well, you know how I told you about when I got 'taken down' back at CHS?"

Twilight gasped, "You told them?" She whispered.

Sunset smiled and nodded, "Yeah. And they're fine about everything." She turned to the others, "Anyway, I would like you to meet my royal friend, Twilight Sparkle." She exaggerated.

Miko awed, "Whoa! You mean you're the princess Sunset told us about?!"

Twilight giggled nervously, "Yep. That's me." She blushed.

Jack and Raf smiled as the girl with pigtails squealed. Just then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to see the purple dog with a prideful look on his face. "Missing someone?"

Sunset chuckled, "And this is her assistant, Spike."

Miko squealed louder and took the dog from Sunset. She spun around with him and snuggled him under her cheek, "OH MY GOSH! He is SO adorable!"

Twilight laughed as her assistant was gushed over. She then shook the hands of the two males before waving to the Dazzlings, "Hey girls. How are you doing? Ya know, no magic and all?"

Sonata spoke up, "Well actually-"

"We're doing fine! Thanks for asking." Adagio interrupted. Sunset internally sighed in relief. Twilight didn't need to know about the Dazzlings' magic… at least, not yet.

Twilight smiled and turned to Sunset, "So, what's there to do here?" She asked.

The humans all shifted nervously. "Well, usually we'd go out for a drive. But, uh... Our rides are in the shop for repairs." Jack spoke up.

"Rides?" Twilight asked.

"You know, our cars, Jack's bike." Miko shrugged, still holding the purple puppy.

"Oh." Twilight said supposedly understanding. But then she leaned over to Sunset, "I don't know what those are." She whispered.

Sunset chuckled a bit, "Well, you know how Equestria has carts, carriages and trains to get around?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, this place has those too, but they also have other vehicles that help us get around faster." Sunset explained. She looked around the parking lot, "Like those."

Twilight turned to see many cars in different shapes, sizes and colors. She looked in awe, "Wow. Those look incredible!"

"But our cars are getting fixed, so now we usually just walk home." Miko shrugged.

"Maybe you could come to our place, see where we're living." Adagio suggested.

Twilight smiled, "That sounds great!"

Sunset smiled in return, "Then let's go!" With that, the group of friends left for Sunset and the Dazzlings' house, with two more friends added to their roster.

Immediately after Twilight entered the house, the princess began to take in whatever they had, asking question after question about the objects they had; the TV, the microwave, basically anything she hadn't seen in Equestria. Luckily after a while, she got tired, and simply started telling stories about herself and listening to the stories of others.

"So then, after Spike got the Crystal heart to Cadence, who caught him after he fell off the tower, she put the heart in the center of the town, right under the castle. The magic of the Crystal Heart gave everypony their crystally look back and defeated Sombra." **(I know "crystally" isn't a word, but Twilight used it in that one episode, so why not?)**

Miko stared at Twilight in awe, "Wow!"

"So, this Sombra used black crystals to attack the castle?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Creepy, huh?" Twilight smiled.

Jack looked down at Raf, "Yeah. Crazy." The princess's story reminded them of Megatron's Dark energon, and how he was brought back to life with it.

"So now, my brother and Cadence are rulers of the Crystal Empire!" Twilight added.

Sunset smiled, "Wow, that's really cool!" "You never told me you had a brother though. Or a princes sister-in-law."

Twilight smirked, "Well, you never asked."

Sunset rolled her eyes. Princess or not, Twilight knew just how to act, sass and seriousness included. Suddenly Sunset's phone started ringing. She took it out from her pocket only for Twilight to stare at it in marvel. "Ooh! What's that?"

Sunset looked between her phone and her friend, "Uh… It's a cell phone." She said.

"What does it do? Does it have magic? Why is it making that sound?" Twilight asked question after question, her curiosity knowing no bounds.

Sunset paused before stuttering, "Uh, Raf how 'bout you explain it to her. I gotta take this." She looked to the youngest of the group, knowing he'd be able to explain technology to her friend. She stood up and walked into the garage, closing the door behind her before flipping her phone open and putting it to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke up.

"Hey Sunset." A familiar voice answered.

Sunset smiled at the sound of her Autobot Guardian. "Hey Smokey! What's up?" Sunset asked.

"We're about to try to get the keys back from Megatron." Smokescreen explained, "We're gonna have to use everything we've got so wish us luck."

Sunset smiled, "I doubt you need it. But since you asked, break a leg!"

Smokescreen chuckled, "That's the plan Sunset." Sunset rolled her eyes, she'd have to explain that saying to him later. "I'll call you later with an update." Smokescreen spoke again.

"Okay, bye." Sunset said. The other line hung up and Sunset put her phone away. She sighed. She opened the door and looked at her friends in the living room. Twilight was staring at Raf as he explained phones to her. She seemed hypnotized by the science Earth had.

"So, when anyone talks on their cell phone, the radio waves phones create convert their voices into an electrical signals which are then transmitted via radio waves to the nearest cell tower. The signal then goes to the person your calling through their phone." Raf continued to explain

Twilight stared in awe "Wow… Radio transmitters, radio receivers. This world is just filled with scientific marvels!" She smiled excitedly.

"I take it you don't have this sort of thing in your world?" Miko asked.

"No, we usually stick with scrolls and letters." Spike spoke up.

Sunset smiled and laughed slightly before looking down, deep in thought. Twilight was bound to find out about what's happened in Jasper, and what is bound to happen later, so… Sunset looked at her phone and sighed. "Might as well get this over with." She muttered. She stood up and walked over to her friend. She tapped the princess's shoulder to gain her attention. "Hey Twilight? When you have the chance, can I talk to you and Spike?" She asked.

Twilight nodded, "Of course!" Soon enough, Sunset led them upstairs to her room. Her friends stayed in the living room, figuring Sunset was going to tell her friend the truth, and hoped Twilight wouldn't get upset about what they were all into.

Sunset led her Equestria friends upstairs to her attic room. Twilight smiled at her organization, "Wow! I thought I was the only one who liked organized rooms." She smiled, inspecting every detail in the room.

Sunset chuckled a bit, "If you think this is nice, you should see Adagio's room." After a few seconds, her smile faded.

Twilight saw this and got worried as Sunset sat on her bed. "Are you okay Sunset?" She asked.

Sunset looked up nervously, "Twilight, I have a confession…" She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Twilight sat down next to her, placing Spike on her lap and giving her friend her full attention. Sunset hesitated a bit, "I haven't been completely truthful to you about my life here in Jasper." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" The princess asked, getting more and more worried with every stressful second.

Sunset fiddled with her hands, "Well, for starters, I wasn't **completely** unharmed during the tornado." She watched as Twilight's expression changed from curious and worried into fear and concern. "I… kinda cut my leg on some glass." Sunset brought her leg onto the bed and pulled her pant leg up. Twilight gasped in terror as a large cut was revealed, carefully sewn closed. "It needed a couple stitches." Sunset winced.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight shouted. She lunged towards the cut to get a closer look, tracing her fingers across the stitching as Spike jumped off her lap to avoid being crushed. "How did this happen?!" The princess asked, panicked.

Sunset winced and hissed between her teeth, "Ow! Twilight! Careful! I-It hurts when you touch it!"

Twilight let go of Sunset's leg immediately and cringed a bit. "Sorry!" Sunset gently put her pant leg back down before Twilight continued. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

Sunset sighed, "I don't know. I guess… I didn't want you to think this wasn't a safe place for me." She looked at her lap, "I got paranoid, and… thought you'd want me to leave."

Twilight looked at her friend. Feeling the teen's sorrow, the princess placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Sunset, I'm not upset at this." She spoke softly, "I mean, I am... but it's not like you could control the tornado. Things like that just happen. It's not gonna make me want you to move again."

Sunset looked up. Twilight was smiling sweetly. Sunset smiled in return, "Thanks Twilight." She paused for a second, hesitating to tell Twilight the rest of her secret. She took a deep breath, shaking on the inside, "… There's… Something else I need to tell you." Twilight's smile shifted to a curious look as Sunset turned herself to face her friend, "Now what I'm about to say is going to sound _completely_ insane, but I need you to believe me this is a hundred percent true!"

Twilight smirked, "Sunset, I faced a god of chaos, who is now a friend, a hundred or so Changelings, Tirek, a pony who stole the cutie marks of an entire town, and a lot more. I don't think you're secrets could really surprise me." She counted on her fingers the things she named.

Sunset stared at her friend in shock and confusion. Mostly confusion. "Okay… But you're gonna have to explain all that to me later." Sunset noted. Sunset sighed and muttered to herself, "Here goes," She took a deep breath, "The Dazzlings and I have come across giant sentient robots called Autobots who have the power to transform into different vehicles and are trying to protect this planet from their enemy, Megatron, and his followers, the Decepticons, who wants to destroy all life so he can rule the rest of his kind. The Dazzlings somehow got their magic back after their pendants reacted to this energy source called Dark Energon which just so happens to be some evil version of the Autobots' normal energy source; Energon, which is basically their food. Megatron has had his eye out for me after I was captured alongside my Autobot Guardian, Smokescreen, and he discovered my Magic. Smokescreen was able to get us out safely and right now, I'm pretty sure they're all out in space trying to revive their old planet with this strange lock that needs four ancient keys to operate." Sunset gasped for breath, panting for a few seconds before adding, "Oh, and Jack, Miko and Raf apparently knew them before we did."

Twilight's face was frozen in shock, her assistant in her lap, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Sunset cringed. Perhaps she went a little too fast with her explanation.

Twilight suddenly spoke up. "That…. Is… Probably the third strangest thing I have ever heard." She noted.

Sunset froze, her eyes open in shock. She looked up to Twilight, "You're… you're not mad? Or scared?" She asked, completely flabbergasted.

Twilight smiled slightly, "No. Why would I be?" She shrugged.

Sunset stared at Twilight in shock, "Wha- B-Because I lied to you about everything!" She stood up and stared at her friend, "I'm in the middle of a war! I was captured by Megatron! The Dazzlings have their magic back! Th-There's still so much I need to explain and talk to you about, I-I just-"

Twilight stood up and held Sunset's hands within her own. She looked at Sunset with worry, "Easy Sunset," She said, worried, gaining the unicorn's attention. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Twilight felt her friend's hands shaking in her own and her eyes looked like they were tearing up. Twilight moved Sunset back to the bed and sat her down. "Listen, I know this is big, and I've never even heard about **anything** like this. But the last thing you should do right now is panic and over think things. Believe me, I know what it's like when things get too difficult or confusing. But from what I'm hearing, and since you're here now, I've gotta say these… robot beings, seem to be doing a great job at protecting you and this world." She offered a comforting smile.

Sunset stared Twilight in shock. "Okay, really quick; you were able understand me?" She asked in shock.

Twilight smirked, "Lots of practice from Pinkie Pie."

Sunset looked down, then shook her head. "O-Okay, that makes sense." She sighed, "Twilight, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't had to lie to you, but… the Autobots are very secretive. They weren't even supposed to meet the Dazzlings and I before the tornado."

Twilight looked at Sunset, "Wait, what happened with the tornado?"

Sunset turned to Twilight, "Uh, well you remember when I told you we found shelter?" Twilight nodded, "Well, it was because the Autobots saved us."

Twilight let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh thank goodness. I thought something terrible happened." She looked down at Sunset's leg, "You know, besides the glass thing."

Sunset chuckled a bit. She looked down, lost in thought, before speaking up again, "So, you're not mad? Or upset in any way?"

Twilight smiled and sat back down next to her friends. She put a hand on Sunset's, "Why would I be mad? These friends obviously mean an awful lot to you. And the fact that they've saved your life? Well that just makes this place an even better home for you!"

Sunset looked at her friend as a smile spread across her face. "Wow. I really thought you'd want us to move again."

"Why would you think that?" Twilight asked.

Spike popped up, "Well, you are the kind to jump to conclusions now and then. Plus you have overreacted on more than one occasion. Also, there was that one time-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Twilight groaned, covering Spike's mouth with her hand. Sunset struggled to keep in a laugh as Twilight rolled her eyes. The princess looked back to her friend, "My point it, if these… Autobots are really your friends, then you have nothing to worry about. And neither do I."

Sunset smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She rubbed the side of her eye before speaking, "Thank you Twilight. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

Twilight smiled and leaned in for a hug, gaining the same gesture from the girl in orange. Spike, feeling left out, wiggled his way in between the two girls. Once they separated, they looked down at him in shock before laughing.

"So there really are superheroes in this world?" Spike asked excitedly.

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She shrugged. She gasped, "Oh! And maybe you guys could meet them some time! I bet they'd love to meet a princess like you Twilight." The purple girl smiled excitedly, but was interrupted by Spike's unhappy whimper. Sunset giggled before petting the dog on his head, scratching behind his ears, "**And** her number one assistant." She added.

Spike panted happily as Twilight laughed as well. "I'd be honored to meet them Sunset. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Sunset's smile beamed brighter, "Oh, you guys are gonna love the Autobots!" She said, standing up. Twilight follower her action as Spike jumped to the floor. "There's Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee- Oh! My guardian Smokescreen, who I think is really gonna like you! And even though he's not that fun, I'm sure Ratchet would like to have another tidy set of hands around the base!"

Twilight smiled, "I can't wait!" Spike nodded in agreement.

Sunset looked at both of her friends. 'Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.' She thought. The confession was over, her friends were all supportive, and now she didn't have to keep any secrets.

What's the worst that could happen?

…

Famous last words.

"Sunset!" The two friends suddenly looked at the stairs that led to Sunset's room. "You better come down here!" They heard someone, most likely Jack, shout from the bottom floor.

Twilight and Sunset looked at each other before getting up and running down the stairs with Spike right on their tail. They ran out of the attic, down to the living room, to their friends. Sunset stared at her group of friends as they looked out the window, leaning against the couch. They looked scared, threatened even. Sonata was hiding behind Aria as she glared at whatever was outside. Miko held her phone up as Raf stood by Jack and Adagio, who were a few steps back, not that far away from the window.

Sunset ran to Jack's side, "What's going on?" She asked.

Jack pointed out the window, and stated; "They're back."

Sunset looked to where he was pointing and gasped in fear. Two identical vehicles, both covered in dark shades of purple. Their headlights shining through the window as their engines revved loudly.

They were back. The Decepticons found them.

The vehicles suddenly lurched forwards, driving towards the house with no signs of stopping.

Sunset turned to Twilight and screamed; "Twilight! Run!" She pushed Twilight away from the window, back towards the stairs as though trying to hide her. The group of friends scattered just before a loud crash sounded through the room. The Vehicons burst through the window, into the house, after the group of friends.

Then… everything went black.

**I. Am. So Sorry! I can't stop making cliffhangers! I have tried to end this differently, believe me I have, but no matter what, it always ends in a cliffhanger! Trust me, I'll work hard on the next chapter so you won't have to suffer as long as last time. Also, I didn't know how exactly the Decepticons captured the kids (Spoilers, sorry) in the episode that I'm working on (Season 2, episode 26 I believe; Darkest Hour), so I made it up. Don't worry, you'll know in due time what happened to them. Until then, this is Dippygamer64, wishing you a happy Spring Break! (It's almost spring break for me. Yay!)**


End file.
